For The First Time
by sharonanlime2010
Summary: FABERRY!Senior Year and Rachel's single to concentrate on NYC. Mr. Schue shakes things up and partner Quinn and Rachel together for the year to write an original song for sectionals, but will it lead so more when they each show each other their true side?
1. Chapter 1

**For The First Time**

**Starts off with some Finchel…but ends up where we all want to it go. My hope for Season Three and Faberry! I do not own Glee or anything related to it.**

**Prologue**

It's the last day of Summer break and the Rachel and Finn are sitting in the bed of his truck looking at the stars. "It's beautiful out," he states putting his arm around her.

"It is quite gorgeous out Finn, but it is time that we discuss the giant elephant in the room."

"Rachel how can there be an elephant in the room…we're outside."

"It's a figure of speech Finn; now this year I have already stated to you, is the biggest year of our lives. We are seniors and finishing out the year knowing that I am going to be attending Julliard in the fall is my main focus."

"So…"

"You know I love you Finn, but I need to concentrate on my academics and you need to concentrate on what school you would like to attend. Splitting up is something that we've discussed before the summer started." Getting out of the truck she straightens her skirt and starts to walk away. "Bye Finn…I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"So no dating anyone?" He asks her following.

"Well I'm not dating anyone, but if you wish to find another girlfriend then I'm not going to stop you." She turns around and kisses Finn before walking away again.

"So I guess this year we'll just be pretending?"

"Don't bring a song into this break-up Finn; it's not like I'm just bringing this out of nowhere, you've known about it all summer." Instead of walking she jogs so Finn doesn't stop her again.

"Awe poor man boobs," Santana starts as her and Brittany fix themselves walking out of the woods. "Rachel dumped your ass and now you're going to cry."

"No I'm not and what are you two doing in the woods?"

"Santana and I are dating now and…

"I was helping Brittany find her cat and that's not the point; so does this mean you're going back to Quinn?"

"No…we only broke up for senior year so once that bell rings we will be back together."

"You honestly believe that Finn? Rachel is a performer which means she needs new material right now cause you got boring." She takes Brittany's hand and they walk away. Thinking about what Santana just said, Finn takes out his phone and calls the one person he could think about at that time.

"What's up Finn?"

"Nothin…look, you and I are good right?"

Puck looks at himself in the mirror lifting weights, "at what?"

"Like friends wise…we're good?"

"Yeah we're bros why?"

"Well Rachel just broke up with me like we've planned all summer, but something's telling me that she is gonna try to, I don't know, find a new inspiration."

"You've been talking to Santana haven't you?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah don't listen to her Finn; if you and Rachel planned this then she's not lookin for any other man to hook up with."

"Yeah you're right thanks man," he hangs up and smiles sitting back down


	2. For the First Time Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Welcome back my fellow Glee Club members…how were all of your summers?" Rachel cheerfully asks walking in and sitting down next to Santana.

"Listen Rachel…"

"Did Santana just call Rachel…Rachel?" Tina asks Mercedes.

"I think so."

"Brittany and I have been dating all summer and she has showed me that it definitely pays to be nice," she states smiling and winking at the blonde. "Even though we all still pretty much dislike you and man boobs over there for mackin out on stage at Regional's last year…I'm am trying to forget it and move on."

"And…" Brittany nudges her.

Putting her head down she whispers, "and I'm sorry for calling you all those names and making fun of how you dress and…"

"Whipped…" Puck laughs patting Finn on the shoulder, but then getting smacked by Lauren. "Sorry."

"Yeah whipped," Finn smiles looking at Rachel who's not paying him any attention.

"Yo man I am not whipped…Lauren just reminds me sometimes to not go back to my bad boy ways because that ended me up in a porter potty for a day."

"Yeah and that smell made me not able to eat for a day," Lauren throws adds.

"Well Mike and I are still together," Tina smiles as they nudge noses.

"Where's Sam?" Kurt asks looking at Mercedes.

"His dad got a new job and had to move," she looks at her phone smiling. "He says hello to everyone by the way."

"Awe Samcedes…I like it."

"What about you Q…you're awfully quiet." Santana tilts her head to see her sitting there drawing in her notebook.

"I had a nice quiet Summer where I decided to start over and have a different outlook on life."

"Boring," the Latina states as everyone turns their heads to the door as Mr. Schue walks in.

"Alright guys welcome back I hope you all had a great summer so let's get down to business. This year I'm thinking same concept different direction. Last year the Original song idea worked out great but putting more time and effort into it is what we need. I have decided to partner you guys up this year hoping that'll help; Finn and Mike, Kurt and Puck, Mercedes and Brittany, Tina, Lauren and Santana, and Rachel and Quinn."

"Hold up," the sassy Latina stands up and puts her hand in the air, "I don't talk to Lauren or Tina so how…"

"Yes thank you Santana for bringing that up; I have paired you guys with someone that you either don't normally talk to or ever really communicate with. Your assignment is to come up with two original songs, a ballad and an upbeat number, by sectionals. The week before Sectionals, we will all take a vote and see who wins."

"So it's a competition for the competition?"

"Exactly!"

Brittany stands up, "Mr. Schue I don't approve."

"Why not Brit?"

"Santana and I have been together all summer and I love her and her sweet lady kisses. A competition for the competition; cheating is something that I will not do." She walks out with Santana soon following her.

"Good to know that S hasn't changed Brittany," Quinn laughs finally looking up. "So you expect us all to write songs with people we don't really ever talk to. Mr. Schue no offense, but I think that's a stupid idea. How are we all suppose to agree on something when we the only thing we can agree on is not talking to each other?"

"You guys…we have all been a family for two years now and it bothers me that some of you still don't communicate unless you're in this room or on stage. Last year Santana fought with Quinn and Lauren, and Finn and Puck got into a fight. If we want to at least place at Regional's this year we have to start acting like a family and less than 11 strangers being forced to sit in a room together and then perform on stage. Rachel, Quinn, the reason why I put you two together is because you did such a great job last year I figured why not see what you guys can do with more time. Finn you and dance and Mike, you can't sing so do something with that. Kurt and Puck…well you use to put him in a dumpster so work off of that. Mercedes and Britt…well Mercedes you've worked with Santana so why not work with Brit now. And then Lauren, Santana, and Tina…"

"We were the last three left," Tina states shaking her head back and forth.

"Yeah…so starting now I want you to go off and start working. A classroom, the auditorium, your houses, I don't care."

"Who wants to go to the bathroom and get S and B?" Quinn asks standing up.

"And interrupt them are you crazy?"

"Well I'm going to the auditorium so that place is taken…Rachel are you coming?"

Looking around she slowly gets up and follows, "great minds think alike; I was just about to suggest the…"

"Just follow her Rach," Finn smiles standing up.

"Okay…where are you and Mike going?"

"Football field cause we figured why not."

"Oh ok well I'll see you later," she smiles walking away to meet Quinn on stage. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me Quinn."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I know that you and I aren't exactly on friendly terms…"

"Alright Rachel listen; after prom last year you and I kind of bonded. Do I regret almost telling Mr. Schue that you Kurt snuck off to site see in New York last year…yes, do I regret telling you how I felt at that point in time in the bathroom last year…yes, and do I really want to win at something again…yes. This is not about my feelings for you or your feelings about me, but our feelings about wanting to finally win at something. If being partnered together is a one in four chance of us winning and stopped being looked at as losers in this school then so be it." She sits down on the stage as Rachel sits next to her.

"Which song would you like to start with?"

"Upbeat…my taste in slow music is horrible right now so trying to write one would suck," she slightly smiles.

"Sounds good," Rachel smiles back.


	3. For The First Time Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Alright guys its been a week what do we got," Mr. Schue asks walking into the choir room.

"Lauren, and I have kinda put a Kesha, Gaga, with a hint of J-Lo up beat song together; as for our ballad…we have Beyonce mixed with some Selena Gomez."

"Wow that sounds great, but I'm pretty sure that Santana is in your group as well." He looks over to see Santana sitting next to Brittany with her legs over hers and playing with her hair. "Santana…I know that you and Brittany are dating now, but you are partnered with Tina and Lauren."

"I understand that fully Mr. Schue, but you see I figured that the best way to help the group is to not to help the group. You see if I was to participate in this little experiment you have going on…I'm bound to go all Lima Heights over Lauren and say something about Tina's eyes in a heat of anger."

"So why don't you just bite your tongue."

"Why would you say that she has a nice tongue," Brittany adds rubbing the blushing Latina's face.

"Santana move your seat lets go."

"Well me and Mike have mixed David Guetta and T-Pain for our up-beat song, and…well we haven't exactly had an idea for a ballad."

"That's fine Finn that's a great start; what about you two?" He looks at Kurt and Puck who are writing.

"We ain't telling…that'll give away our amazing songs which is gonna totally blow all of your ideas out of the water," Puck answers returning to his bad boy attitude.

"Well Britt and I have some idols helping us out with Aretha and Brittany for our up-beat songs." Mercedes states hi-fiving the dorky blonde.

"Well everyone seems to be doing up-beat songs first so I guess that leaves Quinn and Rachel…"

"Quinn and I have decided to put my taste in Broadway and her taste in music together so it's going to be a mixture of Barbara and Adele."

"That sounds like it's going to be a great ballad you two."

"Oh no that's for our up-beat song."

"Oh…well it'll be different and that's exactly what we are going for; all of your ideas seem amazing so go continue on with that." He goes into his office and everyone scatters.

"Santana as much as I hate to say this you need to come with us," Tina exhales deeply.

"You ladies are doing a great job by yourself so why do you need me?"

"Because no one can put words together quite like you."

"True..ight I'll help but I can't stay long; Brittany has an appointment at the vet for her cat.

"I caught Lord Tubbington smoking and he choked on the cigarette so I have to take him for a check-up."

"What?" Mercedes asks shaking her head as everyone else looks at her in shock.

"I told him that he shouldn't have started up again, but he doesn't listen and talks back all the time."

"See so I can't stay long so what's the point of staying at all?" Santana asks as her and Brittany walk out.

"I want a new partner," Mercedes grabs her books and walks out.

"Puck…what are you and Kurt really doing?" Finn asks grabbing his books.

"Working bro…Kurt showed me a whole new side of music and I'm kinda diggin it."

"Yeah what kind?"

"Broadway and if you laugh at me I'll kick you in the balls."

"Alright," the four of them walk out leaving Rachel and Quinn by themselves in the room.

"Guess we're writing in here today," the brunette gets up and walks over to the piano starting to quietly play notes.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"No not at all it's just that a different atmosphere might brighten our imaginations a bit more therefore…"

"You know sometime Rachel I just want to put tape over your mouth. You go into detail about everything you say and you don't have to."

"I'm sorry Quinn," continuing to softly play Quinn sits down next to her mirroring her moves.

"You know what I love about the piano?"

"What?"

"It can be used in any song; ballad, rock, pop, hip-hop…it doesn't matter what kind of genera it is."

"That is a…yeah you're right."

Quinn starts to laugh, "All because I pointed out a little fact about you doesn't mean that you should change who you are."

"Sometimes I wish I could change who I am."

"Why?" Quinn asks turning around to following Rachel who sits down in a chair.

"I know that I am going to go to New York and star on my own Broadway show and become famous, but if I don't have friends or family…"

"What are you talking about; you'll have your dad's, Kurt will probably go with you, and you'll have Finn."

Rachel looks up at Finn's name and smirks, "Finn won't go with me. He says he will but New York isn't his scene and I don't expect him to follow me there especially since the city isn't really known for college football."

"I can't believe I'm about to have this conversation with you, but…if you ask him to go he will."

"I don't know if I want him to go with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to have anytime for anything when I get there and that won't be fair to him."

"If he loves you like I know he does…it won't matter."

"He sees fireworks when he kisses you…he's never told me that."

Getting up Quinn sits next to Rachel, hesitates at first, but eventually puts her arm around her, "he doesn't have to say it cause it's in his eyes. He's in love and it's with you so you need to stop with this sad stuff cause we have to write an up-beat song." She gives Rachel a peck on the cheek and gets up.

"What was that for?"

"Consider it a thank you for calming me down at prom."

"But…"

"You see what I mean about not really thinking about what you're about to say…I said thank you and now the moment's over so get up and let's Barbara/Adele this song shall we?"

"Okay…so I guess that means we're even?"

"Whatever you want to call it Rachel; now do you want to start off the song with a base like a few of the Adele songs start and then throw Barbara in at the chorus, or vise versa?"

"No I think that's a good idea."

"Good…now we have to come up with lyrics; any idea?"

"What about a song about girl's night out…no boys and making it on your own?"

"Sounds good, just please nothing about your headband," Quinn smiles at her putting her head down.

"Okay," Rachel gets up and sits back down at the piano.


	4. For The First Time Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Rachel asks opening her front door.

"Well you did say that you wanted to work in a different atmosphere so I figured why not try your house."

"But it's Saturday," she moves aside as Quinn walks in.

"Exactly; everyone else is most likely thinking the same thing therefore we are all a day behind. You and I both want to be number one so working on a day that we assume everyone else isn't is a step." Turning around Quinn folds her arms and nods her head forward. "Well…which way to your room?"

"My room?"

"That's where all your inspiration comes from right?"

"Yeah I guess so," she walks upstairs with Quinn following her. Once they get into her room Quinn throws her bag down and sits on her bed. "Did you have a chance to write any lyrics?"

"Yes I did, would you like to hear them?"

"Absolutely Quinn…what kind of a partner would I be if I…" she stops when she notices Quinn start to turn her head to the side and smirk. "Yes!"

"Okay good; you have to bear with me because I'm not use to writing songs.

_Sun goes down we wake up_

_ Everybody grab a cup_

_ Don't need a man that's our plan_

_ Just us girls yes we can_

_ We can dance dance all night long_

_ Everybody loves this song_

_ So get on up and stomp your feet_

_ Get ready to love this beat_

"That's all I have so far."

Sitting down at her computer, Rachel smiles all giddy and starts typing, "That's really good Quinn and I can see it going along quite well with just the base in the beginning like we discussed."

"Really?"

"Yes Quinn really," looking up she smiles at the mysterious blonde who is looking at her biting her lower lip. "Well if you would like to continue on with that, I'll start the ballad and if either one of us need help or feel like we need someone to look at it then that's when we ask for help."

"Then what would be the point in working in a group if we won't be working together?"

"Well we can still work together just on different songs; we can talk about life and anything we want because that might actually help us with our song writing…personal experiences."

"You've already started the ballad haven't you?" She laughs standing up and walking over next to the brunette.

"What would make you think that?" Closing her computer she gets up and walks over to her desk.

"Because you're Rachel Berry and you will find any way to win; I say that I'm not in the mood to write a ballad so you probably found that as your opportunity to put your own spin on it which is fine, but please nothing like My Headband or…Only Child I believe it was called."

"Okay deal."

"So can I hear some of it?"

"I guess that would only be fair since you did show me yours."

_You close the door and walk away_

_ Makes me think of restarting the day_

_ Your smile, laugh and your eyes_

_ It's harder for me to say our good-byes_

_ The weekends staring at stars_

_ While listening to Chasing Cars_

_ The way you held me tight_

_ I just want to make things right_

"And that's all I have."

"Sounds like it's a song for Finn," Quinn states raising her eyebrow.

"Oh no…I don't like that song Chasing Cars."

Laughing Quinn sits back down on the bed and sees a picture of Rachel and Finn on her dresser, "You sure about that; I know you love him Rachel, but writing a song about him won't help."

Sitting down next to her, she heavily exhales and folds her arms, "ballads are mostly all about romance and Finn is the only one that I have ever truly loved so I don't know what else to write about."

"Not all Ballads are about romance; they are about finding yourself and experiencing life. Ballads are a look into the souls of the artist that singing it. Christina did a song about her dad and if you listen carefully you can hear her cry in the song. I'm not saying that you should cry, but ballads are about life and right now you are in your senior year of high school and have a big decision to make. Write about that and about who you are."

"Quinn I was unaware about how emotional you can get when it comes to music."

"There are a lot of things that you, as well as many others, are unaware about me." Quinn whispers getting up.

"Like what?"

"Why would I tell you when that would make you aware of it?" Turning about to look at Rachel she smiles while licking her lips. "I'm going to go because I believe we have made progress and that's progress that the other groups didn't make today."

"At least tell me one thing," she asks and puts her hand on the doorknob on top of Quinn's to stop the slightly taller blonde from leaving.

"Then I can go?"

"If you wish."

"Honestly Rachel…the reason why I call you names, and make fun of you is because I'm jealous of you. When you aren't hiding under your horrible taste of clothing and when I'm not sounding you out because of your rants, you are a very beautiful girl. Your talent is un-describable and I wish I had your strength for when it comes to people making fun of me." She looks into the brunette's eyes and once again biting her lower lip.

"Quinn I…"

"Don't know what to say?"

"Yeah."

"Good…I got you to go speechless," she smiles and opens the door walking out. Walking out to her car she sits down and just stares at her driving wheel. "_Pull yourself together Quinn…why the hell did you just tell Rachel that? She just Berry…the girl that has made your life a living hell for the past two years, the girl that stole your boyfriend…twice, the girl that makes chills run down your spine when she opens her mouth, the girl that you…no she can't be." _


	5. For The First Time Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews for the first four chapters I'm glad that you guys are liking it. Please more reviews the better just so I know how you guys want it to go and to make sure you like it!**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Rachel," Finn walks up to her at her locker.

"Hello Finn."

"I know that we aren't dating so that you can concentrate on your singing and stuff, but I was wondering if you would like to go to Breadsticks tonight. Totally not a date, just two friends going to have dinner.

"Finn I would love to go with you…"

"Great I'll pick you up at 8?"

"No…Quinn and I are working on our songs tonight; I'm sorry Finn but maybe we can reschedule for later?"

"Like later tonight?"

"No later like…after sectionals." She closes her locker and starts to walk away as Finn follows her.

"Rachel I fully understand that you take your career seriously, but going out and having fun is sometimes a good thing."

"Yes Finn it is, but I really want to win Regional's and by doing that we have to win Sectionals."

"Right…"

"I love you and you know I do, but right now I am focused and you should be just as focused and not be thinking about me."

Stopping in his tracks Finn looks around, "Fine Rachel if that's how you want it." He walks away almost bumping into Quinn turning the corner.

"What was that about?" She asks Rachel.

"Nothing…so about Saturday and what you said."

"I meant what I said, but I will deny it if you tell anyone or try to use it against me somehow."

"Quinn I would never think about using a small moment of bonding between us as ammo in case we get into…"

"Rachel," she stops walking and starts to laugh.

"Right…I wouldn't think about it." They walk into the choir room laughing.

"Did you think about what I said though? About writing the ballad more of how you feel and not how you feel about Finn?"

"Yes I did and I re-wrote it if you would like to hear it?"

Sitting down she straightens her skirt and smiles, "what kind of a partner would I be if I said no."

_Pretending to be someone I'm not_

_ Only so that I don't get caught_

_ Looking at you makes me smile_

_ Making me wanting to pick up the phone and dial_

_ Scared of how you would react if you knew_

_ If we were together the things we could do_

_ Wishing I could show who I really am_

_ I see you and my heart goes bam_

_ Chills down my spine when you look at me_

_ Only if you could really see_

_ "_So what do you think?" Rachel asks back to her cheerful self

"That was…um…that was good," she whips her eyes and smirks.

"Oh my God Berry…what did you say to Q to make her cry?" Santana walks in and sits next to Quinn.

"She didn't do anything Santana."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Cause we made a break thru that's why."

"Wow…that's gross," she gets up and moves her seat.

"What are you even doing here Santana? Shouldn't you be in history class right now?"

"Who are you my mother? Not that I owe you an explanation, but Brit and I have a little date to celebrate our 3 month anniversary and why not here since this is where I realized that I was in love with my best friend."

"Wait so…" Rachel looks Quinn while they both tilt their heads. "Ewe Santana, we have class in here and sit on these chairs that is disgusting."

"Hey it ain't the first time that Brit and I got our mack on in here."

"Gross," Quinn gets up and squirms.

"Look once you two chicas find someone that you love as much as I love Brit, then nothing will stop you when you look at them and all you can do is picture them wearing nothing but…"

"That's it I'm leaving," Rachel walks out with Quinn behind her. "I can't believe her."

"Yeah well that's Santana for you."

"Would you like to choose another room to rehearse?"

"No…I was thinking about maybe going to Breadsticks to get something to eat. Would you like to join me; we can try to write there as well with it being a different scenery and all."

Catching herself smile, Rachel straightens her smile and looks at Quinn, "only because it's for the best of the Glee Club."

"Why else do you think I would be asking you to go there?"

"No reason."

"Good…so we'll meet up there at 8?"

"Sounds good."

"Good I'll see you there," watching Rachel walk away, Santana comes up behind Quinn.

"You've got it bad Q."

"Got what bad?"

"You've got the hotts for Berry and you can't deny it."

"Yes I can because it's not true." She tries to walk away, but the sassy Latina follows.

"Bull shizzle Q…you just asked her out on a date."

"No I didn't and aren't you and Brittany supposed to be dirtying up the choir room right now?"

"We are…Brittany is running late."

"Oh really and why's that?"

"She took some more cold medicine and texted me… '_don't remember where I am, but will be there in time to make sweet lady kisses.'"_

"Well good for you, but Rachel and I are just partners for this so that we can go on and actually win."

"Right…I'm just glad to know that everything we've done in the past will finally come to good use again."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks as they walk into the bathroom.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Santana takes her hand and runs it up and down Quinn's side. "Don't you remember or do Brit and I have to remind you what we use to do after Cheerios practice."

"It happened twice and no you two don't have to remind me of anything."

"Good because I would only remind you Brittany was part of it because that would be cheating and I don't do that anymore."

"Well I'm happy for you two."

"Good…now tell Rachel how you feel."

"But I don't…"

"Yes you do and you know how I know, cause I have great gaydar since I am as Brittany likes to call it…Lebenese. You might not think that you're being obvious but your eyes tell a different story." She walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door.

"_I don't like Rachel like that," _Quinn thinks to herself as she fixes her make-up. "_She is your partner for a stupid school project, she has messed up your relationships plenty of times, she's annoying when she doesn't talk, has beautiful eyes, a laugh that is so contagious you can't help but laugh when you hear it, has…stop Quinn Fabray. You are a straight, religious woman who is working with one girl that you can't stand…couldn't stand…shit."_


	6. For The First Time Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Rachel the re-write of that song was nice; touching, mysterious, and sentimental all at the same time." Quinn states while her and Rachel sit at a booth in Breadsticks.

"Thank you very much Quinn; I was just watching a television show the other night about a guy who liked his best friend, but was too afraid to tell her how he felt because of the ramifications it might cause with their friendship."

"Well sometimes two people that have been friends for awhile are afraid to see what might happen beyond that."

"Makes sense, but life is a big adventure and why sit on what might have been if you don't know cause you were too afraid to find out."

"I never knew you had this side to you Rachel."

"What side?"

"A side of feelings other than your feelings for Finn; I mean it's always Finn this and Finn that and…"

"Oh my God Finn," the tiny brunette sinks down in the booth making herself even smaller.

"See now you're making me regret bringing it…" Quinn is cut short when Rachel kicks her under the table. "Oh what did you…" she is once again cut short Rachel jumps on her side of the booth and pushes her back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Finn asks me here tonight and I told him no so I don't want him to get upset with me and think that I ditched him for you." Turning her head she sees Finn standing at the door looking at his watch. "What is he doing?"

"Maybe he's hoping that you'll walk through the door," Quinn states leaning up to look at him.

"I need to get out of here quick."

"But we just got here and we are here to help us write these songs so we can't leave."

"Then what would you suggest we do so that he doesn't see me?" Rachel looks down at Quinn who has a mischievous smile on. "Quinn I don't know if I'm thinking what you're thinking, but if I'm thinking what you are thinking there is no way that I am going to…" Quinn cuts off Rachel's rant slamming her lips hers keeping her hands on the back of her head. Quinn runs her tongue on the lower lip of the shy brunette asking for permission to enter. "Quinn I…"

"Do you want him to notice you?"

Looking back up to Finn who still standing there looking at his watch, she looks back at Quinn who's eyes have turned do a dark brown. "No," she answers in a whisper leaning back down and returning to kiss her blonde partner. This time she opens her mouth when Quinn asks for permission to enter. Letting out a slight moan, Rachel loosens her tense body to find herself more comfortable now then when she was with Finn or Puck…maybe Jesse St. James, but not sure at this moment.

"Dude I think Santana and Brittany are making out," somebody next to Rachel and Quinn state.

"Oh my God we're busted." Rachel states burying her head in Quinn's neck.

"No we aren't just keep kissing me and even if Finn comes over he won't be able to tell the difference between us and Brittana."

"What about when he leaves and we stop…everyone is going to be looking and they will say something."

"No they won't just trust me," Quinn laughs pulling Rachel back into a kiss. Moving her hands down her back, she slides them under her shirt and runs them up and down her back.

"Um hey Santana…Brittany, have you guys seen Rachel by any chance?" Finn looks back and forth between them and the door. Not getting a response of any kind, he knocks one they table. "Uh hey guys I understand that you're in love and everything and that's totally cool and everything, but you see I was hoping that…"

"Shut up Finn you're ruining the moment," the guy pushes him out of the way to look and takes a picture with his phone. "One for me and now a video for Youtube."

"Okay then thanks guys for nothing," he walks away and goes out the door.

"I think he's gone," Rachel states as Quinn starts to kiss her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yo that guy is lucky he left cause I was about to knock him out for blocking this wonderful moment." The perv in the booth next to them state as he continues to film.

"Yeah he's definitely gone so what's your plan on us getting out of here without anyone noticing?"

"RAT," Quinn yells as everyone screams and runs out the door with Quinn and Rachel grabbing their bags and following everyone. "Good idea?" she laughs asking Rachel while they walk to the car.

"Good idea? Quinn Fabray do you realize that idea might not have panned out so well and you and I could have been stuck on top of each other for the rest of the night?"

"Yes I did Rachel Berry but I also know that this is Ohio and everyone is gullible. Now would you like to go somewhere else so that we can write or would you like to take the rest of the night off and…think about things on your own?"

"I think just taking the night off will be a terrific idea only because it's good for the mind and body to relax once in a while." She gets into her car a drives away.

"Bravo Q," Santana comes up from behind her while clapping her hands.

"What are you talking about Santanan?"

"I saw that little stunt that you just pulled in there and I have to say that was a wonderful plan that you put together just so you can kiss Berry."

"There was no plan because I don't like Rachel like that and I never will," Reaching for her door handle, she is stopped when the sarcastic Latina moves in front of her. "Santana please move so that I can go home."

"I will the second you drop the act and say that you got the hotts for Berry."

"Then you and I are going to be standing here for a very long time and I bet Brittany won't appreciate that very much."

"Appreciate what?" Brittany asks getting out of Quinn's car.

"You have got to be kidding me...my own car?"

"It ain't my fault Lima Heights has minimal places to go."

"You're not from the ghetto so stop acting like you are…your dad's a dentist."

"I am proud of where I come from and no one will ever make me deny it."

"Whatever S…no can you please move I have to stop off at the car wash and rinse out my car now before I go home."

"Just make sure you get the driver's seat cause I…" Brittany stops when Santana covers her mouth.

"Fine Quinn but remember this…until you can accept who you are how do you ever expect anyone to accept who you are?" She goes to walk away when she turns around, "oh and I would strongly suggest putting a sheet over your seat cause Brittany likes it when I'm the one driving."


	7. For The First Time Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews please keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Six**

Quinn shuts her locker to find Brittany hiding behind it, "geeze Brittany you scared me."

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to let you know that if you needed anyone to talk to I'm here."

"Talk to about what?"

"Santana told me that you like Rachel but you're afraid to tell her how you feel so if you want me to help unpress your lemon let me know and I'll bring over my lemon presser."

"What are you talking about?"

"Santana said that you were having trouble with your lemon pressing so I thought I would help. I don't know how pressing lemons and your feelings for Rachel go together but whatever." She walks away as Quinn walks into the bathroom and finds Rachel fixing her hair.

"Oh hey Quinn…where would you like to…" her words are cut off by Quinn slamming her lips against the brunettes. "Quinn I don't need to hide from Finn in the girls bathroom so there is no need to kiss me in here."

"Rachel I like you," Quinn states looking at her lips and moving closer to her.

"Well I like you too Quinn that's…"

"No Rachel listen for once and don't talk; I like you as a friend, but I like you more than that too. When I'm around you I feel my heart race like when a cop pulls behind me when I'm driving. I can't help but smile when you talk and I act out by making fun of you or by slapping you in your face…sorry about that again."

Rachel walks over to the door, pauses, and then turns back around. "So you lashing out at me and making my life a living hell at times is you covering up your true feelings for me?"

Putting her head down and leaning up against the wall Quinn whispers, "yeah…lame I know."

Rachel walks over to her and raises her head smiling, "it's not lame Quinn…it's flattering." She leans over and lightly kisses Quinn keeping her hand under her chin. Backing away she smiles and whips a tear from Quinn's eye. "You know you're more beautiful when you open up." She leans back over and lightly kisses her again this time using her tongue to rub the blondes lower lip to ask for permission to enter.

"Wait the door,"

"I locked it; that's why I walked over there. Like I said I like the dramatics." She takes Quinn's hair tie out and runs her fingers through it. Getting on her knees in front of Quinn, she starts to lightly kiss her jaw line making her way to her neck, leaving light pecks teasing the blonde. "This is very Brittana of us right now…getting it on in the bathroom at school."

"Yeah but it's all the adventure and if you want to think of it this way it can be very good for our song writing." She pulls Rachel closer and they start fighting for dominance right away. Rachel lies on top of keeping her hands on her neck showing that she's the one in charge. Quinn moves her hands under Rachel's shirt and moves them to the front massaging her breasts. "Well you don't waste any time do you?"

"You can thank Santana and Brittany; after Cheerios practices we use to…well you know. Not all the time just when once in a blue moon."

"Well then I guess you have to let me know who's better them or me." Rachel moves Quinn's shirt up and starts kissing her stomach. Dragging her tongue along the blonde's hip bone, she starts to unbutton her pants making the blonde shake.

"Oh my God Rachel."

Throwing Quinn's pants to the side she starts to kiss her inner thigh while rubbing her center. She makes her way back up Quinn's stomach removing her bra and massaging her breasts with her tongue. "You're such a tease," the shaking blonde states running her hands through her hair.

"Oh you have no idea," removing Quinn's underwear she starts to blow on her wet center and only touching with the tip of her tongue. "Do you think you can handle it Quinn Fabray?"

"More than you know."

"More than you know what?" Quinn's mom asks opening up the curtains to her room.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"I think the question is what are you doing? It's Sunday and we have church in an hour and you are still in bed. That must have been a great dream cause you couldn't stop smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah and I hope it was worth it because you have to hurry up and get ready so that we can go to church. Also Rachel Berry is here to see you." She leaves as Quinn puts on her bathrobe. Walking to the door, the last image Quinn has of Rachel is the one of her from her dream. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we were going to work on our songs today?"

"I meant later Rachel not at the crack of dawn," she catches herself smile turns her head hoping Rachel didn't see.

"Oh okay well just let me know when you're ready; and thanks again for last night. Not the making out part because I could have gone without that, but the covering up part."

"You're welcome Rachel; I know that you guys are going to get back together at the end of the year so there's no need for Finn to get into a fight with you over something stupid."

"Well thank you and I guess I'll talk to you later," she walks away Quinn shuts the door.

"What did Rachel want?"

"I told her we could work on our songs today for Glee Club and she thought that meant as soon as the sun rose."

"She's an overachiever isn't she?"

"Yeah but she knows what she wants to do in life and singing is her favorite thing to do."

"Well that's good, now hurry up and get ready for Church."

"Okay," walking up to her room she shuts her door and leans against it smiling.


	8. For The First Time Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Walking up to Rachel's house Quinn can only think of the dream she had from this morning. The way Rachel was so relaxed and okay with everything she just said; it made her question if she really is starting to like the sometimes annoying brunette more than a friend. "Hello Quinn how was Church?" the perky brunette asks letting her inside and heading up to her room.

"It was fine Rachel thank you; have you written anymore to your song?"

"I threw it away," sitting on her bed she pulls out her notebook and exhales heavily.

"Why did you do that it was so good."

"I feel like I could do better so I wrote more down; have you written anymore?"

"No."

"Quinn if we are going to succeed in having our songs be used at Sectionals, then we have to work as a team and if either one of us are struggling then we have to speak up."

"I'm not struggling I just have other things on my mind right now."

"I understand that Quinn so do I; where am I going to live in New York, is Finn going to live with me if he comes with me, is Kurt joining me because that would be like awesome…"

"How can you write a ballad when all you think about is Finn? Ballads come from the heart and your heart is all wrapped up in Finn that you can't even see what's in front of you." Quinn rolls her eyes and stands up looking out the window.

"What do you mean right in front of me Quinn?"

Pausing trying to regain her composure, she turns around and smiles, "your family, meeting your mom for the first time two years ago, finishing school, worrying about the future. You have so much more to write about other than Finn so why don't you try to do that rather than trying to get his attention."

Rachel puts her head down and slightly smiles, "you are absolutely right Quinn; why is it that you are the only person, other than Finn obviously, that makes me realize this?"

"Probably because I'm the only one who can tolerate you for more than five minutes," she grabs her bags and opens the door. "Since neither one of us have anything to show on another I'm going to go so I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay Quinn and thank you."

"You're welcome," she walks out as her phone rings. "Yes Santana."

"I was just wondering if you and man hands sealed the deal yet."

"There is no deal to seal because I don't see her like that; what happened last night was me helping her not get into a fight with Finn over something stupid."

"Since when do you care whether her and man boobs fight?"

"Since I have her as a partner for this stupid Glee Club and don't feel like having to listen to her about Finn this and Finn that."

"Oh okay well did you sleep good last night?"

"What?"

"Have any out of the ordinary dreams?"

"How do you…"

"Because after the first time I kissed Brit I had a dream of us sweet lady kissing each other all over the place and that's when I realized I liked her more than a friend."

"Well I had a great night sleep and no dreams come to mind Santana, but I do have a question for you…why do you care so much?"

"I don't I just like holding this over your head and watching you squirm."

"That's very Santana of you; what happened to the new Santana that Brittany created?"

"Brittany's not here so I can act the way I want to."

"Well you're acting like your old bitchy self so stop."

"No I'm good."

"Alright Santana I have to go so I'll talk to you later," Quinn hangs up the phone before Santana can interrupt. Pulling into her driveway she sees Brittany sitting on her doorstep. "What am I being double teamed," she asks walking up to Brit.

"I hope you don't mind that I stopped by, I came here to help you out with your feelings for Rachel."

"Brittany that's really sweet but I don't have any feelings for Rachel so what Santana told you is a lie."

"Santana didn't have to tell me I can see it by your reactions."

"What do you mean my reactions?"

"How you act when she walks in the door at Glee Club, how you smile when someone says her name; it's written all over your face."

"That's really sweet Brittany that you think that I guess, but you're reading it all wrong."

Brittany puts her head down and starts to pout, "great…first I needed help reading and now I need help reading people." She runs off leaving Quinn by herself.

"_Am I really that obvious? Brittany can even figure out and everyone knows that she isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed so for her to see it I wonder who else does." _


	9. For The First Time Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much again for the reviews and comments please keep them coming. I know the last chapter was a little slow, but I'm hoping this one will redeem myself. Nothing mushy yet but a nice Santana/Rachel moment. Don't forget more reviews the better!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Aright guys it's been a few weeks since I've seen any progress so let's start with Lauren, Tina, and…Santana with your group please." Mr. Schue asks pointing to the empty chair next to Tina.

"You know Mr. Schue if you weren't my teacher I would have to go all Lima Heights on your vest wearing butt for interrupting Brittana time." She gets up and sits next to Tina folding her arms and crossing her legs letting out a heavy exhale.

"Great to know Santana…so what do you guys have."

"Well Tina and finished our up-beat song and are about half way done with our ballad."

"And how much of this has Santana written?"

"Uh…" Tina looks at Lauren and then Santana.

"That's what I thought; how about this Santana…if you don't start participating with your group I will not allow you sit anywhere near Brittany, talk to Brittany, sing with Britt…"

"Oh my God Mr. Schue I get it and that's really mean."

"I have to do what I think is best for the team. Mike, Finn…what do you guys have?"

"Up-beat is done and we just started the slow song."

"Kurt and Puck?"

"I plead the fifth," Puck answers with his arms folded.

"Alright…Mercedes and Britt?"

"What do you think Mr. Schue?" Mercedes answers pointing at the blonde with is making hearts in the air to Santana.

"Right…and Quinn and…Rachel where's Quinn?"

"I wish to not comment on that subject right now due to the fact that Quinn hasn't been answering me ever since…" she stops and looks at Finn.

"Ever since what Rachel?"

"Ever since we had a disagreement on the ballad," she quietly states keeping her head down.

"Okay…well everybody has fights and that only makes you stronger as a writer and performer. Now I don't want you guys to think that since the song writing is going so well that you can slack off or anything; Sectionals are closer than you think so I need you guys to continue to concentrate and stay focused." He walks into his office and everyone turns to look at Rachel.

"What did you do to her Rachel?" Puck asks finally looking up.

"I thought you were pleading the fifth?"

"Only when it comes to the songs, but when it comes to this hell no; so Rachel did you tell her she looked fat or something?"

"No I have not made any comments told her in any kind of way…"

"That's the problem," Santana whispers shaking her head.

"What are you talking about Santana?" Rachel asks snapping her head towards her.

"Why does everyone always ask me what I'm talking about? It's clear as the glass I pour my wine into every Friday night, but none of you guys are actually looking to see it."

"I see it because I'm at your house every Friday night," Brittany adds in smiling.

"Okay Santana…please elaborate what you mean; is that better?" Rachel asks leaning her head forward.

"You want me to elaborate what I know in front of everybody?"

Rachel looks around to find everyone moving to the end of their chairs, "hell yeah Santana do it."

"Huh Rachel?"

"I don't know of anything that would be shocking to the rest of the class so…" Rachel stops as Santana whispers into her ear making her squirm.

"Yeah I didn't think you wanted me to say that out loud." She motions her head to the side as her and Brittany leave. Rachel looks around at everyone looking at her, stares at the ground then grabs her bags and leaves bumping into Santana as she turns the corner. "That didn't take you that long."

"What did Quinn tell you?"

"Nothing…I swear," walking away with her cocky smirk Rachel follows her as Brittany walks out of the bathroom to join them.

"Then what you just whispered in my ear about knowing the truth about what happened a few weeks ago at Breadsticks?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my God Santana you told her about what we did in Quinn's car?" Brittany stops.

Rachel looks at Santana and closes her eyes turning her head, "ewe."

"Britt, sweetheart, do you mind giving me and Rachel some girl time alone. I love you and I know you know that, but right now I have to talk to Rachel…girl on girl."

"Okay S, but you owe me a lot of sweet lady kisses tonight."

"Deal," she gives Britt a quick peck and then walks away with Rachel. "So the truth…do you think you can handle it?"

"Santana while I am not quite sure where you are going with this, I was there as you well know and nothing happened. Quinn was just helping me out so that Finn wouldn't get mad that I ditched him because no one wants to start a fight."

"Oh you and Q need to get real; I know that there is something more going on between you two and I find it extremely frustrating that you two are too stupid to admit it."

"I honestly have no idea what you…"

"Are talking about yeah I know it's almost as if you and Q read out of the same book. I know that you and Q like each other."

"Yeah we are starting to become friends and that is really neat you know with everything that her and I have been through…"

"I'm not talking about being friends, I'm talking about you and Q getting it on and liking it."

"We don't…"

"I saw you when you walked away from her that night; you hesitated a little and the smile that the both of you had…that's not just a 'hey I'm glad we're finally friends' smile, that was a 'wow you're actually kind of a cool girl that I possible might like more than a friend' smile."

"Why do you are so much…why are you telling me this stuff and everything?"

"Cause I know what it's like to be where you and Q are; not sure and not wanting anyone to find out because you don't want to be labeled."

"I understand that you might want to help Quinn right now, but why me?"

Santana takes a deep breath and sits on the stairs outside of the school, "you might be annoying 99.9% of the time Rachel, but when I actually look at you, I see a girl who is scared about the future, scared about what she's going to become and scared about who she is."

"How can you tell?"

"Because what I've learned about people is that the truth is in their eyes and not how they act in front of people. Why am I helping you…because Brittany is a kind soul and sees the good in everybody."

"So she really has changed you."

"I guess but I'll deny it to save my Lima Heights roots."

"Here we go again," Rachel stands up and starts to walk away when Santana takes her arm.

"Just know that if you need anyone to talk to…Brittany is just a phone call away." She smiles and walks away from Rachel.


	10. For The First Time Chapter 9

**Alright Faberry fans this is the chapter that I wish we could get on the show, but we all know it's not going to happen. Please as many reviews as I can get on this the better. Comment too…do you like the helping Santana, will Finn find out, will Faberry realize their true feelings for each other?**

**Chapter Nine**

"Hi Ms. Fabray is Quinn available please?" Rachel politely asks.

"Yeah she's upstairs come on in I'll get her."

"Thank you," Rachel walks in and sits down on the living room couch. Looking around she shakes her leg in nervousness, anxious to talk to her, somewhat anger because Quinn hasn't talk to her. "Hello Quinn," she sits up straight and smiles.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay," Quinn sits on the opposite couch not making any kind of eye contact with Rachel.

"Is your mother around? I don't think it would be a good idea for her to listen to this conversation because she could take it the wrong way."

"She's upstairs…it's her 'me' time which is her 'wine' time."

"Okay good; I was talking to Santana today and she said something very interesting."

"I don't know what drugs Santana has been taking lately but you shouldn't be listening to her at all."

"See a part of me is thinking that I shouldn't be thinking about it, but then some of the statements that she said made sense and that's why I am here."

"Which are Rachel?"

"The last time we spoke Quinn you were telling me about looking at what's in front of me when it comes to writing the ballad."

"Yeah your point is?"

"Quinn do you like me in a romantic way?"

"Rachel you are absolutely ridiculous and I can't believe that you are listening to what Santana says."

"Then can I ask you another question?"

"You're going to anyway so you might as well."

"How come you haven't made any kind of eye contact with me since you walked in the room?"

Closing her eyes Quinn finally looks up slowly opening them up and looking at Rachel who is looking right back at her. "Everybody has a moment in their life when they look at someone and just feel happy for them. I know that I helped you out that night and it felt good actually doing something right…"

"Can you stop lying Quinn please it's really annoying."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are and I can tell because when you lie you look to the left just like most people that do."

"I don't know what to say Rachel."

"What about the truth?"

Quinn lightly laughs and looks up to the ceiling, "the truth…if I knew what that was this conversation wouldn't be so hard."

"Then tell me what is going through your head; I know that we just became friends recently because of Glee, but if you aren't able to tell me what you are thinking then what kind of relationship…business or friendship wise, are we going to have?"

Standing up and walking over to her side table, Quinn looks down and stares at her bible. "Kurt and Blaine are very brave and strong as a couple. They don't care about what people say about them behind their backs and they smile at the looks people give them."

"Well they're in love, but I don't understand how this is relevant to our discussion we are having now."

Turning around, Quinn again lightly smiles now walking over to the front window. "See what I mean about not seeing what's in front of you? Santana's never right about anything, but she is right about one thing…she has awesome gaydar."

"About…"

"There's this voice going on in my head right now that is yelling at me saying that I need to shut up because it's not true, that I'm going through a faze, and this is not very Christian of me."

"Quinn you are making no sense…"

"Santana told you that I like you right?"

"Not in so many words," Rachel nods her head in agreement.

"Well she's not wrong; I don't know what it is Rachel but I feel like a different person when I'm around you. I get butterflies in my stomach, I can't stop myself from smiling when someone says your name, I get nervous when I know I'm going to be in the room with you fearing that I might do or say something stupid so that all comes out in hurtful comments and anger…sorry."

Rachel stands up and folds her arms walking over to Quinn, "so you have romantic feelings for me?"

"Yeah…I don't know why since 95% of the time I find you annoying as can be, but lately I've gotten to know who you are and that annoyance level has gone down to about…80." She starts to laugh and then walks over to the door about to open it when Rachel stops her putting her hand on top of hers. "You really have to stop doing that."

"Well you didn't give me a chance to react to this, and since I am a main piece of this conversation, I believe now is my time to say something."

"I don't want or expect you to say anything because I don't know what these feelings are so until I do, I think it would be best for us to just work on these songs separated."

Rachel shakes her head starts to laugh, "you really are afraid to open your heart aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? I have opened my heart to Finn, Sam, Puck for a small amount of time, but they all ended up in the garbage just like my popularity."

"Pukerman, from what I understand, was a night based on wine coolers, Sam was ruined because of Finn…no offense, and Finn himself…sorry."

"The feelings that I have for you, not really knowing what they are, I've never had them with any of the boys. I see Kurt and Blaine, and Santana and Brittany and I just…" her words are cut off when Rachel lightly kisses her keeping her hands on her waist.

"What did you feel there?"

"Is this a dream?"

"Not that I am aware of…if it was Pukerman would probably be here rooting for another kiss."

Quinn opens her eyes and lightly exhales smiling, "probably."

"So…what did you feel at that moment?"

"Fireworks."

"Quinn Fabray I am trying to help you and making fun of me or…"

"I'm not lying or trying to make fun of you or anything; Finn has said that he's felt fireworks before but I never did. I might not know who or what I want, but for the first time I can say that I see fireworks."

Looking down Rachel closes her eyes, looks up, and then opens them again smiling, "you and I are going through the same thing right now so maybe working together and not separating is the right thing to do."

"So you are suggesting that we continue to work together through these feelings and see what happens?"

"Yeah…only the truth will come out while spending everyday together."

"Okay deal…but no one can know."

"Obviously," smiling Rachel kisses Quinn on the cheek and leaves.


	11. For The First Time Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"I wonder what's going on with Quinn and Rachel?" Tina states out loud as her and Lauren work on the song and Santana sits on the opposite side of the room texting.

"I know…maybe Finn rotated back to Quinn and Rachel found out."

"True; you know the three of them could have their own reality show."

"Yeah but what would you call it; you can't do Three's Company cause it's already been used."

"Right…what about the Love Triangle instead of The Love Boat?"

"Good one," Lauren shakes her head while eating a bag of chips.

"What do you think Santana?"

"About what?" She asks barely moving.

"Quinn, Rachel and Finn having their own television show."

"Stupid."

"Why…they are Lima, Ohio's version of Days of Our Lives."

Santana gets up and moves next to them looking at the lyrics that the other two started, "the Glee Club itself is a version of Days of Our Lives. Rachel and Quinn should be on MTV."

"What's the difference?"

Rolling her eyes the sassy Latina stands up and grabs her bag, "look I'm not here to talk about Q and man hands okay. The only reason why I'm here is cause Mr. Schue threatened my sweet lady kisses with Brittany so if he asks I was here. The next line should say look at what's in front of you…think about that one when you ask what's going on between Q and Rachel." She flips her hair and winks at the both of them as she walks out.

"What is she talking about?" Tina asks snapping her head back to Lauren.

"Only one way to find out," Lauren puts the chips down, cleans her fingers, and then picks up the phone. "Mercedes…has Brittany said anything to you about Rachel and Quinn?"

"You're kidding me right? I'll be lucky if I can get her to say anything else besides Santana, sweet lady kisses, and I can't write."

"Well Santana definitely knows something about the Quinn/Rachel and probably Finn drama so that means that Brittany has to know so try to find out."

"Yeah okay," Mercedes hangs up and looks at Brittany who is staring at Mercedes mannequin's head that hold her weaves. "Brittany what are you doing?"

"Having a staring contest; she's really good and has beat me the past five times but I think I'm starting to wear her down."

"Wow," she shakes her head and sits on her bed. "So…what's going on with Rachel and Quinn?"

Brittany widens her eyes and her head starts to shake when she heavily exhales and lowers her head, "ugh you win again; I need a time-out but I'll be back." She sits next to Mercedes and smiles, "what do you mean?"

"Well they are partners and they are never together, then yesterday Rachel said that her and Quinn haven't really talked. Did they get into a fight?"

Rocking back and forth, Brittany shakes her head, "Santana told me I can't say anything about seeing them kiss at Breadsticks."

"What!" Mercedes falls off her bed quickly jumping back up.

"She told me not to say anything so I'm not going to because it's none of my business."

"What else did Santana tell you not to say?"

"She told me not to say anything about Breadsticks, how Rachel and Quinn like each other but they don't know, and how her and I got kicked out of the movie theater because people got jealous of our sweet lady kisses."

With her mouth slightly open Mercedes grabs her phone and pats Brittany on the back, "you're such a good girlfriend for keeping everything a secret; I have to go downstairs and make a quick phone call I'll be right back."

"Okay I'm going to try to beat your friend in the staring contest," she gets back up and starts staring back at the head as Mercedes laughs and calls Lauren back. "Oh my God they kissed."

"No freakin' way," Lauren states dropping her milkshake on the floor.

"Yeah at Breadsticks; that video that's on youtube isn't her and Santana it's Quinn and Rachel."

"Well this just got interesting," Tina adds.

"Yeah…maybe they were drunk?"

"No way…after our Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza neither one of them have touched a drink."

"Then what would cause them to make out…let alone in public?" Tina asks looking at Lauren.

"Maybe Rachel fell on top of Quinn…"

"And their lips broke her fall get real Mercedes," Lauren states. "We have to get to the bottom of this and Mercedes you and Rachel are the closest any of us are to either one of them so it's up to you."

"Wait hold up…I'm not about to go up to Rachel and start interrogating her."

"Interrogating her for what?" Santana asks walking into Mercedes house.

"Don't you knock?"

"Sorry I forgot; so why are interrogating man hands?"

"No reason," she looks down at the floor and rocks back and forth on her feet.

"Oh my God Brittany opened her mouth."

"I'll call you guys back," Mercedes hangs up and follows Santana upstairs to her room.

"Brittany didn't I specifically say not to open your mouth."

"Huh?"

"You told Aretha over here about Q and Rachel."

"No I didn't I told her I couldn't tell her that they kissed at Breadsticks." Brittany pauses and tilts her head, "oh…whoops."

Santana turns around and looks at Mercedes, "look Mercedes I understand that this could be late breaking news and that Jacob would love for you to bring this to him, but you need to keep that mouth of yours shut or I will shut it myself."

Backing up Mercedes now tilts her head, "okay I would normally punch you in the face right now for threatening me, but I'm confused. Why would you care if anyone found out about the two of them, I mean you normally don't care about anyone except yourself or Brit."

"Listen Ms. Franklin, unless you wanna see gangsta Santana I suggest you keep your mouth shut like Rebecca Black should have or I will ends you." She takes Brittany's hand and leaves.

"Guys we have a major problem."

"What?"

"Santana just showed up and…I can't believe I'm going to say this, but she threatened me if I told anyone about Rachel and Quinn so this has to be big if she is standing up for them."

"Oh yeah this is big news…Mission 'what's going on between Rachel and Quinn' is a go," Lauren pats Tina on the back knocking her on the floor.

"I'll talk to Rachel and you guys should talk to Finn to see what's going on with him and the two of them."

"Deal," they all hang up.

"So I'm not getting any sweet lady kisses?" Brittany asks getting into Santana's car.

"No Brit because I asked you to do one thing and you ran your mouth."

"But I didn't."

"Yes you did sweetheart; I know you didn't mean to but you did and now I have to do damage control."

"How."

"Tell Rachel and Q to keep their distance and not to be so obvious."

"Not that I'm complaining because I totally love this sensitive side of you, but why do you care so much?"

Licking her lips Santana grips harder onto the steering wheel, "because I was them two years ago. I wished that I had someone to help me and talk me through it so that's what I'm doing for them.


	12. For The First Time Chapter 11

**Sorry it took awhile for this chapter I've been busy with work. I'm glad you guys are liking it, especially the sensitive Santana. I know it's a bit slow moving but don't worry I have more ideas up my sleeves then the whole writing staff put together. Enjoy and remember Reviews/comments please! **

**Chapter Eleven**

"Santana as much as I appreciate your assistance in this sexual confusing time for me, I don't think pulling me into the bathroom in front of everyone is the best way to silence…"

"Shut up Rachel and let me talk; Brittany accidently opened her mouth to Mercedes about you and Q mackin at Breadstick."

"What?"

"Look, you know Brittany, she doesn't mean to tell anybody but she ends up running that beautiful mouth of hers. I told Mercedes that if she opens her mouth that there would be consequences, but now I need you and Q to continue to not be together cause you two together are as obvious as Ricky Martin being gay."

"I just don't understand why you are…"

"Oh my God all because I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent doesn't mean that I don't have a sensitive side okay. I'm trying to help you and Q figure out who you are in this place called life so right now you need to keep your distance from her in school okay?"

Tilting her head, Rachel walks to the bathroom door before turning around, "fine," walking out of the bathroom she he possible future girlfriend turning the corner. Looking at her she smiles and walks in front of her not waiting to walk with her.

"_What are you to good to talk to me in public?" _Rachel reads her text that Quinn sent her.

"_No I just got warned by Santana that apparently people are onto us because Brittany told Mercedes that we were the ones kissing at Breadsticks."_

_ "What; oh my God that girl never could keep her mouth shut. What are we suppose to do according to the Queen?"_

_ "She said to keep our distance, but I'm not going to lie it's really hard especially with you wearing that adorable top."_

_ "Well thank you Rachel, but your skinny jeans beat my top."_

_ ";)"_

_ "Ugh so we are suppose to do what in Glee which is right now?"_

_ "Do what we normally do…ignore each other."_

_ "It's going to be tough."_

_ "Yes it is but pretend you still hate me?"_

_ "I never hated you."_

_ "I know." _Putting her phone away, Rachel sits down with Quinn sitting behind her.

"Hey girl," walking up smiling Mercedes sits next to Rachel smiling.

"Hello Mercedes."

"How is your song writing going?"

"Quite well thank you how about yours?"

"Going pretty well considering the fact that my partner thinks my mannequin head is my friend and she has staring contests with it."

"Oh well that sounds like writing gold." Rachel lightly smiles when Quinn kicks the back of her seat.

"Speaking of writing gold, how's your writing with Quinn going; are you two talking again?"

"We are back on speaking terms after our little disagreement thank you."

"Anytime…and I just want to let you know that if you need anyone to talk to I'm here," Mercedes pats her on the shoulder and sits next to Lauren and Tina who stare at her in disbelief. "What?"

"That was the lamest attempt of finding information out that I have ever seen in my life." Lauren shakes her head and closing her eyes.

"Seriously Mercedes…what was that?"

"I have never had to do this before so sorry I'm not a pro."

"Looks like it's up to you and me Tina," Lauren pats Tina on the leg.

"Great," Tina whimpers rubbing her leg.

"Hey Rachel," Finn smiles walking up to her.

"Hello Finn."

"So I know you turned me down once, but trying to keep this friendship going until we get back together, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to Breadsticks with me…again."

"Finn we have to go to the football field and…talk." Mike briefly looks at Rachel and walks out the door with Lauren and Tina following. Santana walks out of the way as they leave, sees Finn follow, and then quietly follows them.

"Where is everyone going?" Mr. Schue asks as he walks into the choir room.

"Something about having to go to the football field," Rachel answers turning around to look at Quinn.

"Well I guess our two week get together is not going to happen this week unless Puck…"

"No way Mr. Schue, Kurt and I are pleading the fifth."

"Okay then I guess everyone should just split up."

"Brittany are you ready to write."

"I told you Mercedes I don't know how to. I tried learning from Santana but looking at her fingers just made me…"

Jumping up Mercedes walks out the door, "that's it I want a new partner."

"No Mercedes wait I'll change," Britt runs to follow her.

"Poor Brittany will never change," Kurt states while continuing to write.

"Don't say that, people change all the time and speaking of changing, what is so secret about your songs that you are refusing to speak about it?" Rachel asks turning around.

"Not tellin' unless you spill the beans about what you and Quinn are fighting about."

"You are pleading the fifth so I will do the same." She gets up and leaves with Quinn following leaving in the opposite direction.

"Mike you know I love you and your washboard abs…but unless you want to go back to Asian counseling you're going to tell me what is going on with Finn and his slinky."

"What?"

"Oh don't act stupid Photoshop," Lauren states pushing Tina out of the way. "Which end of the slinky is Finn on right now, Rachel or Quinn?"

"Ugh he's not dating either one of them."

"Mike?"

"Honestly he's not; it's kind of annoying because he's always talking about how he misses Rachel and blah blah blah."

Lauren looks at Tina and nudges her forward, "we think that Rachel and Quinn might have something going on and we need you to find out."

"What?"

"It'll kind of be cute don't you think? I mean you and I, alone, being secretive," Tina runs her fingers up and down Mike's abs.

"Alright I'm in."

"Good mission 'are Rachel and Quinn together' is in full affect." Lauren yet again pats Tina on the back knocking her over once again. "Geeze Tina get some strength," Lauren and Mike walk away as Finn walks up.

"Why would you guys think that Rachel and Quinn are dating?"

"No reason at all," Tina gets up looking around realizing she's by herself.

"Then why would you be talking to Mike about finding out if they are."

"Man boobs listen," Santana states walking from behind the sign. "I was trying to test Brittany's loyalty to me so I told her that I saw Q and Man hands kissing and of course she told Mercedes. I should have picked something a little less dramatic, but I was bored."

"Wow Santana that's really mean," he shakes his head and walks away.

"Now for you," the threatening Latina folds her arms and stares at Tina. "You need to go tell your model boyfriend and pet shamu that nothing is going on between Q and Rach…man hands."

"We didn't think…"

"Look Tina, I understand that I have gone a bit soft since Brittany and I have become official and everything, but I have no problem reminding you where I come from." She walks away and flips her hair in Tina's face.

"_Guys we have a major problem," _Tina texts and then runs off the field.

"Oh I'm sorry," Rachel states bumping into someone. "Quinn; what are you doing coming out of the janitor closet?"

"Wanted to know what it's going to feel like when I do decide to come out of the closet," laughing they start to walk.

"This feeling that you and I are having doesn't mean that it's going to define who we are for the rest of our lives. A lot of kids go through this stage at our age and realize that they don't find someone of the same sex attractive at all."

"It's more than that though Rachel; I…never mind you're probably right. I'm going to write my song tonight and it'll be done tomorrow so hurry up and write that ballad," Quinn laughs walking in front of her turning around to look.

"Well there's no rush to finish these songs…"

"Mine's almost done and I can tell by your reaction that you aren't so you should go home and write." Quinn smiles licking her lips.


	13. For The First Time Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

___**Verse 1**_

_Sun goes down we wake up_

_ Everybody grab a cup_

_ Don't need a man that's our plan_

_ Just us girls yes we can_

_ We can dance all night long_

_ Everybody loves this song_

_ So get on up and stomp your feet_

_ Get ready to love this beat_

_**Chorus**_

_ See the lights hear the sounds_

_ Everybody buys us rounds_

_ Girls to our left gals to our right_

_ All the boys are out of sight_

_ We're gonna clap our hands all night long_

_ And we're only half way done with this song_

_**Verse 2**_

_ We're gonna keep on dancin'_

_ Like reindeer we'll keep prancin'_

_ Circles around you til you can't stand_

_ Listen to us men, get off our land_

_ Kesha, Nicki, they paved the way_

_ For us girls to say what we need to say_

_ So sit back and enjoy the ride_

_ Girl power is comin' in on this tide_

_**Chorus Two**_

_ Just keep dancing' that's our plans_

_ Don't need bottles don't need cans_

_ Just give me that beat _

_ We'll be on our feet_

_ You think you got us beat think again_

_ When we're done we'll be getting a ten_

_**Bridge**_

_ We might be small and quiet_

_ We might not all be on a diet_

_ There is one thing you will see sitting in that row_

_ It's that we put on one heck of a show_

_**Repeat Chorus (x2)**_

"So what did you think," Quinn asks Rachel as they sit on Rachel's bed.

"That was really good Quinn; no offense but it is a lot better than I expected it to be because I never really thought you could write a song."

"No offense taken because I was unaware that I would be able to too."

"Barbara and Adele, I believe, would be proud because it is about girls not needing men and being independent and going out to have a good time, and Adele would be because it sounds like such a great catchy, Adele beat kind of song."

"Well as long as Miss. Streisand will approve and with you being her number one fan then I'm good. Have you finished your song yet?"

Getting up Rachel ruffles through some papers pretending to look for something, "you know it was right here…ugh I must have misplaced it. Oh well I'll look for it later and then…"

"You're lying," the smirking blonde states standing up and folding her arms.

"What…no, what would make you think…"

"Because you never lose anything."

"I didn't say I lost it I said I misplaced it, there's a difference."

"Why are you pushing this song off? The Rachel Berry I know would have had this song done a month ago."

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiles when seeing Quinn in the reflection. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now Quinn, but all I know is that it feels great. I can't describe what the feeling is, but I never felt this with Finn, Noah, or Jesse." Turning around she takes a tissue and pats under her eyes. I never thought about being in a relationship with another woman, let alone you with everything that we've been through, but ever since you slapped me at prom last year I've seen you differently."

"Well Rachel I guess a you're welcome is in order."

Smiling even bigger Rachel moves closer and cups the side of Quinn's face. Looking into her bluish-green eyes, she moves closer and cups the side of her face. "You really do have beautiful eyes Quinn…very telling."

"Then what are they saying to you now?"

"What they are saying to me and what I think they are saying are two different things."

"Why do you always look more into the situation than what you actually should?" She pulls onto the smaller brunette's belt to pull her closer now inches away from her face. "How about I help you figure this out." She leans forward and lightly kisses her letting go of her belt and moving it to her backside. Rachel moves her hand down to her neck and pulls her in closer as they kissing, deepening the kiss.

"Rachel honey dinner's ready; and make sure to tell Quinn that she is more than welcome to stay as well." Rachel's dad yells from downstairs.

Pulling back, she takes a deep breath, "okay dad I'll ask her. How would you like to stay for dinner? Then maybe you can help me with my ballad and the second part of our song."

"I already am helping you, you just don't know it yet," Quinn kisses Rachel on the cheek, smiles, and grabs her bag while leaving.

"Not staying for dinner Quinn?" Robert asks as he sets the table.

"No Mr. Berry, but thank you."

"No thank you Quinn."

"For what?"

Walking over to her he pats her on the arm and smiles, "Rachel use to come home and cry from either something that Finn did to her or from you, Santana, or Brittany saying something to her. Now…she comes home with a smile on her face every day and is so much more chipper. I don't know if it's because she will be graduating soon or what, but you have changed her so thank you."

"You are very welcome Robert."

"Mission 'are Quinn and Rachel together' is now in session." Lauren states while sitting on the football field with Mike, and Tina. "Where's Mercedes?"

"She's not coming…she has to write because Brittany isn't doing anything." Tina keeps her head down not looking at Lauren.

"Whatever…have you two found anything out yet?"

"Nope."

"Nothing…all Finn says when it comes to Rachel is I love her, why won't she go to Breadsticks with me, I can't wait 'til this year is over so that we can finally get back together." Mike rolls his eyes while shaking his head.

"Okay so nothing from Finn, what about Rachel?"

Tina keeps her head down as Mike rubs her back, "nothing at all."

"Why are you so quiet Tina?"

"Listen Lauren I know that you can beat me up and I fully respect that, but Tina got threatened by Santana to stop. She said that it was a big mistake and that nothing is going on between Quinn and Rachel."

"When was the last time you guys believed anything that Santana said?" When no one answers, Lauren shakes her head and stands up. "I'll talk to Santana, you two try to figure it out."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't but this is a lot more fun than writing a slow song about love, or break-ups isn't it?"

Tina and Mike look at each other, "you're on your own Lauren…sorry." They both run before she can retaliate.

"Looks like you just got ditched, "Santana states smiling and clapping walking out from behind the…again.

"Oh no I didn't get ditched, I'm just the only one that's not afraid of you."

"Well start being afraid because I'm warning you; what Brittany told Mercedes was a made up joke just so I can see if she can be quiet, but of course my gorgeous girlfriend couldn't. Nothing is going on between Q and man hands so you need to back off."

"If nothing is going on with them, then why are you so protective of them?"

"I'm not…it's just that this year most of us are graduating and it would nice to be on top before we do."

"Wow…not so Lima Heights anymore are we S?" Lauren smiles circling the much smaller brunette.

"Oh I will show you Lima Heights vaca grande y gorda." The now angered Latina gets in Lauren's face.

"Calm down there chica I'll back off," she smiles as she backs away blowing her a kiss.


	14. For The First Time Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Santana what are you doing here?" Rachel asks staring at her on her front step.

"I am here to break your nose so that I can start a rumor that you and Quinn got into a fight." She walks inside and pops her knuckles.

"As much as I appreciate you trying to assist Quinn and I in our discovery of ourselves, I would like to kindly ask you to refrain from hitting my nose and aim for another part of my body." Backing up against the wall she covers her nose and closing her eyes.

"You know I have realized that I have lost my ghettoness since Britt and I have become official, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about what's left."

"I am very aware of that Santana…"

"No you aren't cause if you were then you and Q would get into a fight or something; did you know that Lauren, Mercedes, and the Asian's have formed a group to see if you two are together?"

"What?"

"Yeah…I've managed to threaten Tina and she warned Mike if she's smart, and Aretha is taken care of, but Lauren isn't budging."

Rachel walks into the living room and sits on the couch staring at the floor, "I don't know what to do."

"I do…get back together with Finn or punch mama bear in the face."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is."

"No it's really not Santana."

"Why not?"

"Because Finn and I decided to be single so that I can concentrate on New York."

"And how's that going for you lemon?"

"Look Santana I've never had any feelings for Quinn or any other girls but when I look at her…"

"Do you feel the same way when you look at Finn?"

Standing up she walks over to the window, "this is where Quinn told me she likes me in more than a friend way. When she told me I had…something just turned all warm inside me and for the first time I didn't smile because it was Finn that said it to me. The song he wrote for Nationals was beautifully written, and I knew that it was about me, but I took it a different way. I thought of you and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine…how you guys love each other but might have to hide it when you go out in public; having to hide who you are just to make other people happy. I've told Quinn that she is one of the prettiest girl's I've ever met, but even then I didn't look at her as a romantic partner. All I could think about was going to New York and becoming a famous, wondering if Finn was going to be coming with me as well as Kurt, and how many songs I'm going to sing solo this year. When I started senior year I knew that Finn and I weren't going to be a couple so I felt I had nothing to worry about…and then Quinn and I got partnered together. I got to know who she really is and how she really feels and it made me realize that she is beautiful inside and out. I catch myself thinking about her all the time; her smile, her eyes, her quiet yet old styled voice. I understand that coming from two gay fathers it will probably be expected for myself to come out as being gay, but that is just horrible people out there stereotyping. I love Finn, he was my first true love, but with Quinn…"

"You feel the happiest when you're around her," Santana cuts her off walking behind her folding her arms as well.

"Yeah…and I don't understand why, but I wouldn't want to figure out whatever I'm going through with anyone else with her."

"As much fighting Q and I have done over the past two years, I still consider her a sister of mine. If you two tell anyone that I'm helping you though I will deny it and then have my dad fix your teeth." The smiling Latina walks out as Rachel heavily exhales.

"Finn…what are you doing here?" Quinn asks as he walks inside her house.

"I heard something the other day and I know that if I ask you you'll tell me the truth since we're not dating anymore."

"Okay let's go in the living room," she leads him and they sit. "So what did you hear?"

"Are you and Rachel dating?"

"What?" She laughs and lowers her head smirking at the thought of her and Rachel actually becoming a couple.

"Yeah I heard from someone that you two are hooking up and I just wanted to come here and hear you say the word no so that I can go tell them that I heard it straight from the cows mouth…or whatever that saying is."

"Well I can assure you that we are not dating mostly because Rachel's a girl and so am I. You two are on a nine month break and then you are going to get back together and everything will be okay."

"I don't know cause like…she's different; I've asked her out to Breadsticks and she said no, she gives me one worded answers when I text her."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then if it's meant to be come June you will be graduating with her and right from there you two will fly to New York together."

"So you and her…"

"We are friends writing two songs together so that we can finally win and feel good about ourselves."

"Okay…no reason for you to lie to me this time so I believe you." He gets up and leaves. Staying seated, Quinn pulls out her phone and tosses it from hand to hand shaking her leg up and down. "_I can't do this right now; my song is done so write yours and I will look at it two weeks before Sectionals even though I'm sure it'll be fine…I'm sorry."_


	15. For The First Time Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What is the meaning of this?" Rachel walks into the choir room yelling at Quinn.

"You know you're lucky no one else is in here."

"No you are the lucky one; what the hell is this all about?" She throws her phone at the blonde showing the text she sent to Rachel last night."

"You can read."

"Wow Quinn…you know I'm a girl too so I know what PMSing is like, but there is no need to go this far. I thought…"

"Well you though wrong Rachel…it was a mistake and it's never going to happen again." She grabs her books and walks out into the hallway with Rachel following.

"What is with you…you were fine with this the other day and now, it's almost as if somebody has threatened you."

"No one threatened me Rachel, this was my decision and I wish that you will come to terms with it and move on," she pauses when the lights flicker a few times. "Finn came over and asked me if you and I were dating and it got me thinking that he loves you. You don't need someone messing with your heart again especially with me being in the mix."

"But the feelings…" Rachel stops when Quinn pulls her into the janitor closet.

"I know Rachel I have them too, but I can't be this rebellious. I mean I'm going to run for Prom Queen again and I need a king, and I'm a Christian and I shouldn't have these feelings for you like I do."

"But you do."

"Of course I do, but I can't do anything with them because of those reasons and because you're still in love with Finn." Both of them look up when the light goes out above them. "There's a sign." She reaches for the doorknob when, "you have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Pulling out her phone she uses it as a flashlight to see the doorknob in Quinn's hand. "Oh well this is going to cause a problem."

"Well you already have your cell phone out so lets use it and call someone to get us out of here."

"I would be more than happy to Quinn, but I don't have any service."

"What?" Looking at her phone she finds the same result. "Great everyone is in class and no one will be walking the hallway for another…half hour." Quinn sits down on a box as Rachel does the same.

"Quinn I like you."

"I like you to Rachel."

"Then why are you ending this before we have even started?"

"I don't want to, but I know that come June you and Finn are going to get back together and that'll leave me out in the dust as it normally does."

"That was the plan Quinn and then this happened," she takes her hand on puts it on her racing heart. "The day you opened up to me in the girl's bathroom was the day that this started; every time I see you my heart just races like Lauren does when a new chocolate comes out."

"Wow…sounding like a bit of Santana there," laughing she pulls her hand back and moves her hair out of her face.

"Yeah well with the amount of time that we have been spending around each other I was bound to pick up something from her." Licking her lips she shakes her legs. "I'll make you a deal; for the next two week I won't talk to you. No talking to each other, no group meetings…for the next two weeks I will write my ballad by myself. Within those two weeks I'll think about you, Finn, and everything I'm going through right now. My answer will be in my ballad Quinn…for how I feel, whether I want to do this with you, or not."

"You think two weeks will be enough time for you to figure out what you want in your future?"

Leaning over Rachel kisses Quinn touching her lips with her tongue first as if they have done this plenty of times. "That's all the time it took me to realize that I like you more than a friend." Smiling she sits back down when the door opens. "Oh sorry ladies…damn handle keeps breaking off," Mr. Itor the janitor lets them out.

"Not a problem sir it helped us talk about our project for glee club." Rachel states as her and Quinn power walk out and down the hall. Once they turn the corner Rachel turns around and puts her hand out, "deal?"

Rubbing her hand around her neck, Quinn stares back and forth at Rachel's eyes and her hand. "Deal, only because it took me a week." Smiling she walks away as Rachel smiles shaking her head.


	16. For The First Time Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Alright guys there's one month until Sectional's so that means two weeks until you guys pick which songs we are going to be singing," Mr. Schue states walking into the choir room. "Now I would ask how the songs are going, but I have a feeling how it's going to go…Mercedes do you still want a new partner?"

"What do you think Mr. Schue?" She points over to Brittany who is on her phone.

"Brittany what are you doing?"

"Lord Tubbington wasn't feeling well so I told him I would call every hour to see if he needs anything and he isn't answering."

"Does that answer your question."

"Alright then…Kurt and Puck are probably still pleading the fifth."

"Yep."

"Quinn and…Quinn where's Rachel?"

"She is…I don't know actually." Putting her head down she looks at her phone not seeing any messages or missed calls from Rachel.

"Did you two finally have your first real fight as a couple," Lauren asks.

"Oh for your love of food Lauren will you shut up," Santana stands up in front of everyone. "Okay I'm going to say this once and you're going to see a softer Santana yet if any one of you say thing than Lima Heights will be back quicker than Lauren jumps on an all you can eat buffet, or Finn getting sacked, or Mike adding another pack onto his 18 pack or…"

"Alright Santana we got it…now what do you have to say," Schue states shaking his head.

"Rachel and Quinn are not in love with each other; Mercedes, Tina, Mike…I know you guys and Lauren put together a mission…what was it?"

"Are Rachel and Quinn really together?" Mike and Tina whisper looking at the ground.

"Right…yeah I know about that little mission you guys have going on so that's why I threatened you little by little. I don't understand why two girls can't be close friends without them being stamped as dating or fooling around. Rachel and Quinn have disliked each other for so long, but now that they are being forced to get to know each other, they are both realizing that they actually like each other and you guys are keeping them apart by labeling them. I've told Brittany before that I'm not one for labels, but maybe you guys will stop when you realize how it feels. Lauren how would you feel someone called you buffet queen all the time, or Tina how would you feel if someone kept calling you that gothic chick? You guys won't like that and neither do Rach and Q so remember that the next time you go to say something about them." She walks out as everyone stares at her with their mouths slightly open.

"Who the hell was that?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah that definitely wasn't Santana…Brittany does she have a twin we don't know about?"

"It's about time that I come out and say it," taking a deep breath, she stands up and gets in front of everybody. "That was the Santana that I made…I would like to call her Sensana. It's short for Sensitive Ana." She smiles and walks out.

"Holy crap," Puck finally looks up from his book and drops it.

"He speaks," Mike states.

"Yo Finn what do you think…" Puck stops when Finn is nowhere to be found. "Quinn you didn't kill Finn did you?"

"Wow Puck," she shakes her head and walks out.

"Finn what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Taking her hand, he leads her into the living room and sits her on the couch while he paces in front of her. "Are you in love with Quinn?"

"What…that is a silly question Finn."

"Is it…I mean you two are always hanging out…"

"We're partners; you and Mike are always hanging out because you're partners, does that mean that you are falling in love?"

"Okay true…but I ask you out to Breadsticks and you turn me down to spend time with Quinn; how do you explain that?"

"We are partners," she slowly responds smiling. "We are spending time together to help each other write; she is done with her song and I am almost done with mine."

"What's it about?"

"Nothing really…just life like all the other ballads are," she yells as she walks into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Cool," looking around the living room, he finds a paper on the table.

_It was you_

_ By my side_

_ I don't want to hide_

"Sorry Finn that was my dad," she states walking back into the room.

"Oh it's okay," he replies with his cocky grin.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…why?"

"Because you have that expression on your face that you normally do when you either have done something wrong or when you know something and try to hide it."

"You know me that well Rachel?"

"Yeah," she smiles and goes to a straight face when Finn reaches over and kisses her. "I can't…" backing up she walks over to the front door.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself because you're so beautiful and when I look in your eyes…"

"Stop Finn, please leave," opening the door she keeps her head down and backs up against the wall.

"Okay Rachel, but just know that if you plan on getting back together before the end of the year I'm here," he smiles, kisses her on the cheek, and leaves. Shutting the door Rachel tightly closes her eyes and shakes her head. She grabs her papers off of the table, her bag, and walks out the door.

"Santana stop I'm trying to talk to you?" Brittany grabs her arm as they finally reach her car.

"What?"

"What was that back there; that was a different side of you that I haven't seen before and I'm not gonna lie…it kinda turned me on." She smiles and pins her against the car.

"It's just that…I don't know it just really bothers me that Rachel and Quinn are going through what you and I went through last year and everybody is calling them out on it. I wish that you and I had someone to help us get through that awkward moment so that's who I want to be for them."

"That's so sweet S…I love this side of you."

"Really…you wanna show me how much you love me with some sweet lady kisses back at your house?"

"I would but right now I want to just talk to you."

"But we never do that."

"I know but it's a side that I would like to look at more."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she opens the door and helps Santana in.

"Hey Britt wait," Quinn yells from the other side of the parking lot.

"Hey Q."

"Can I talk to Santana for a second?"

"Sure," she moves over to the other side as the sensitive Latina rolls down her window.

"What's up lemon?"

"I just wanted to say thank you…for what you said and stuff."

"Well you're welcome Q," smiling she rolls up her window and Brittany drives away. Feeling her phone go off Q smiles, "_one more week! J" _She reads the text from Rachel and walks to her car.


	17. For The First Time Chapter 16

**Just so you know Chapter 15 is attached to chapter 14 because I was having trouble uploading new chapters, but I think I figured it out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Rachel it hasn't been two weeks yet," Quinn states moving to the side as Rachel walks in. They walk into the living room and Quinn sits as the tiny brunette paces in front of her.

"I know it hasn't been two weeks Quinn; it's been 13 days 23 hours and 56 minutes to be exact."

"Well okay then…what can I do for you Rachel?"

"I've been thinking a lot about you, Finn, and my relationships with the both of you. Finn kissed me a few days ago and all I've been thinking about is that kiss; how it felt, the way he was doing it, the stubble on his face…"

"Okay I get the picture," the aggravated blonde snaps looking to the side.

"No you don't because while he was kissing me and I was thinking about all of that, all I could think of was you." She stops pacing and sits down next to Quinn.

"What?"

"Yeah; I mean he was kissing me and it felt wrong and I felt like I was cheating on you. What Finn and I have…had is gone now and all that's on my mind is you. I never would have expected myself to feel this way about you especially with everything that we've been through over the past two years, but you can't help who you have feelings for, and my heart doesn't lie when I see you."

"I see…did you finish the song?"

"I did actually; would you like to hear it?"

"Well you did tell me that in two weeks you would tell me how felt from the song." Leaning back on the couch she motions for Rachel to get up and sing.

"Well okay then…I sure hope I don't disappoint you."

**Verse 1**

_Through all the tears_

_ All the fears_

_ All the cheers_

_ You were there_

_ Through all the good_

_ All the could_

_ All the would_

_ It was you_

_ By my side_

_ I don't want to hide_

_ Who we are_

_ You can be my star_

_ Cause the way you make me feel_

_ Has me believing this can't be real_

_**Chorus**_

_ For the first time it's you and I_

_ For the first time I don't want to lie_

_ For the first time I'm not wrong_

_ For the first time I feel strong_

_ I'm listening to my heart_

_ It's telling me not to dart_

_ The only thing I can do_

_ Is say that I love you_

_**Verse 2**_

_ The thought of us scares me_

_ But in two weeks I could finally see_

_ That they are wrong and we are right_

_ For you I'm willing to fight_

_ When you kiss me I come undone_

_ I never thought we could have so much fun_

_ When I look into your eyes_

_ It's like watching the sun rise_

_ So beautiful and bright_

_ I asked when I was going to get it right_

_ Now my heart is telling me to stop the fight_

_ It's because of this I know I'll be fine_

_ For the first time_

_**Repeat Chorus (x2)**_

__Putting the paper back down on the table she sits next to Quinn who is staring at the floor as her tears drop to the ground. "Oh my God it was bad, I knew it was bad I knew I should…" Rachel gets cut off when Quinn pushes her back on the couch and kisses her. Re-adjusting herself she lies on top of the shocked brunette keeping her hands on her neck. Quinn starts to kiss Rachel's jaw line and moves down to her neck now putting her hands on Rachel's waist. She starts to kiss her collarbone when the front door opens.

"Quinny are you home?" Jane asks walking in.

"Yeah mom," Quinn jumps up as her and Rachel quickly fix themselves and grab notebooks.

"Good listen…oh hi Rachel."

"Hi Miss. Fabray."

"Quinn I have a date tonight and I need you help to get ready; I want to look young and hip."

"Mom…no one says that."

"Okay well I do need your help so would you like to go shopping with me and help me pick out a new outfit?"

"Yeah Rachel and I were…"

"No go ahead and finish up…I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay," watching her mom walk out, she turns to Rachel smiling.

"I guess it wasn't that bad then was it?"

"It was beautiful Rachel; no one has ever expressed how they felt about me like that before and it feels good. It's different, but a good different."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah…what's wrong with okay?"

Smiling she takes Rachel's hand, "the Rachel Berry I know usually uses these big words to respond to people."

"Well that Rachel Berry you know has become undone," turning around she looks to see if Quinn's mom is behind them and then lightly kisses her.

"So do you really see the sunrise in my eyes?"

"If I actually saw the sunrise on a beach in New York or in the Carolina's…I would assume that this what it would look like." Standing up she walks over to the door and Quinn walks her out to her car. So this is between you and me?"

"I know what I feel and who I want, but it's gonna take time for me to get use to…playing for the other team as Santana would say. I should probably call her and tell her so she can give us advice."

"Yeah…technically she should be the first to know since she's been with us though this whole thing."

"And then when we're both ready we will announce it to everyone else; can't wait to see my mother's response," lightly laughing she opens the car door for Rachel.

"Don't be worried…if she loves you than she'll be okay with it."

"Yeah right…only if you knew my mother."

"I will one day," smiling she kisses her hand and drives away.


	18. For The First Time Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Wanky Q…I didn't know you had it in you to tackle Rach like that." Santana laughs as her and Quinn do their make-up.

"I didn't tackle her Santana I…"

"Pounced like Simba in The Lion King."

Smacking her Quinn walks into the next room, "however you would like to put it Santana; did you ever have that moment when you looked at Brittany and in that moment you knew you wanted to be with her?"

"Of course Q, when she was singing my cup."

"I'm trying to be serious."

"I know sorry; the moment I realized I loved her was when her and four eyes officially got together. It was at that moment that I got really jealous and I knew that I wasn't mad at him for stealing my best friend…he took away the only person that has made me happy."

"Awe San…"

"Oh shut up and just get to the point assuming you have one."

"When Rachel was singing to me, listening to how she felt…I became overwhelmed with emotion like I never have been before with anyone. I can't say I'm in love because I have been before so that I don't have that feeling yet, but when it comes to Rachel nothing has been normal so I could be in love with her now and just not know it."

"Love is a crazy thing when it comes to us; not just because we have found it with people that we wouldn't expect, but because we're young. People our age fall in love in high school and some people make it, some people don't, but I live my life day by day. You and Rachel will figure it and you guys will have me and Brittany with ya every step of the way."

"It's good to have ya back S…I missed having you to talk to."

"Yeah Q…as much as I love slapping you around throwing you against a locker, we're okay."

"I never thought that you and I would be getting ready to go out on a double date with Rach and Brittany," she looks in the mirror for the final hair check.

"Right…it's weird but you know we'll have fun."

"Yeah."

"Brittany as much as I appreciate the assistance in getting ready for our double date, I don't think us wearing the same outfit is absolutely necessary," Rachel walks out of the bathroom throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why not?"

"Because going on a date is about showing who you are and no offense I'm not this." She spins as her barely there skirt follows.

"Well what were you planning on wearing then?"

"What I came here in."

"But that's boring."

"So am I."

"Well everyone knows that, but that's why you wear that to make up for it."

"I'm not wearing it," she goes back into the bathroom to change.

"So I think it's pretty cool that you and Quinn finally got together."

"Why's that?"

"Because you guys are good together; I mean yeah you fight but all good couples do."

"Well thank you for your blessing."

"Why did you say that I didn't sneeze."

"Okay…so what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know; Santana just told me for us to be ready by 8 and to meet her and Quinn at the Choir Room."

"What?" Rachel screams and walks out of the bathroom. "Not only does that sound like a horrible date, but it's Saturday and the school is locked so how…" stopping she walks closer to get a better look at the key the blonde pulls out of her pocket. "Brittany Pierce what is that?"

"A key…and everyone thinks I'm stupid," laughing she gets up and walks downstairs with the curious brunette following.

"I am very aware that is a key Brittany, but as too where that key belongs is what I would like to know."

"To the school; Santana is very sneaky and that's how her and I…"

"I'll get the door," walking over she opens it and instantly smiles when she sees Quinn. "Hi Quinn."

"Hey Rachel," she walks up to her and gives her a peck on lips and a hug as Santana walks in and starts making out with Brittany. "Well this isn't going to be awkward at all."

"Excuse me ladies…can we go," Rachel asks clapping her hands together trying to get their attention.

"Alright Berry," smiling and backing away from Brittany, Santana picks her keys off of the floor and they all walk outside.

"So tell me again as to why we are breaking and entering into the school on a Saturday?" Rachel whispers looking around to make sure no one else is there.

"Oh chill out Berry, me and Britt do this all the time; I just thought that with this being your first official date, I would bring you here where it all started." She opens the door to the choir room and shows roses, candles, an assortment of desserts, and music playing.

"What is this?" Quinn walks in smiling and looking around.

"This is a present from me and Britt; this room is yours and if anything happens we'll be in Spanish class tener relaciones sexuales." Walking out she shuts the door leaving Lady Antebellum Just A Kiss playing in the background.

"Who knew Ms. Lima Heights could be so romantic?" Quinn laughs putting her jacket on the chair.

"Yeah…would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Quinn rests her arms on top of Rachel's shoulders with Rachel wrapping her arms around her waist. "You look really pretty."

"Thank you Quinn so do you."

"I was talking to Santana before we came to pick you and Brittany up and she was giving me somewhat of a pep talk."

"A pep talk…for what?"

"You make me nervous Rachel; doing this…putting my arms around you, I'm nervous, scared, excited to see what's going to happen next with us. I mean this all seems like a movie, falling for someone so fast, but yet you can't stop your heart from feeling. This feels right, you and me with dim light and candles."

"Quinn I meant every word I said in the song; you have brought out every emotion in me good or bad. At this point I think we can both agree that we like each other and after you tackled me…"

"Oh my God I didn't tackle you."

"Oh you did; like Simba and Nahla."

"What's with the Lion King references…Santana used the same one."

"Well I love that movie."

"Okay I can't disagree with you on that one…it's a good movie."

"Would you like some dessert?" Rachel backs up and goes over to the table that has apple pie, strawberries, chocolate, and whipped cream. "Well they really went all out for this didn't they?"

"Yeah they did…oh wait you have something on your face."

"Do I really?"

"Yeah come here," Quinn puts her hand out whips chocolate on Rachel's face. "Oh look at that…whoops!"

"Whoops? Quinn Fabray if I…" her words are cut off when Quinn puts a strawberry in her mouth.

"You know I think I have turrets cause my arms just seem to have a mind of…"Rachel sprays whipped cream on top of her head making Quinn stop.

"Maybe it's contagious," laughing draws a heart on her blonde girlfriends face.

"Wow Berry that's…that's a good one, but you missed something." She moves inches away from Rachel's face and smiles dropping a pie on her head. "I love apple pie…it's my favorite one ever," she takes her finger and takes some off of the shocked brunette. "Mmm…so good!"

"You know what's better than that?" She leans forward and kisses Quinn pushing her back onto the table. Moving Quinn's cami out of the way, she lightly kisses her shoulder moving back up to her lips. "You know in this candlelight your eyes seem like they're kind of see through."

"I don't think that makes any sense, but thank you."

"So…"

"So…" Quinn repeats running her hands up and down her back.

"Is it bad if I say that I wish we weren't here right now?" She looks down and sits.

"Well where else would you want to be?"

Rachel keeps her head down and raises her eyes, "I don't know." She leans over and kisses Quinn pushing her back on the floor. She lies on top of her and takes off her jacket and then takes off Quinn's cami while kissing her collarbone. Putting her hands under Quinn's tank top, she rubs her toned stomach as Quinn keeps her hands on Rachel's lower back.

"Whoa horrible timing," Santana walks in and turns around as Brittany walks right in.

"Oh my God you guys you ruined the food."

"Uh sorry guys," they both reply sitting up. "Why are you here?"

"I know that this is probably the shortest date either one of you have ever been on, but we have to go."

"What about the mess?"

"Don't worry about it we'll clean it later." She grabs their stuff and they walk out.

"Thanks for a great night Quinn," Rachel walks her up to her front door.

"You're welcome, but before you go I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"Where do you wish we were beside the choir room tonight?"

Sitting down Rachel heavily exhales and pulls some apple pie out of her hair, "I don't know Quinn…"

"No you do; I saw that look in your eye and I heard it in your voice."

"It was just that in that moment…looking at you with the whipped cream running down your face, it felt amazing being with you in that moment."

"Rachel?"

"Yes."

"My mom is going away next weekend for a girls weekend get-a-way and I am wondering if you wanted to…maybe…come over and you know if it gets to late maybe spend the night."

"Quinn Fabray did you just ask me to sleep over next weekend?"

"Yeah I kinda did."

"Absolutely," she kisses Quinn on the cheek and walks away.


	19. For The First Time Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Holy crap Q…that's awesome time for sweet lady kisses," Santana smiles as they walk to Glee Club.

"Let's not rush things S; Rachel and I are using this time to be with each other and figure out our feelings."

"She said that she wished you were somewhere else when she was lying on top of you taking your clothes off; what else do you think she meant?"

"Somewhere other than the school to where she's been made fun of, slushied, slapped…would you like me to go on?"

"Okay very true Q, but you have to read between the lines. What are you planning for your romantic weekend?" She asks as they walk into the choir room.

"To be continued," Quinn answers as Santana goes to one side of the room and she joins Rachel.

"Alright guys it's time to choose; we have two weeks until Sectional's and we have to choose our ballad and up-beat number. I have read all of your songs and I have to say that they're amazing. Puck and Kurt the song writing process is over so pleading the fifth is over…speak."

Puck jumps off the stairs and smiles, "so me a K-man over there have put our outstandingly brilliant minds together and came up with something that will destroy all of you. For our songs we have put Kurt's love for jazz and my love for Sinatra together with a Chicago/Frankie boy ballad and up-beat number." Going back to his seat he pats Mike and Finn on the back smirking at Lauren.

"Wipe that smile off you face Puckerman or I'll give you a reason too," she responds popping her knuckles.

"No need for violence Lauren," he passes out all of songs to everybody. "Now no voting for your own songs and no threatening for someone else to vote for you; once everyone is done reading we will all fill out a piece of paper on who we think should win for the ballad, and another for the up-beat." While everyone is reading, person by person, they look over at Rachel and Quinn while reading.

"Yo Finn…Rachel is totally talking about you in this song," Puck states smacking him on the head with his paper.

"You think?"

"Totally…she wants you and this is her way of telling you."

"Wow," he smiles his cocky grin and looks at Rachel who looks back and smiles, but not for the same reasons. She pulls out her phone to read the text.

"_Everyone is looking at you and Finn has that grin on his face; I think everyone thinks this song is about him." _ Santana sends her.

"_Oh this is bad"_

_ "Ya think; now he's going to try twice as hard to get you to get back together with him before the year right?"_

_ "Yes I do Santana, but as you well know I have no intentions of doing that any time soon…or at all for that matter."_

_ "I know that, Brittany and Quinn knows that, but he doesn't; he has that grin on his face so he knows or has that feeling that song is about him so you have to do something and it has to be soon."_

_ "Why does…"_

_ "_Alright guys I hope that you're all done…I'm assuming so since Santana and Rachel are texting each other."

"My apologizes Mr. Schue," Rachel puts her phone away smiling.

"So I'm not voting, but if I did I would have to…you know what let me read first and see who wins. So for our up-beat song we have…Lauren, Santana, and Tina; and for our ballad you guys chose…Rachel and Quinn? Wow guys congratulations and believe it or not, I would of chosen your song as well. I do have to say though that Puck and Kurt I would have chosen your piece for the up-beat number."

"That's cause you're my bro Schue."

"Right; so tomorrow everybody meet here and we will practice as soon as that bell rings. We want to go back to Nationals we have to be better than we were last year."

"So that mean no kissing Rachel Finn," Lauren states.

"Well how am I supposed to do that when she writes a song about me," standing up he moves over to her and kneels down in front of her.

"Oh my God are you proposing to me?"

"What no…just trying to come down to your level; I love you Rachel and this song just proves that you love me too…"

"Oh no," Rachel whispers looking at Quinn, Santana, and then Brittany who is dozing off.

"I don't want to wait anymore to get back together and I don't think you want to either. I love you Rachel and telling me your feelings in this song…"

"Hold up man boobs," Santana gets up and yanks him up from his collar. "These words are beautiful and one day I hope I can get Brittany to say them to me, but this song isn't about you. I'm not going to tell you who it's about because it's none of my business, but maybe one day you will learn and you will accept it because you love her enough too." She walks over to Brittany and takes her hand walking out of the room.

"It's not about me?"

Looking at Quinn, Rachel smiles and takes Finn's hands, "this song is about someone that I care about a lot. This song describes all of the feelings that I have for this person that I couldn't say out loud, but could only say on paper."

"Okay so you love me and you couldn't tell me that out load I get it."

"No Finn you're not listening; this song isn't about you."

Looking around he looks at Puck who shrugs his shoulders, "then who is it about?"

"Quinn," smiling she looks over at Quinn who smiles back.

"What?" Finn answers backing up

"Wow." Tina and Mike answer

"Sweet mother of candy," Lauren replies.

"I feel like I'm on a reality TV show," Mercedes leans over and whispers to Kurt.

"That's hot," Puck smiles leaning forward.

"The songs about her?"

"Yes Finn,"

"I'm happy for you two."

Rachel and Quinn look at each other with their mouths slightly open, "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah…I'm glad that you two can finally be friends after everything that we've all been through. I mean that song is a little bit detailed and emotional, but it's cute."

"Oh geeze," Mike shakes his head as everyone else in the room starts to laugh.

"Yes it is isn't it Finn; Rachel and I have become friends while working together, but it's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you want to do this," Rachel leans over and whispers to Quinn.

"Do you?"

"Finn Quinn and I are a couple."

"Of friends?"

"Brittana 2.0 bro," Puck pats him on the shoulder and walks out.

Looking at the both of them and then at everyone else keeping their heads down, Finn stares at the ground. "So you two, my two ex-girlfriends, are now dating?"

"Yes Finn we are."

"I…" shaking his head he walks out of the room.

"So I was right," Lauren smiles elbowing Tina.

"Yes you were Lauren, but not at the time you thought you were…if that makes any sense." Smiling at each other they both walk out, "I can't believe we just did that."

"I know…it was very in the moment kind of the moment kind wasn't it?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry if you weren't ready," Rachel asks as they walk out to the parking lot.

"No it's okay and I'll tell you why; I like you and I know that I do so if anyone else knows I don't care because it's true. If you did it and I wasn't sure who I was or what I wanted, I probably would have hit you or denied the whole thing, but that's not the case."

"So you're okay with Finn and all of Glee Club knowing?"

"Yes because they are our family and out of everyone in this school…we know that they will have our backs."

"You're right; still on for this weekend?"

"Definitely unless you want to cancel."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Okay well I have to go so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…unless you want to hang out tonight."

"I would, but I can't, my dad's and I are having a Funny Girl night tonight and it's kind of a big deal."

"Okay tomorrow?"

"Definitely," she kisses Rachel and walks away.


	20. For The First Time Chapter 19

**Thank you guys for all of the wonderful comments! Please keep the comments coming and I hope you like this chapter and if you do then you'll love the next.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Man boobs what are you doing here?" Santana, sounding surprised, moves to the side as Finn walks into her house.

"How long?"

"Can you stay for; not long…"

"No Santana, how long have Rachel and Quinn been dating?"

"Oh…like do you want to know officially?"

"Yeah."

"Well to be one hundred percent honest they aren't officially dating yet…and I stress yet."

"What do you mean they aren't officially dating yet?"

"Like no one has asked the question, but they are definitely feeling each other."

"When did this all start happening?"

"I don't know an exact date, but while they were writing; Rachel showed Quinn a different side of herself and vice versa."

"So they're both into each other…like really into each other."

Sitting down Santana smiles, "you heard Berry's song right?"

Sitting down in front of her he rests his head in his hands, "is it something that I did?"

"Oh God Finn we aren't going to do this okay; you love Rachel and she loved you. During her working hours with Quinn, she realized that she has romantic feelings towards her and for once it doesn't involve you. There is nothing that you did or didn't do so stop trying to think that you did; move on and get over it." Getting up she walk over and opens the front door, "you have to leave now."

"Why?"

"Numbero Uno you weren't invited, and number two Brittany is upstairs waiting for me."

"Oh sorry," he walks out and as she shuts the front door Rachel comes out from the kitchen.

"Thank you Santana."

"Yep; he's like a puppy who's lost his way."

"I feel bad…"

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there Berry for two reasons; number one because I can't deal with the emotional you, and number two if you think about Finn all night it'll ruin your wonderful weekend you are about to have with your future girlfriend."

Rachel blushes as she sits down, "do you think that will happen this weekend?"

"Most likely."

"Why?"

"Cause you two obviously like each other and what do two people do when they like each other?"

"Is this hypoth…"

"Answer the question."

"They ask each other out."

"Right; this weekend you two are going to be alone, in Quinn's house, were more than sweet lady kisses are probably going to be happening, so yes I do think that the girlfriend thing will come up."

"I don't even know if Quinn's prepared for that kind of escalation in our…"

"That's your problem Berry you think too much; if you always thought about performing before you actually did do you think you would go out there and own like you do every time? No…you would probably screw up cause you were too busy thinking about the performance that you would forget to have fun."

"Wow that was actually really sweet Santana."

"This is the sensitive side so keep listening cause I only have like a minute left; don't think about what will happen tonight. Don't think about Finn, school, Glee Club…think about having fun and enjoying your time with Quinn. If you two end up becoming official at the end of the weekend then I'm gonna be able to tell ya ha I told ya so, but if not it'll probably be because you two chickened out."

"Wow thanks for the pep talk Santana, I'm assuming my one minute is up now?"

"Yep! Now get out and go to Quinn's and become Brittana 2.0," smiling she opens the door and taps Rachel's butt on the way out.

"So I'll be home Monday between four and five; do you have any plans for this weekend?" Mrs. Fabray asks Quinn putting her bags into her car.

"Um…not really; I mean Rachel might come over so that we can work on our songs for Sectional's, but that's about it."

"I like Rachel," Mrs. Fabray states leaning against the car.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I know that you two haven't gotten along in the past, but since you two have been working together I've seen a different side of you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course Quinny; I have to go I'll call you when I get there," she kisses her on the forehead, gets into her car, and pulls away as a car pulls up.

"Brittany what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you get ready for tonight," she states walking into Quinn's house with bags in her hands.

"Well I appreciate it Brittany, but I don't think…"

"Stop right there cause I never think and look how far I've gotten; so in these bags are the following things…roses, candles, chocolate, the notebook, titanic, Alice in Wonderland, strawberries, and massage oil."

"Wow Brittany thanks, but I honestly don't think that we are going to be needing all of that."

"You say that now, but when she gets into her pajamas and is lying next to you…you're definitely going to be thanking me later."

"Brittany I know that you mean well, but Rachel and I are not exactly up to Brittana's level."

"You will be though."

"And how do you know this."

"Because the way you two look at each other is the way that Santana and I look at each other. The way that you two talk about each other is the way that Santana and I talk about each other. I know that you two aren't in love yet, but you two really like each other and that's the start."

"Okay Brittany thank you for your help."

"Yep and as soon anything happens I expect a phone call with all the details."

"Whatever you say," she walks Brittany back out to her call as Rachel pulls up.

"Game time Fabray, are you ready?"

"This isn't a football game Brittany."

"Yeah but don't you remember what we use to do after some of those football games?"

"Alright that's enough," she shuts Brittany's door and smiles as Rachel gets out of her car. "Hey."

"Hey…was that Brittany?"

"Yeah giving me a bit of a pep talk."

"That's funny cause Santana did the same thing."

"It's like we have our own cheerleaders."

"Yeah," they walk into the house and Rachel puts her stuff down at the door.


	21. For The First Time Chapter 20

**Hope you enjoy and please more reviews the better!**

**Chapter Twenty**

"What are with all the bags," Rachel asks walking into the kitchen.

"Oh well Brittany thought that she would assist us tonight with some movies, dessert, and massage oil."

"Oh well that's extremely nice of her."

"Yeah so we have a choice between the notebook, titanic, and Alice in wonderland…which one?"

"I was thinking…Funny Girl," smiling she pulls out the movie from her purse.

"Why not watching something different Rachel; I mean this…us, is different so why not do something else different?"

"But it's a classic."

"I know Rachel, but so is Titanic, 'you jump I jump', or the Notebook, 'I wrote you every day for a year', and Alice in Wonderland…um I have nothing for that one."

"Okay so which one would you want watch?"

"Titanic; a great story of two people that shouldn't be together and everyone knows it, but they just say screw you guys we love each other."

"I don't remember that part."

"Between the lines Rachel."

"Okay then we'll watch that and do you want pie or…"

"I'm not hungry right now, but thank you."

"Alright," she walks into the living room following Quinn and sits on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm okay," smiling she responds as she stares at Quinn butt.

Turning around Quinn smiles and shakes her head, "Rachel Berry were you just checking me out?"

"What of course not I was just um…admiring the um…"

"Busted," sitting next to her she puts her hand on Rachel's knee and shakes it back and forth.

"Alright I might have been admiring one of your many beautiful assets, but how could I resist."

"It's fine I look at your butt every chance I get," tilting her head to the side, she leans in and kisses Rachel putting her hand on her neck. Backing up she inhales and exhales heavily through her nose and smiles.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because the movie is about to start and it's a very good movie."

"So we are actually going to watch the movie?"

"Yeah…is that okay?"

"More than okay," smiling she leans over and rests her head on Quinn shoulder.

Moving her hands up Rachel's shirt, Quinn massages her breast while kissing her neck, "Rachel there's something I want to ask you."

"Now?" She asks looking at Quinn.

"Well I just have a feeling that this might escalate and before that happens I want to do something first." Leaning against her arms to hold herself up, she smiles looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Okay…"

"Will you…or would you be interested in possibly, maybe um…"

"Why are you so nervous and stuttering?"

"Because I've never said what I'm about to say…would you, Rachel Berry, like to become my girlfriend?"

Smiling she tilts her head to her side, "you know what Quinn Fabray…I think I might just say yes to that question." Wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, she pulls her in ad starts dominating her. She moves her hands down to her blonde girlfriend's waist and pulls at her belt. Moving her hands up her back she brings Quinn's shirt with her and takes it off slowly. "Wow."

"What? Wow good or wow bad?"

"Good, no, definitely good; you have the most beautiful breasts I have seen…not that I've seen many but you know changing in the girls locker room…" she gets cut off when Quinn kisses her.

"Rachel I still have my bra on so relax," laughing she unzips Rachel's jacket revealing her red bra. "Wow Rach…I never would have pegged you for the only jacket wearing girl."

"I thought it was necessary for today," she leans up to take off her jacket and then lies right back down. Lightly moving her hands up and down her new girlfriend's back she moves to the front of her and unbuckles her belt.

"Wait," Quinn stands up and puts her hand out. "Come with me."

"What…"

"Shh…" taking her hand she takes her upstairs and into her bedroom. After shutting her door she sits Rachel on her bed and straddles her. "If I'm moving too fast for you, you have to let me know."

"I will don't worry," smiling Rachel unhooks Quinn's bra and throws it on the ground. "Whoops."

"Well that sounds like something Santana would say," Quinn lays her down once again kissing her neck. Sitting up, Rachel leans on her right side and massages Quinn's breast. Leaning her head forward, she slowly sticks out her tongue and circles her nipple. Putting her breast in her mouth, she flicks her tongue back and forth teasing Quinn. Hearing her moan she continues to tease her switching to her other breast. "Oh my God Rachel," Quinn whispers throwing her head back and pushing her bangs out of her face. Not being able to hold herself up anymore, she falls on top of Rachel and rolls over on her back fanning herself off. Rachel leans on her side drawing circles around Quinn's belly button smiling at her. "Rachel I don't know…"

"You know you really need to stop talking," she slowly takes off the belt and unbuttons her pants.

"You know I've done this before and you haven't, so I don't understand…"

"I'm doing this because I can't help it; part of me doesn't want to do this and take it slow, but the other part is saying shut up and just do what you feel." She lightly kisses the blondes stomach and unzips her pants.

"Wait…I want to start," Quinn rolls over and pins Rachel to the bed kissing down her neck, her cleavage, her stomach, she unhooks Rachel's bra and picks up where Rachel left off. Sucking on one breast she massages the other one while starting to unzip the brunette's skirt revealing a matching red thong. "Rachel Berry…I never thought you were a thong wearing girl."

"No one ever asks they all just assumed."

"Well this would change everyone's opinions," leaving pecks down her stomach, she kisses her hip bone while pulling down her pants. Laying down she positions herself in front of Rachel's wet center. Switching back on lightly blowing on her center and lightly kissing it, Quinn pulls off her girlfriend's underwear leaving one of Rachel's legs over her shoulder. Sticking out her tongue she barely licks Rachel's clit causing the brunette to squirm and put a pillow over her face. Rubbing her clit and kissing the inside of her thigh, Quinn sticks on finger into Rachel causing her to squirm. Sucking on Rachel's clit, she starts to finger fuck her and listening to Rachel moan louder and louder, causes her to go faster. Quinn puts her face closer to Rachel's center when Rachel uses her leg to pull her closer.

"Right…there…yeah…oh…my…ugh," releasing Quinn's neck she crosses her legs and rolls over to her side. "Wow," she mumbles biting onto her pillow.

"Yeah wow," rubbing her neck she licks her fingers dry."

"Your turn," rolling over on top of her she lightly kisses her.

"Oh my God," she whispers not able to find her voice. Looking down she sees Rachel licking up and down her toned stomach and lightly nibbling on her hip bone making the now horny blonde jump. Quinn starts to yank on the blankets and moan a little louder as the teasing brunette takes her pants off using her mouth. Lightly blowing on Quinn's already hard clit, she moves Quinn's legs over her shoulder's while now starting to kiss the inside of her thighs. She takes her finger and lightly touches Quinn's clit teasing the needy blonde even more while continuing to blow on it. "Rachel…please…I…" Quinn starts saying still not able to find her voice.

"Shh…" Rachel blows onto Quinn wet pussy still playing with her clit. She sticks her tongue out and slowly licks it causing Quinn to jerk her legs together. Realizing that she's crushing the tiny brunette's head she releases only to have the urge to go back to the position when Rachel licks it again. Sucking on it, she slides one finger into Quinn watching the blonde throw her head back and burry it into her pillow. Continuing to suck on her extremely hard clit she inserts a second finger and watches as Quinn's eyes move to the back of her head in pleasure.

"Oh my God Rachel I'm gonna….you're gonna make me…cum," she yells releasing Rachel's legs from her tightened legs. Rachel kisses her way back up to Quinn's mouth and smiles. "How was that?"

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Yeah I am…and no I haven't been watching lesbian pornography if that's what you're thinking next."

"Not what I was thinking but thank you for clearing that up," she gets up and walks into the bathroom. "I say we take a shower and then go back downstairs and try to watch Titanic all over again."

"Why should we do that when we can have a lot more fun up here?"

"Oh yeah…you've definitely been talking to Santana lately," putting on a bathrobe she sits next to Rachel. "I think I'm falling in love with you Rachel and after this…yeah that just made me think it even more. Lets take this step by step and see where it goes."

"You are one hundred percent right; I have no idea where that side came from," getting up she puts her clothes back on. "You take a shower and I'll go downstairs and get some dessert ready and restart the movie." Going to walk past her she stops when Quinn takes her hand. "What did I say?"

"Nothing; I just wanted to say thank you and that we still have the whole weekend to…take showers, if you want to." She leans in and kisses her before walking into the bathroom.


	22. For The First Time Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Walking into her bedroom Quinn finds Rachel leaning against her bed, "Rach…what's the matter?"

Moving over so Quinn can sit next to her, Rachel wipes her eyes and sniffs, "nothing I'm just…I mean you and I had sex and after that was done you took a shower and I went downstairs and we acted like nothing happened. I've never had sex before and everyone knows that you have, but I guess that with all the adrenaline going through my body after…I just thought that maybe that's how it was supposed to feel. Now that I've actually had a chance to let this sink in…"

"What are you thinking raspberry?"

"That I'm glad that it was you that took my cherry," smiling and lightly laughing, she turns her head and puts her hand on Quinn's neck.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"If you weren't I would be terrified."

"I had sex with Puck and we ended up having a baby, but not once during that moment was I ever in love with him. I was drunk and he was telling me how skinny I was and it was a mistake that I can never take back. I think about my relationships with Finn, Sam, Puck, and not once did I ever feel what I feel now with you and that scares me. You were so…in charge earlier tonight when you wanted to continue having fun, but now it's like you're doing a complete 180."

"I know and I'm sorry, but all of my feelings are hitting me at once and it's made me kind of get light headed."

Taking her hand, Quinn stands Rachel up and puts her on her bed. Lying her down she lies next to her and wraps her arms around her, "I was a little taken aback by your reaction, but that's a part of what I love about you. Almost everyone that knows you can predict your next step; your next song, what you're going to say next, how you're going to react if someone other than you get's a lead…it's all predictable. They way you acted wasn't you and it made me feel like I made a break through with you; getting to see another side of Rachel Berry that no one else has seen and I love it. I don't care if we don't have sex for the next few months or years and you know why? I broke through Rachel Berry; she showed me a different side of herself to me that no one else knows and I feel like I won something and that was you. I know that it was weird afterwards, but it was a good weird and I've never had a good weird in my life. Your song for me was called For The First Time, and for the first time I feel loved, I feel accepted, I feel like I don't have to act a certain way around you, for the first time I have opened my heart and actually let someone in and it feels great."

"Quinn…"

"No let me finish; I'm so nervous right now that I'm probably rambling on and on, but I have to try to get this out. I was raised as a Christian woman, a great family, and goal in life; I am still all of those, but now that you know how I feel…I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and I am a better person. What I'm trying to say is you've helped me accept how I am and have made me a better person so thank you."

Turning around to look at her face, Rachel again wipes her tears away, "I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too Rachel…Berry; what is your middle name anyway?" Smiling she gets pulled into a kiss and forgets what she just asked. "So would you mind if we just lay here and go to sleep like this?"

"Of course," turning she lies on her back as Rachel buries her head into her chest.

"Alright I want deets and you better not leave anything out," Santana demands walking into Quinn's house with Brittany following.

"Isn't she hotter when she's demanding?" Brittany smiles tapping Santana's butt.

"Not much Santana; we watched Titanic, made out, had sex, and then I…"

"Wait hold up…you popped Berry's cherry?" Santana asks sitting on the couch.

"Made love is how I would like to say it Santana."

"Whatever I want details and I want it now," folding her legs her snaps her fingers and puts her arm Brittany.

"I'm not giving you details about our night together…"

"Where is she now?"

"In the shower."

"Oh my God you totaled screwed before we came over."

"No…no we didn't and even if we did it's none of your business."

"Oh yes it is cause if it wasn't for Britt and I, we would still be pulling you two into in the bathroom to tell you both that you need to go for it."

"As much as we both appreciate you guy's helping us out, we were probably going to find a way to each other eventually."

"Maybe but probably not since you two are chickens."

"Thank you for the complement Santana, but the name calling is unnecessary," Rachel states walking into the room."

"Feel any different Berry?"

"I do…a lot better," smiling she sits on the couch across from Brittana. "So what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Well Brittany and I were talking and wanted to ask you if you guy's would be interested in joining us for a double date."

"A double date?"

"Yeah…that's when you and Quinn join me and Santana out on a date," Brittany smiles.

"I know what it is Brittany thank you; um… Quinn what do you think?"

"I think it would be fun,"

"Really?"

"Yeah; I don't want to hide this and I don't think that you want to so…"

"I don't and you're right…when do you guys want to go?"

"What about tonight?"

"Okay," Rachel stands up and opens the front door. "Tonight at 8?"

"Sounds good Berry…I really have to stop calling you Berry since you lost your cherry," tapping Rachel on the butt she walks out the door with Brittany following. "Quinn are you sure about this," she asks sitting next to her.

"Yeah I mean this could be a good test to see how we are out in public."

"Yeah this is true, I'm nervous though…to see how people are going to react."

"Well if anyone tries anything you have me, Brittany, and you know how Santana gets when someone messes with her friends."

"Yeah…okay so it's a date."

"Official."


	23. For The First Time Chapter 22

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far and please keep the reviews coming. I do have a little twist coming up that a few of you might not like, but what kind of story would it be without a good twist :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Walking into Breadsticks Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel make the restaurant go silent. "Okay I know that we're all hot, but if you don't stop I will hit each and every single one of you," Santana snaps as they all sit at a booth.

"Babe isn't that your grandma?" Brittany asks pointing at a woman in her 80's with a knife in her hand looking around.

"Yeah and if she continues to stare I'll slap her too I don't care; we are both from Lima Heights so she'll understand, but by the looks of it she's got my back."

"How did your family take it when you told them?" Rachel asks looking through the menu.

"Told them what?"

"About you and Brittany."

"Oh I didn't have to."

"Really; I guess it was one of those situations that your parents know you well enough that explaining yourself was not needed."

"No not really; pops walk in on me and Britt during one of our sweet lady kisses times and kinda put two and two together."

"So you've never officially told them?"

"My parents aren't stupid."

"You know we should bring Lord Tubbington here; there's a lot of cheese and he can eat cheese."

"Brittany you can't bring a cat to a restaurant."

"Why not; remember that one time we were here and I shared my dinner with that mouse?"

"Wow," Quinn shakes her head and smirks.

"How are you planning on telling your …dad's and mom?"

"Well not exactly the way you did," Quinn responds. "Telling Rachel's dad's are not going to be the major concern it's…" pausing she looks at Rachel who takes her hand.

"Q if your mom loves you she'll accept you for who you are and if not then let me know and I'll talk to her."

"Santana you talking to my mom will most likely involve you going all 'Lima Heights' on her and I don't need you to threaten my mom into accepting me for who I am."

"Well let me know if you change your mind because…" stopping when she sees Finn walk through the door, she taps Brittany's leg under the table.

"Babe I don't think now is…" she stops when Santana nods her head forward. "Oh this could be bad."

"What could…"

"Hey guys double dating I see," Finn fake smiles walking up to them. "So are you ladies having fun?"

"Yes we are Finn thank you," Rachel looks up and smiles back as Quinn keeps her head down.

"Quinn are you having fun; looks like you're trying to ignore me and pretend you're not here. This must be your first public appearance out and about as a couple together huh; are you starting to regret…"

"Alright that's it, abuela llevar el cuchillo; Finn my grandma and I are going to show you what Lima Heights does when you start being a bitch to our friends."

"Not being a bitch Santana just stating the obvious."

"And what's that?"

"That Quinn isn't ready to announce this to the public since she hasn't been able to look up from her menu since I came over here."

"Finn I am perfectly fine with my relationship with Rachel and it's really none of your business so you can go now."

"Good to know that…" Finn stops and walks away as Santana's grandma makes her way over with her knife.

"Where did he go?" she asks looking around.

"Probably left by now, but you scared him good job gma. You can go back and try to eat your breadsticks."

"Stupid men," she states slowly walking back to her booth.

"Quinn is that how you feel?" Rachel asks not making eye contact.

"What no of course not; Rachel Finn is just jealous that he lost not one, but both of his girlfriends so he is at that stage where he is going to try to break us up and it's not going to happen because I love you and you love me. When two people love each other they don't just stop dating because of what other people think, they keep doing what they're doing."

"Are you sure; I mean Finn was right when he said that you didn't look up once from your menu."

Leaning over…Quinn pulls on the front of Rachel's shirt pulling her into a kiss. "Now if I was ashamed or second guessing this relationship, do you think that I would have done that?"

"Possibly; I mean part of me…"

"Just say no Rachel," Santana shakes her head clinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why don't you ever say sweet things like that to me?" Brittany whispers keeping her head down.

"I do Britt; remember the other day you asked me what shirt to wear and I said the pink one because that's my favorite color on you?"

"Yeah so?"

"That's me being sweet!"

"Oh…okay!"

"Do you ladies know what you want to eat?"

"Well Brittany and I just come here for the Breadsticks and to show ourselves off; when it comes to actually ordering food we just tell them we have an emergency and have to leave."

"That's kind of stealing you do know that right?"

"No it's not…trust me."

"Finn what is the matter with you?" Kurt asks walking into Finn's room seeing him throwing stuff.

"Nothing Kurt I'm fine."

"Oh I see so you doing this is for…"

"Rachel and Quinn are dating and I saw them tonight."

"Okay and this upsets you because you're still in love with them?"

"Yeah and…no offense Kurt, but they shouldn't be together cause it's wrong."

Sitting on the bed, Kurt crosses his legs and deeply exhales, "is it wrong because they are two women, or is it wrong because you're still in love with them, or at least one of them?"

"What?"

"You still love Rachel right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay and do you still love Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so maybe the reason why you think that it's wrong they're together is because you are still in love with them and that you're hoping one of them comes back to you."

"I know Quinn and she's not into…"

"Are you sure about that because from what I've heard her and Brittana have gotten to know each other very well in the past."

"What…from who?"

"That's not the point the point is let nature take its course and see what happens; maybe they'll stay together or maybe they'll break up. The only way to figure that out is to stay out of it and be their friend."

"Kurt I don't think I can do that."

"Then pretend to do it because if you break them up I can guarantee you that neither of them will come back to you." Walking out, Kurt slams the door behind him.

"Did you have fun tonight Quinn?" Rachel asks walking into Quinn's house and sitting on the couch.

"I actually did Rachel; I thought it would be awkward with S and Britt, but they were pretty tamed."

"I think it was because Santana's Grandmother was there."

"Yeah maybe but she got me thinking,"

"About what?"

"I have no idea how my mom is going to react to this, but I would rather tell her sooner than later and risk the chance of her finding out from someone else."

"What are you saying Quinn?"

"I'm going to tell my mom when she gets back from her business trip and I would like you here with me."

"Are you sure about that Quinn?"

"Yes I am Rachel," leaning down she kisses her and then takes her hand. "Lets go to bed."

"You know I think I can get use to this," smiling she follows Quinn upstairs to her room.


	24. For The First Time Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Quinn where are we going?" Rachel asks sitting in the car with Quinn.

"We are going to your house and we are going to tell your dad's about our relationship."

"What…why now?"

"Because I need to see how your father's react; if two gay men cannot handle their child being in a gay relationship, then I'm totally screwed when we tell my mom." Pulling into Rachel's driveway, she takes a deep breath and grabs her hand, "I know your dad's will be okay with this because they love you no matter what; my mother has gone through so much over the past two years already. With me getting pregnant, my father's cheating coming out…I don't exactly know how to tell her. Watching you tell your dad's will help me and show me that you have to be there when I tell my mother."

"You really want me there?"

"Obviously…now lets go tell your dad's," getting out of the car they walk up to the door and walk in.

"Daddy's I'm home," Rachel yells walking into her house and going straight to the kitchen.

"Out back honey," Robert yells. "Just got finished making dinner, would you like to stay for dinner Quinn?"

"Sure…why not?" Sitting down she looks at Rachel faintly smiling with Rachel smiling back.

"So how's the song writing going ladies?"

"Good; we are almost done actually."

"That's great; now Rachel was telling us that you two are using Barbara and Adele as inspirations?"

"Yes."

"I think that's a great idea; I mean they are both huge artist in their own right so putting them together should sound fabulous." Everyone is silent when Rachel puts her silverware down.

"I have something to tell you guys and I hope you don't get upset."

"Are you back with that boy Finn Hudson?"

"Oh Rachel honey please no; I mean he seems like a nice guy but…no."

"Finn and I are not back together nor do I plan on getting back together with him."

"Oh good; is it that Jesse St. James guy?"

"Oh I liked him."

"No."

"Noah?"

"Dad's please let me talk because you are not going to guess it; it Quinn and my writing process we have become great friends as you well know. We have gotten to know each other as more than just Rachel and Quinn from glee, but Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray."

"Honey you do know that you don't have to make everything a speech right?" Robert laughs taking her hand.

"Quinn and I are dating," smiling she looks over at Quinn and sits back down.

"Well it's about time you told us," Robert laughs taking Brian's hand.

"What do you mean it's about time?"

"Honey you were coming home smiling and all giddy like you were when you and Finn were dating and you were always coming home from Quinn's house."

"Are you okay…"

"Honey don't worry about us and if we are okay with it…the question is are you okay with it and if you are, which I'm assuming you are, then that's all that matters."

"Well thanks dad's; I knew you guys would be okay with it."

"Of course honey; Quinn how does your mother feel?"

"Um…well she's been on vacation so she doesn't know."

"When do you plan on telling her?"

"Tomorrow when she gets home."

"Well if you need any support we…"

"Thank you gentlemen, but Rachel will be there and I think that's all my mother will be able to handle."

"We understand, but if you change your mind we're here."

"Thank you."

"Well that went a lot better than I thought it would," Rachel states walking into Quinn's house.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that they would be okay with it, I just thought that they would give a big speech about not letting anyone change our minds and things like that."

"Well you can probably expect that from my mother so be ready." Sitting on the couch she turns on the TV and heavily exhales.

"We don't have to do this so soon Quinn if you don't want to; I understand that you don't want your mother to find out from anyone else, but if you aren't ready to…"

"I am ready trust me, but I don't know how ready I'll be when it actually comes down to me telling her. In my head right now I am more than ready and I want to tell her and hear her reaction, but I don't know how ready I'll be when it comes to sitting down with her and explaining my feelings for you to her."

Sitting next to her, Rachel takes Quinn's hands and smiles, "you'll be fine and you'll be ready and if you aren't, then I'll be there to help you. If you don't want to tell her than I'll support that, and if you do I'll support that too. Whatever you want to do Quinn I'll support and you have my dad's, Santana, and Brittany, and the rest of the Glee members supporting you as well."

"I love you."

"I love you too; now get up because we have to clean. Your mother comes home and have a dirty house will not be acceptable especially since we are going to be surprising her with other news."

"Thank you Rachel."

"Don't thank me yet; we still have to get through tomorrow!" Pulling Quinn up off of the couch, Rachel kisses her and then smacks her butt as they go off to clean.


	25. For The First Time Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Alright mom…love you too," hanging up she falls back on her bed and deeply exhales.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asks sitting next to her.

"My mom will be home in about a half hour and I still have no idea what I'm going to say to her or how I'm going to say it."

"Look at me," taking her hands she puts them on her chest. "That is called your heart and whatever you need to say to her will come from here and it'll be okay. Just remember that your mom loves you and she might not approve of this at first but she'll be okay with it eventually."

"You know I love when talk all sweet to me."

"And you know I love to talk sweet to you, but as much as I would love to stay here and continue to do it, we have to go finish cleaning and start dinner." Walking downstairs they find Santana sitting in the kitchen.

"You know Santana I appreciate all of the help that you have given Rachel and I, but that…"

"Can it Q…what are you going to say to mama Q?"

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something; you have to go though because my mother will be home soon and I still have to cook dinner." Smiling she opens the front door and pushes Santana out the door. "So what should we make?"

"I don't know she's your mother; what does she like?"

"I don't know…salad and lasagna I guess."

"Okay well then in that case you start making the lasagna and I'll make the salad. We'll make this dinner together just like we will tonight."

"I sure hope nothing goes wrong Rach."

"It might Quinn I'm not going to lie to you; your mother will probably be shocked which will result in some yelling, but know that no matter what I'll be here, Santana and Brittany will be, the rest of Glee Club, my dad's. You are loved by so many people Quinn and your mother won't love you any less even though it might take her a little time to realize it."

"I'm lucky to have you here right now you know that?"

"Same here…I wouldn't want to be going through this with anyone else."

"Thank you guys for a great dinner," Judy states passing the salad.

"Well with you coming home from a long business trip weekend, I didn't think cooking was on your mind."

"Well thank you Quinny; so how's the song writing going?"

"Great we actually finished and our ballad was chosen for Nationals as well."

"Great job ladies, what is they about?"

"Finding the perfect person that accepts you for who you are and actually helps you become a better person in the long run."

"Very cute…who wrote it and which boy is it about?" She laughs before taking a sip of her wine.

"Rachel wrote it and…"

"Oh I get it…it's probably about he who must not be named so I'll drop it not a problem."

No it's not about Finn," taking a deep breath she looks at Rachel who smiles at her. "Rachel wrote that song about me."

"Oh well that's nice; I'm glad that you two have become such good friends that you can do that."

"No mom you aren't listening; she didn't write that song because she and I have become great friends, but because…because we're more than that."

Looking back and forth smiling, Judy shakes her head putting down her glass, "Quinn how many sisters do you want? I mean you have your actual sister, Santana…"

"Mom you're not listening to me," throwing her silverware down she stands up leans against her chair. "Rachel and I are not friends, she's not like my sister, she's more than that to me. Rachel has helped me open my eyes and see who I truly am, she has, with the help of Santana and Brittany, helped me accept who I am."

"Quinny I don't understand what you're saying."

"That's because you aren't listening; Rachel and I are dating."

Dropping her wine glass on the floor, Judy snaps her head to look at Rachel who is slowing chewing and continuing to look down at her plate. "Excuse me?"

"Rachel and I are dating mom," sitting back down she takes a deep breath and just looks at her.

"You two are dating? You, my daughter Quinn, and you, her friend Rachel…two beautiful young women, are dating? Is it April and I wasn't informed because this has to be some sort of a joke."

"It's not mom; we get each other and…"

"And nothing Quinn this is the end of the discussion…you need to get out of my house."

"Really mom…the old get out of my house routine?"

"I'm not talking to you Quinn I'm talking to her," looking over at Rachel she folds her arms.

"Ms. Fabray I respect you and your daughter…"

"I said get out."

"I understand Ms. Fabray," she goes to get up when Quinn pulls her back down.

"No Rachel sit down; mom you can't and you won't change my mind so kicking Rachel out of the house won't do anything."

"Rachel please leaves so I can discuss this with my daughter."

"No Rachel you're staying because whatever my mom has to say she can say in front of you."

"I'm going to ask one more time…"

"Fine mom she'll leave…and so will I," getting up she takes Rachel's hand and starts to walk out of the kitchen.

"Quinn Fabray if you walk out that door don't even think about coming back."

Turning around they both look at her with their mouth's slightly open, "what?"

"You heard me Quinny; if you walk out that door right now before we can talk, don't even think about coming back." Continuing to eat her dinner, Rachel smiles and walks out of the room.

"No Rachel stop…don't you have anything to say?" Judy asks.

"Miss. Fabray I need you to know that neither one of us planned for this to happen. We just talked and listened to each other and found out that we liked each other."

"You manipulated her…you and your gay father's manipulated my innocent, Christian daughter into…"

"Shut up mom that's enough; I'm leaving with Rachel and I'm not coming back." Quinn pulls Rachel out the door and into her car.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel leans over and lifts up Quinn's head to show that she's crying.

"I can't believe my mom said that; I mean I thought that some harsh things were going to be said, but…"

"It's going to be okay Quinn I know where we can go…let me drive."

"I mean she's my mother…" Rachel get's Quinn out of the driver's seat and helps her into the passenger. "Those things that she said to you,"

"It's okay thanks to the past two years of harsh criticism and being made fun of, my skin has gotten a lot tougher." Pulling away she puts her arm around Quinn as Quinn leans into her.


	26. For The First Time Chapter 25

**Thank you guys for the reviews and please keep them coming…I work off of what you guys tell me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the twist is still coming!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"What the hell did you do to her Rachel?" Santana asks putting her arm around Quinn and going into her bedroom.

"She didn't do anything Santana…we told my mom."

"Oh shiz Q I'm sorry."

"I need your bathroom," walking away she shuts the door.

"What happened…she got kicked out again?"

Sitting down on Santana's bed, Rachel continues to look back at the bathroom door. "Not technically; I mean she did tell her that if she walked out the door to not come back, but she also threw in there if you leave without us talking about this then don't come back, so I think she just wanted to talk."

"Did she make a scene?"

"Kind of…I mean of course she stated that Quinn is a religious woman making it seem like I turned her to the dark side, but she's just confused."

"Do I need to show her some Lima Heights to scare her?"

"That's not going to be necessary but we appreciate the thought." Lowering her voice she sees Quinn walk out of the bathroom, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be…sorry S for barging in like this."

"It's fine…hang on," walking out the bedroom door, Quinn lies on Rachel's lap.

"Now for a real answer…how are you?"

"I can't believe I got kicked out of my house again."

"Well, and please don't get mad at me for saying this, your mom did say that she wanted to talk about it."

Sitting up she pushes her hair out of her face, "I know that Rachel, but all she would have said is this isn't right and you know it so this can't happen and blah blah blah."

"La abuela se la pistola y spray de pimiento, la perra está en la puerta," Santana yells to her grandmother while walking back into the room. "Sorry about that just grabbing my baseball bat…I'll be right back. You two just stay here and carry on with whatever you were just talking about." Smiling she pats them both on the back, "abuela rapido."

"Did she just say something about a gun?" Rachel asks watching Quinn walk over to the window.

"What the hell?" Quinn looks out the window and sees Judy's car. "Uh oh."

"What's the matter?"

"Lima Heights Santana is about to introduce herself to my mother," she states running out of the room.

"Oh no," following her down the stairs they get to the door where Santana has the bat resting on her shoulder and her grandmother still walking down the hallway.

"Santana please stop," Quinn pushes her to the side. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"I figured you would be here after last night…"

"After last night nothing…we went back to Rachel's house and spent the night, I cried. Then we woke up this morning and ate breakfast and I cried; we started to eat lunch while I was crying and Rachel couldn't take it anymore so she brought me here. My mother, for the second time in my life, kicked me out of the house that I grew up in because she didn't like the path I was taking in life. Now I have two choices right now…I could let Santana and her grandmother… where is she?" Quinn asks the heated Latina.

"She's coming Q…she's a little older give her more time."

"Okay; so I could let them show you what Lima Heights is all about, or I can go on a walk with you under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"No trying to change my mind; you listen to me and don't talk until I say so…and Rachel has to come as well."

Looking at Quinn, she turns her head to see Santana popping gum in her face and her grandmother walking up behind her. "Deal."

"Great I'll meet you outside," shutting the door she looks at Santana and smacks her on the arm.

"Damn Q."

"What's all this," she points to the bat, gun, and pepper. "Pepper?"

"I said pepper spray she's a little hard on hearing; I wasn't actually going to use it, it was just for show."

"Right," opening the door again her and Rachel walk out.

"So I'm going to explain it from the beginning; Rachel and I have never agreed on anything whether it came to Glee or boys. When Mr. Schue partnered us together I figured this was going to be the worst experience of my life only because I only knew the Rachel from school, not the Rachel outside of school. Once she and I actually got to know each other I started liking her as a friend, but then I heard her lyrics and saw the passion that she has for music and life and I just…I came undone. I'm not doing this to piss you off or to make you feel uncomfortable or anything mom, I love Rachel and she isn't forcing me into this relationship or making me change my views on religion. Rachel has taught me so much in these past few months about myself that I didn't know and I hope that you can learn to respect her and this relationship." Taking Rachel's hand she continues to walk looking at Judy who is just staring straight ahead with her arms folded. "Do you have anything to say now?"

"Quinn I have never stopped loving you; you have always been my little Quinny through everything. It tore me up when your father kicked you out and I know I should have said something I know that, but he was the love of my life. What you just described to me about your feelings for Rachel was the same way that I felt for your father so I know this is real, but…"

"But?"

"But you are suppose to be with a man and…"

"Yeah and it was suppose to rain today but it didn't; a lot of things are suppose to happen mom but it doesn't and you know why? It's called life where unexpected things happen but you adjust to them and get use to it eventually loving it."

"Quinn I was shocked when you said you were pregnant, but after some time I did get use to it so I understand where you're coming from I do. You have to understand what you are asking me to do though; give up a big gorgeous wedding, the fact that I'm going to be a grandmother, having a son-in-law around to intimidate, all because you want this."

"Miss. Fabray I understand that you are shocked and you don't quite understand how to adjust to this, but it's not as bad as you are making it sound. I have a bunch of respect for you as a single mother and you have done an amazing job raising your daughters, but life has different roads in life and right now Quinn is going down, as I would assume you see it, not a straight path, but what your daughter is asking of you is to just turn the wheel a little and try it."

"I just don't think I can right now; I'm not kicking you out Quinn, but she isn't allowed over to the house," Judy turns around walking away from the girls.

"Well you tried Quinn."

"Yeah I guess; thank you for trying too."

"What else am I here for?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Wait; time heals all and when it comes to your mother, as you saw from your pregnancy, time will be all she needs."

"Can we go back to your house; I just need to be around some support right now."

"Absolutely but what's wrong with Santana's?"

"She's eventually going to be going over to Brittany's or Brittany's going to come over and you and I will be stuck with her grandma."

"Good point I'll drive."


	27. For The First Time Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Quinn you have to get up," Rachel states opening up the curtains shinning light into the room.

"Rachel I really don't feel like going."

"I understand, but you staying home is only going to make you think more about it and you've done that enough."

"I just…"

"You just nothing get up," she takes Quinn's hand and pulls her out of the bed. "Now your clothes are over there and dad got you an extra toothbrush and there's a towel already in there for you to take a shower."

"Thank you Rach."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me; you could just let me be and figure out all of this by myself, but your not."

"Well what kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that?"

"A sucky one which I would probably dump."

"Right so go get ready we're leaving in an hour," giving her a kiss she smiles and walks downstairs.

"How is she doing?" Robert asks her making coffee.

"I think she'll be okay; do you think I should go over and try to talk to Judy?"

"No; Rachel you have a kind heart and always try to help people, but this is something that just takes time to get use to and that's what Quinn's mom needs…time."

"But I hate seeing her like this; she doesn't want to do anything and looks like she can cry at the drop of a hat."

"And that's when you reassure her that no matter what you're there for her and will do whatever she needs or would like you to do."

"Yeah I know daddy; Sectional's are coming up."

"I know and you get to sing your ballad…are your excited?"

"Dad it's a solo and it's being sung by me…what do you think?"

"Right sorry, silly question; maybe you singing this song will help Quinn realize, again, how much you love her."

"I don't need a song to remind me of that Mr. Berry," Quinn smiles walking still drying off her hair.

"Of course not Quinn…how are you doing?"

"Pretty well considering the situation; I think I'm going to just do what my mom is asking me to do and give her time even though a part of me wants to let Santana show her some Lima Heights."

"Time heals all Quinn," walking out of the kitchen he pats her on the back.

"Do you think anyone in school knows?"

"What that I'm not allowed over to your house, that or that you and I are dating?"

"Any of it."

"I don't know Quinn…guess we'll find out."

"Yeah…I just hope I'm ready."

"Well if you're not then I will be there to give you all the support you need or want."

"I know," leaning over she gives Rachel an affectionate kiss and moans backing up smiling. "I have to finish getting ready we'll continue this later.

"Hey Brittany…oh sorry Quinn," Finn states as she shuts her locker.

"What's the matter Finn need your eyes checked?" Walking away from him she neglects making eye contact with him following her.

"No you lesbians are just all starting to look the same to me; now would you mind if I called you and Rachel Brittana 2.0 or are you guys just going to go by Faberry?"

"Rachel and Quinn are the names we are going by Finn and I have to say that I'm shocked with you right now; I mean you can accept Kurt and Blaine for who they are, Brittany and Santana through their honeymoon stage that they're going through, but when it comes to Rachel and I…the insults just keep coming."

"Well when my two girlfriends end up dating each other when the whole school thought that they hated each other, it's kinda a stab in the back."

"Why's that Finn," stopping she turns around and hugs her books. "Did we take away your manhood?"

"No but it makes me wonder if you two were screwing around behind my back; I mean if you were it's not like you can get pregnant from her like you did with Puck."

"Even if were, which we weren't, it's because you never treated us like we treat each other now."

"And how's that?"

"With respect and we push each other to do better…"

"To do better at what; song writing, kissing, sex…" he stops when Rachel slaps him in the face.

"Finn that's enough from you; I can't believe all of the hurtful things you've said and you know what?"

"No Rachel what?"

"I can't believe I ever thought I was in love with you," she puts her hand on Quinn's lower back and walk away.

"What was that about?" Puck asks Finn watching them walk away.

"In all reality…I'm being a douche."

"Then if you know you're doing it…why don't you stop?"

"Cause I can't understand how two of my ex girlfriends are dating and that I lost out on both of them. I mean…"

"Just stop bro and listen to me," turning Finn his way, Puck puts his hands on his face. "You use to date Quinn until…well I messed that one up for you. Then you dated Rachel and you messed that one up, went back to Quinn and that was just doomed from the start. Obviously bro you're not meant to be with either one of them so it's time to move on; I mean they are now together and they're diggin' each other so get over it and move on. Stop being a dick and trying to ruin this for them," tapping him on the face Puck walks away feeling accomplished.

"I can't believe Finn today," Rachel throws her bag on the floor and sits on her bed.

"I can't believe that you actually slapped him," laughing Quinn shuts the door, sits down and takes Rachel's hand. "Does it still hurt?"

"No not really it was more of a sting."

"Good; so do you think we're ready for Sectional's?"

"Absolutely don't you?"

"As long as Finn doesn't try to trip any of us, I think we have a great chance."

"Do you think your mom will show up?"

"If she shows up it'll probably mean that she's finally accepted it so I doubt it."

"What about going to talk to her…"

"Rachel, sweetie, I understand that you are trying to help but this is something that you can't help with. You can sometimes be a little pushy Rachel so please tell me you'll back off this and let it take its course."

"Fine I promise; you know that my dad's aren't home right?"

"Yeah…"

"So I was thinking maybe we could continue what we were doing before we left for school," starting to kiss Quinn's neck, she runs her finger up and down the front of her.

"You know this is not going to get you out of every conversation we have Berry," smiling she throws her head back and closes her eyes.

"Yeah but right now it's working and my dad's aren't going to be home for another hour."

"Fine," giving in she falls back on the bed wrapping her arms around her.


	28. For The First Time Chapter 27

**Twist Time! Most of you probably won't like it, but have faith. Reviews Please!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Rachel where are we going?" Quinn asks as a blindfold covers her eyes.

"You'll see; I had help from Santana and Brittany so you'll know that it'll be something good."

"With tomorrow being Sectional's I'm surprised that you are even allowing yourself to go out tonight."

"Well you've taught me that relaxing and not thinking about it will help my performance so I'm taking your advice."

"Well are we almost there cause this thing is making me itch."

"We just got here," parking the car she gets out, takes Quinn's hand, and leads the way.

"Rachel where are we going?"

"You'll find out," walking a little farther, she stops and takes off the blindfold.

"Oh my gosh Rachel," smiling she looks around and sees the football field covered in candles with a blanket and picnic basket on the 50 yard line. "This looks absolutely gorgeous but what are we doing here?"

"Because this is the last place that you felt like you were on top…when you were cheering for the football team, so I thought we could come here for luck."

"Rachel that's really sweet but we don't need luck; you wrote a great song and I know that you're going to just sing your butt off, and Lauren, Santana, and Tina wrote an amazing up-beat number that everyone is going to love. We are going to destroy the competition and then have to start writing new songs for Regional's."

"So positive; have you talked to Finn since…"

"No have you?"

"No; I mean he's there at practice but he doesn't look talk to me or anything."

"I just hope he's not planning something stupid," laughing she grabs a strawberry out of the basket. "Do you think he's going to try something?"

"I don't know but he better not risk our chance at winning and that goes for you too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't pull a Finn and kiss me when you hear the words." Laughing she throws a strawberry at her.

"Not another food fight please."

"Why not; the last one was so much fun," winking at her she lies down and rests her head in Quinn's lap.

"Can I ask you a funny question?"

"Sure, but I doubt it's funny."

"Okay…what are you thinking about right now?"

"Why would that be a stupid question?"

"I don't know cause it's something that couples do in moments like this so I thought I would try it."

"Okay…I'm thinking about Sectional's, you and your mom, Finn and if he's getting use to this and not going to act like a five year old anymore, if Brittany and Santana are going to calm down…ever, if…"

"Rachel you can't be thinking all of that at once; your head is going to pop off."

"No it's not I'm use to it because of all the lyrics that keep going through my head."

"Oh okay well don't worry about my mother and I; she'll come around and then everything will be okay."

"You're so positive…something that I love about you."

"I get the positivity from you!"

"What are we doing here again Puck?" Finn asks as him and Puck walk around the school.

"Getting ready for tomorrow man; tomorrow is game day and what do we usually do the day before game day?"

"Uh…"

"We do shots!" Going into the vent in the locker room, Puck pulls out a bottle of Jack and two shot glasses.

"Oh yeah well that I knew."

"Right so first shot to Schue for bringing up Glee from the dead," pouring it back, Finn and him shake their heads after they're done. "Alright number two…Rachel, and then number three Quinn," pouring them back they continue to do it until the bottle is gone.

"Man I don't remember…what I was about to say," laughing him and Puck walk out of the school as Puck throws the bottle in the grass.

"That we are going to destroy tomorrow cause our songs are bad ass."

"Right…too bad Rachel is going to be singing about Quinn and not me." Fumbling with his keys, he opens his door and gets in.

"Dude you can't drive…let me."

"No way man it's my car and I'm fine I swear get in; do you think we'll really win?"

"Hell yeah man," rolling down the window he hangs his head out of it as Finn starts driving. "Rachel will kill it with the ballad and the future Mrs. Puckerman, Tina, and Santana will blow minds."

"Well then we'll have a new chance to…"

"Look out," Puck straightens up and holds onto the dashboard as Finn swerves on the road. "What did you hit man?"

"I don't know…maybe it was a dog; I didn't even see it," getting out they walk in front of the car to find Rachel lying on the ground motionless. "Oh my God call 911," running over to her he kneels over and turns her over to see her face all scratched up and a lot of blood. "Rachel…Rachel can you hear me?"

"Ambulance on their way man, is she awake?"

"I don't know; I see blood but I don't know where it's coming from since I can't see straight. I shouldn't have been driving…"

"Oh my God," Quinn screams running over. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing I didn't see…"

"Have you been drinking?" Quinn asks looking for a heartbeat.

"Just a few shots with…"

"Shots," slapping him she pushes him out of the way and opens her eyes.

"What are…"

"You have no need to talk right now," looking up she sees the ambulance arrive and grabs Finn when he tries to leave. "Don't think you're getting out that easily," she runs over to the EMT's and points towards Finn.

"We're done for," Puck states into Finn's ear.

"She wouldn't."

"Are you stupid; you just hit her girlfriend and your drunk."

"Gentlemen step over here please," the police officer asks moving them to the side.

"Rachel…Rachel please wake up; you are going to be fine and you'll wake up and we can finish this date. Then tomorrow we'll go to Sectional's and you'll kill the ballad and we'll win meaning we can have a celebration."

"Miss you have to move," the EMT pushes her to the side and puts her on a board. "Her left pupil's blown call ahead and make sure they know that."

"Can I ride with her please?"

"No I'm sorry," getting into the back he shuts the door. Turning around Quinn looks at Finn and Puck who are still talking to the police.

"Alright Finn put your hands behind your back," the Police officer says handcuffing him.

"Officer wait one minute please," running over she stops and looks at Finn. "I hope you're happy Finn and I hope you get what you deserve." Walking away she leans against Rachel's car starting to cry, she takes out her phone, "I need your help."


	29. For The First Time Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Will walks into Rachel's hospital room to find Quinn sleeping on the chair, "Quinn…Quinn wake up."

"Wha…is she okay?" Jumping out of the chair the looks at Rachel lying there unconscious.

"No…she's still not awake; your mom wanted me to tell you that she'll be back. She had to run a few errands, but she'll be back." Sitting in another chair in the room, he stares at Rachel and shakes his head. "What made you decide to call your mom?"

"I don't know…guess it was an instinct; I'm surprised she came at all with the way we left things but she came and didn't try to talk me out of this relationship or anything I was expecting her to. She picked me up and hugged me; she hugged me and held me and whipped away my tears."

"That's because in the end she's your mother and will always be there for you."

"Anyone else here?"

"Yeah everyone else is in the waiting room."

"And Finn and Puck?"

"Puck's out for underage drinking, but Finn's still locked up."

"Good," moving her chair closer to the bed, she leans on the bed and takes Rachel's head.

"What happened Quinn?"

"We went on a date; she set up the football field for a picnic and we were talking about Sectional's and how much we wanted to win and that we were going to. We were about to leave to go on her second part of the date which I have no idea what that was, but she went ahead to get the car and when I got there…so many emotions were going through my mind Mr. Schue. The biggest emotion I had was that I was scared; I saw my girlfriend lying there with blood everywhere and not being able to move and I felt useless. I use to have so much dislike for her; I use to love watching her get slushied, I use to love making her squirm every time I walked near her, and I loved teasing her."

"And now?"

"Now I'm sitting here and holding onto her hand for dear life praying that she'll wake up and be okay. I'm praying that she won't lose her memory but if she does it's from when I was being a bitch to her. I just want her to wake up so that I can laugh at her stupid jokes, or laugh at her laugh…it's very contagious." Looking up with tears running down her face she sees Santana walk in the room; grabbing a chair she pulls it next to Quinn and puts her hands on top of hers holding Rachel's hand.

"Hey God…so I don't normally pray as you well know, but I'm going to give it a shot. I know that you can see everything so you know that I sin about two times a day, three on a good day, but I need you to help me. You see my friend Quinn here is in love with a female just like me, but her girlfriend here is hurt. She got hit by a douche and is now lying here, helpless, and I need you to wake her up. We didn't go to Sectional's since four of our people were missing so we will be known as losers when we graduate, but I will not be mad at you if you wake her up. Please and thanks…Amen"

"Santana…"

"Don't say anything Q; just sit here and do what you're doing cause I'm not going anywhere."

"How's she doing Quinn," Dr. Sung asks walking in.

"You tell me…you're the doctor."

"No change Quinn, but that's good."

"How is that good; she's not awake and not squeezing my hand when I squeeze hers so how is it good?" Standing up she walks out the door and shuts the door.

"She's been through a lot," Will states standing up.

"I know and she has every right to be pissed; Rachel will be okay she just…"

"Has to wake up," Santana whispers shaking her head and walking out as Judy walks in.

"Hi Will," Judy states sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Hi Judy."

"How is she?"

"No change."

"Where did Quinny just go?"

"She needed some air; it was nice to see that you were there for her when she needed you."

"She's my little girl; I might not agree with this relationship, but when my daughter calls me crying…how can I say no to that?"

Quinn walks back into the room lightly crying, "mommy…"

"Oh I know honey," getting up she walks over and hugs her. Carrying her back to the bed, she lies Quinn down next to Rachel and walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Quinn I've decided that the best thing to do right now is to leave you alone and talk to her."

"But what's the point if she can't hear me?"

"Oh she can honey…right doc?"

"It is proven that people in coma's similar to Rachel's do hear what people are saying; I'm not saying that she'll wake up and continue with the conversation, but she'll hear it and remember some of it." Smiling he walks out with Will and Judy following him.

Putting her arm around Rachel and trying not to cry, Quinn deeply exhales. "Rachel you need to wake up; I don't know any other way to say it for you to understand it better, but wake up and tell me. You don't understand how much you have helped me and opened my eyes and you need to wake up so that I can tell you. You need to wake up so that I can tell you that I love you; I have fallen in love you Rachel and this is a kind of love I haven't felt with anyone. Your laugh makes anyone want to laugh, your smile brightens up any room, your eyes are so telling which is a bad thing sometimes. Your voice…Rachel you just need to wake up."

"What the…" Finn jumps up when someone bangs on his jail cell.

"No talking…you're listening; first your dumb for drinking and then driving, second I just thought I would let you know that Rachel is unconscious and had to get a minor procedure done on her brain."

"She had to get brain surgery?" Finn gets up and walks over to the bars.

"I said no talking; I talked to the police officer's and they said that you would be let out on bail if someone was willing to pay for you to get loose. I talked to everyone that knows you, and no one is willing to bail you out…just came here to let you know."

"Mom…"

"No Finn you don't get to play the mom card; you're 18 now so I'm done raising you Finn and that means you're on your own." Walking out she passes Puck in the hallway, "Puck turn around and walk away."

"Look Mrs. H…I under…"

"No you don't understand cause if you did then you two would have gone to the movies instead of downing a total bottle of Jack and then driving. If you did that then he wouldn't be in here, you wouldn't have more of a record, and Rachel wouldn't be passed out in the hospital." I think you should go home and think about things…and possibly hide from Lauren."

"But…"

"No," turning Puck around they walk out.


	30. For The First Time Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**One Week Later**

"Well Rachel…things look the same which means that you should wake up at any point," Dr. Sung states checking her stats.

"Dr. Sung…I'm tired, I've showered three times in the past week hoping that she'll wake up, and you've said that she should wake up at any point for the past three days."

"Quinn I know that this is hard, but she's improving everyday and…"

"She's not improving and you know how I know that? It's because she's not awake yet, she's not in my bed and I'm not in hers, we aren't…"

"…op lling."

Quinn snaps her head towards Rachel, "Rach…Rach talk again please."

"Stop…yelling," very lightly saying, Rachel turns her head and opens her eyes.

"She's awake…you're awake," leaning over she kisses her forehead and lightly hugs her.

"Rachel I'm Doctor Sung…how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess; how's my nose."

Laughing, Quinn wipes her eyes and sits down on the chair, "oh yeah she's fine."

"Good; Rachel I'm just going to have the nurse come in there and take some blood to run some tests to double check and make sure everything is okay with you internally…I'll be back."

"Thank you," Quinn smiles pulling Rachel's hand up to her face kissing it. "I'm so happy you finally woke up Rachel…I was…"

"…I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"I don't really know how to say it…it was like in that Reese Witherspoon movie where she could see and hear everything, but no one could see or hear her."

"Just Like Heaven."

"Yeah."

"I have to go outside and call your dad's I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

Walking outside the room she shuts the door and falls against the wall now hysterically crying. "Quinn…are you okay?" Dr. Sung asks leaning down to the floor.

"I never thought that…her waking up just made me realize that I really do love you and that care about her more than I thought."

"Well a lot of times Quinn accidents like this are what people need to realize that."

"I have to go somewhere real quick…can you tell Rachel I'll be right back?"

"Sure."

"Finn stand up you have a visitor," the officer bangs on his cell.

"Who is it?"

"Hello Finn," Quinn walks up to him showing no emotion what so ever.

"Quinn…"

"No talking Finn you don't have any right to do that in front of me; I just came here to let you know that Rachel woke up. After a week of being unconscious and me worrying whether or not she was going to wake up she finally did and you know what the first thing she said was…how's my nose? You've been in here for a week because no one will bail you out. Everyone has been at the hospital taking turns visiting her…Santana even attempted praying, and how many people came to visit you? Your mom won't see you, your best friend Puck won't come see you, no one wants to. We don't even talk about you Finn because we don't care; I just wanted to come here and let you know that no one cares about you anymore and I hope you enjoy the rest of your life behind bars." Going to walk away Finn grabs her arm.

"Quinn I'm sorry…"

"For what Finn; drinking and then driving, not paying attention and hitting Rachel…which one are you sorry for?"

"All of it."

"Can you turn back time?"

"No…"

"Then your sorry means nothing to me…have fun in jail." Walking out the door, she bumps into Santana. "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to tell driver mc dumb dumb that Rachel's awake, but I see that you already did that. Why aren't you at the hospital spending every waking minute with her?"

"I had to get out of there; while she was passed out all I wanted was for her to wake up and now that she finally did…I'm in love Santana."

"Well that's normally a good thing Q."

"It is but…I don't know."

"You care and that's something that you're gonna have to get use to; with you and Puck there were no feelings, with you and Finn you two loved each other, but with Rachel…you love her and care about her."

"Yeah I do…"

"So that right there just proves that this isn't an experimental thing that you're going through; you're in love Q…I'm so happy for you."

"Well Rachel everything looks good so you'll be able to go home by the end of the week."

"Sounds great…where's Quinn?"

"Oh right sorry I forgot to tell you, she had to go out and do something; she said she will be right back."

"Okay good."

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"Not long enough," lightly laughing she starts to cough as Dr. Sung gives her a sip of water.

"Take it easy Rachel."

"Right," looking towards the door as it opens, she sees Quinn and her dad's walk in. "Dad, daddy…"

"Oh sweetheart thank God."

"You had us worried honey."

"Well you know that I'm…too tired."

"That's fine sweetie…the more you rest the quicker you can get out of here."

"Can I talk to Quinn for a second?"

"Sure sweetie we'll be right outside," walking out they shut the door as Quinn sits on the chair.

"What's up?"

"We have a date to finish," smiling she reaches over and grabs her bag. "I was going to give this to you when we got to our destination, but there was a bit of a distraction." Pulling out a small box, she tosses her bag back on the floor and tries to push herself up more, but is unable to. "It's not a ring or anything like that, but I saw it and it made me think of you." Opening the box she reveals a heart necklace that's a bluish-green color to match Quinn's eyes.

"Rachel you shouldn't have."

"I know but I liked it so much and I thought that you would too and since I already like you it just made sense."

Leaning over she gives Rachel a kiss and lies next to her, "well I love it like I love you."

"Good; did you ride in the ambulance with me?"

"No I called my mom actually."

"Really; how did that go?"

"Good…she actually stayed for the first two nights to make sure I was okay and anytime a number dropped on your machine she ran out and got a doctor to check up on you." Waiting for a response, she looks down and sees Rachel resting her head on her shoulder and sleeping. "Night Rachel…I love you."


	31. For The First Time Chapter 30

**Sorry about the delay I've been very busy with work and I've been sick as well. Not a long chapter so don't hate me. It's only going to get better and please reviews and let me know where you would like it to go.**

**Chapter Thirty**

"Okay Rachel one more step," Quinn holds onto her helping her up the stairs to her house.

"Quinn I might have been hit by a car, but I didn't lose my eye sight sweetheart," Rachel responds smiling as they walk inside.

"I know but you haven't really done any walking other than at the hospital so I just want you to take it easy that's all."

"I know honey, but walking from the car to the house is about the same distance so it's okay." Sitting on the couch she takes a deep breath as Quinn hands her water. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being by my side; taking care of me and never leaving my bed side."

"You don't have to thank me; now lie down and take a nap so you don't overdo it."

"Quinn…"

"No Rachel do not Quinn me; please just take a nap."

"Okay," kissing her she lies down.

"Quinn…" Judy yells walking into the house.

"Shh…Rachel's trying to go to sleep."

"Oh…sorry," whispering she walks into the kitchen with Quinn following.

"Thank you mom for letting Rachel stay here while her dad's are out of town."

"You're welcome sweetie; I know that I was being a bitch to you when you first told me, but when you called me…that sound in your voice and the look on your face. Honey you had that look on your face like when your father kicked you out of the house. I should of stood up to your father then and if I could take back the way I reacted when you told me I would, but you and I both know that I can't. All I can do for you now is be supportive and just do what you ask me to do."

Leaning on the edge of the kitchen table, Quinn begins to cry. "When I walked up to her and saw her unconscious, bleeding, not being able to tell me what's wrong or anything…I felt helpless. Watching her lie there in the hospital bed unable to wake up, praying that she heard every word that I said because I meant it. She's awake and breathing on her own, she's out of the hospital and in my house sleeping and all I can think about is I really hope that she wakes up again."

Sitting down next to her daughter, Jane puts her arm around her as Quinn tilts her head into her shoulder. "That's what love is called honey; you care about her and you worry about her and that's what love is called."

"I never expected to fall in love with Rachel; not only because she's a girl, but because she's Rachel."

"You love who you love and you can't stop your heart from loving. I'm not going to lie to you Quinny…I do wish that you were in love with a man, but I love you and you do necessarily do what I want so I've gotten use to that. I love you Quinn and I will love whoever you love and that can be a man or a women I don't care."

"I love you mommy you know that?"

"Yeah I know," she gets up and answers the door.

"Mom who is it?" Quinn walks up to the front door and stops dead in her tracks when she sees. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say sorry and to…"

"I don't give a damn about what you have to say or what you want to do to make it right…but screw you Finn; how did you even get out?"

"My mom finally caved and bailed me out; I'm not allowed to leave the state or anything, but…"

"But nothing; if you come near me or Rachel until you're found guilty, I will personally stick my foot so car up your ass, that you're going to feel like you're in jail." Slamming the door in his face she jumps realizing that Rachel is still asleep.

"Quinn I understand that you are angry…"

"No you don't because no one has ever hit someone you love so you can't imagine what I'm going through." Running upstairs Judy goes into the living room and sits across from Rachel watching her sleep.

"So Rachel I know you're sleeping, but this is how I've gotten use to talking to you. You see when you were in that coma I would sit by your bed side and hold your hand, praying that you would wake up, so that I could see my little Quinny smile again. I love you because you love my daughter and you make her smile…"

"I love her too Ms. Fabray," turner over Rachel slowly sits up and smiles. "We didn't plan for this to happen, like we've said before, so I want to thank you for being by my side even though you didn't need to be. I want to thank you for taking care of me and for allowing Quinn to take care of me. I want to thank you for allowing me stay here while my dads are away on business."

"You're welcome Rachel…now get up and go upstairs. Finn was just at the door and is clearly out of jail and I now believe that Quinn is plotting a way to kill him." She laughs taking her hand leading the way to the stairs.


	32. For The First Time Chapter 31

**Please Remember Reviews and Comments!**

**Chapter 31**

Quinn walks into the choir room to everyone staring at her, "what?"

"I'm not going to lie Quinn…I thought I would wake up this morning and see you on America's most wanted," Santana states filing her nails. "I told my grandma to get ready to fight some people and she grabbed her wheelchair and shotgun."

"Seriously Santana you're not from the ghetto," Tina adds rolling her eyes.

"Tell that to my grandma as she holds her double barrel in yo face and a knife in her other hand."

"Well thank you Santana, but I am mature enough to just wait for the law to do the right thing…"

"Yo Finn has cops guarding his house," Puck states walking into the room. "I went to go visit him and they won't let me 50 feet near the house."

"That's why you haven't done anything Q…you can't get near the house." Santana laughs throwing her legs over Brittany.

"I haven't done anything S because I'm not going to; all I have to do is just sit back and wait for justice."

"Oh come one Q…it was an accident," Puck sits down and throws his hands up.

"An accident is when you sneeze and open your eyes realizing that you have to time to break and hit the back of someone's car. What you and Finn did was drink and then idiotically decided to drive, while still intoxicated, and hit Rachel; with you two hitting Rachel it knocked her into a coma and made her get brain surgery."

"No offense Quinn but I wasn't driving, Finn was, and…"

"No Puck you were driving just as much as Finn was; you both knew you were drunk and still decided to get into the car and drive. That not only makes you two more stupid than I thought you were, but a piece of sh…"

"Whoa calm down," Mr. Schue states walking into the room seeing the girls on one side of the room and guys on the other. "What's going on here?"

"Let me break it down for you Schuester," Lauren gets up and stands in front of everyone. Puckerman over here is out of jail and allowed to leave the vicinity of his home; Finn on the other hand is out and has a cop everywhere around his house. Since Quinn can't get to Finn to beat the living stupid out of him, she's taking her anger out on Puck. On another note…since we didn't go to Sectionals because of the wonderful work of Puck and Finn, there is no need for me to be here so I quit," walking out she also yells, "oh and I'm breaking up with you Puckerman."

"Damn Puck…that blows," Mike pats him on the back.

"I've been dumped…this hurts; I kind of feel like singing a song but have no momentum right now."

"You'll get over it Puckerman; it might take awhile since you and Finn almost killed someone, but one day you'll find someone."

"I think I'm going to lock myself up in a porter potty…maybe she'll come back to me," getting up he runs out the door.

"Quinn how are you doing?" Will asks sitting down on the piano bench.

"Okay…I'll be doing a lot better when Finn get's put back into jail and Rachel can walk down these halls again."

"Good; so about Sectionals…I've tried to explain our situation to the judges and everyone, but unfortunately they won't let us participate in any way so that only means one thing…"

"Us seniors are screwed out of any scholarships that we were going for and there's no point in us even being here anymore," Santana stands up and starts to walk out with everyone, except Quinn, following her when Will slams the piano.

"Sit down…I'm not finished yet; all because we don't have a competition to get ready for, doesn't mean that we don't have to practice. Now if you guys want to get into school for singing, dancing, Broadway…then us rehearsing is what you need. Now I am going to treat this as if we are practicing for Sectionals or Regional's, with lessons every week. Santana you and Mercedes are going to be partnered together this time, Brittany you're with Tina, Puck with Mike, and Kurt you're with…um just pick one."

"What about Quinn Mr. Schue?" Tina asks.

"Well I thought that she would practice with Rachel," he states while writing YOU on the board. "I want you guys to sing songs about you."

"Mr. Schue as much as I love this topic…I really don't want to sing another Brittany song," Brittany states raising her hand.

"Not what I meant Brittany, but I'll keep that in mind; songs that describe who you are right now and who you would like to be in the future. A song that describes a side of you that you are too afraid to talk about."

"Mr. Schue that is a great topic," Santana smiles standing up. "Aretha are you coming I need to start my rehearsing." Walking out she snaps her fingers and turns the corner.

"You know Mr. Schue…I normally only complain when it comes to giving Rachel the solo's, but first Brittany and now Santana? Do you want me to quit the group or are you trying to slowly kill me by sticking me with dumb and dumber?"

"Be nice Mercedes," he yells as she walks out the door. "Alright guys…practice time."

"I've kindly asked you gentlemen to move to the side for the past five minutes so unless you want me to get my dad's involved, they're gay, I would strongly…"

"Rachel…what's going on?" Kurt asks walking up to his house.

"These bodyguards think that all because Finn hit me almost resulting in my death, that I want to go inside to kill him."

Kurt moves in front of her and stares down the police officer at the door, "Ben…she can barely walk; do you honestly believe that she's going to go in there and kill him?" Smiling he takes her hand and walk inside. "What are you doing here Rachel?"

"I wanted to see him."

"Why; I mean you can barely walk and he almost killed you so why would you want to see him?"

"Because it's just something I feel like I have to do," getting a tight grip onto the railing she starts to pull herself up stairs when Kurt grabs her from behind.

"Well then at least let me help you get upstairs so you don't end up back in the hospital." Walking her upstairs, they reach Finn's door and he let's go of Rachel, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yes Kurt thank you."

"Well I'll be right down the hall in case you change your mind," walking away Rachel lightly knocks on the door. Waiting for Finn to answer, she leans up against the wall, realizing how weak she still is.

"Rachel?"

"Hello Finn," turning to look at him she sees his face for a split second, but then sees the headlights of a car and falls to the ground.

"Rachel are you okay," leaning down to check on her, Quinn runs up the stairs and pushes him away. "Quinn…how did you get in?"

"What did you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything Quinn, I'm just…not ready I guess to see him." Getting up she leans on her girlfriend for support.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone back to school and left you alone," helping Rachel down the stairs Finn follows.

"Rachel I'm sorry I really am, and I hope that you can forgive me for…"

"Almost killing her…yeah right Finn," Quinn opens the front door and walks out as Finn gets stopped at the door. "Look at yourself Finn; you aren't allowed to leave the front steps of your house, Rachel can't look at you without remembering what you did to her, and you have no friends. Kurt is moving out of the house cause he can't be around you…" getting Rachel into the car she walks up to him and smiles, "…your senior year is ruined and your life is slowly going down the drain because you had to have those shots and then drive. You have no one supporting you and by the looks of it you don't care." Walking away she slams the door as Finn walks back inside, "what were you thinking Rachel?"

"Quinn I know that you are highly frustrated with me right now, but I just had to see him. I wanted to know if I could ever look at him the same and show him what he's done."

"And…"

"And all I saw when I looked at him was headlights; it felt like I was in a dream where I could hear my screams knowing what's coming and couldn't move."

Grabbing onto Rachel's hand, Quinn kisses it and smiles, "can you please just listen to me now and wait until the trail starts to see him?"

"Yes Quinn I will!"

"Good…now I need your help with a project for school."

"Kurt…are you really moving out?" Finn asks walking into Kurt's room seeing it almost empty.

"Yes I am Finn."

"Because of me?"

"What do you think Finn; I can't walk into my own house without getting searched for weapons or anything threatening. You almost killed someone Finn and to be completely honest I can't look at you the same way…apparently neither can Rachel." Grabbing his backpack he grabs the last of his stuff and walks out the door. Finn walks into the kitchen and finds his mom making dinner.

"Mom…why did you bail me out?" He asks sitting down.

"Because you're my son."

"So what…there are police officers outside, Kurt moved out, no one will talk to me, and Rachel sees car headlights when she looks at me."

"I know it's hard right now Finn, but in time everything will be okay. You made a horrible mistake and if you stayed in jail, then you would of never been able to see the consequences of your actions."

"Wait…so you bailed me out to teach me a lesson?"

"Kind of Finn; you've never really had any consequences for your actions, and part of that is my fault, so I had a talk with Burt and we figured now would be a good time."

"Well you definitely taught me on so thank you," standing up he runs upstairs and slams the door.

"Don't worry honey, he'll thank us later," Burt states walking in the kitchen.

"Do you really think so?"

"Eventually I do," giving her a hug he kisses her on the forehead and takes a deep breath.


	33. Chapter 32

**I am sincerely sorry for the loooonnngggg wait; I went through a major depression but I am feeling better. Hope you like it and I promise to try to update as much as I can.**

**Chapter 32**

Two Weeks Later

Quietly walking into the room, Quinn leans against the door frame watching Rachel brush her hair, "hey."

"Hi," she whispers back slightly smiling.

"Are you ready for today?"

"I don't know; guess I'll find out when I walk in there huh?"

"Rachel…" Quinn sits next to her obviously nervous girlfriend and takes her hand. "…I know this is going to be hard for you, but I want you to know that I'll be right there. Just tell the jury what you remember and whatever happens will happen."

"I can't look at him Quinn; I try to picture him even in my head and I just see headlights and that's it."

"Then tell them that; tell them the last image you have of him is the car's headlights coming towards you. Saying that is better than saying nothing and not letting justice happen."

"He's a good guy Quinn…"

"He is but what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"Probably the same thing that you're doing."

"Exactly so let me take care of you," smiling she kisses her hand followed by a light kiss on her lips. "Your dad's are waiting for us downstairs…are you ready?"

"I guess so," standing up she follows her supportive girlfriend downstairs and into the car.

"I'm going to take my car and follow you guys okay?"

"Okay Quinn…I love you."

"I love you too," smiling she watches them pull out of the driveway and out of sight before she pulls out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"I'm just calling to make sure that you're not going to do anything stupid today," Santana states gagging while separating her grandma's laundry.

"Santana I appreciate the concern, but today it's up to the justice system and everything will be okay."

"Alright well if I need to bail you out, you can call me so I'll have an excuse to stop touching my gmas nasty sh…"

"Okay I'm hanging up now; I'll call you later Santana with any updates." Hanging up the phone she gets in the car and drives.

"Finn…honey," Carole asks slowly walking into his room.

"Do you ever wish that you could go back in time and change something…anything that you've done?" Looking out the window, Finn sits there holding a picture of Rachel.

"Of course I do honey, but everything happens for a reason and you know that."

"So me drinking and then deciding to drive resulting in almost killing Rachel, happened for a reason?"

"Okay that was a bad example, but listen to me." Sitting next to his she holds his face and smiles.

"You are a good, kind man who made one bad judgment call one night. I understand that if she ended up dying we would be having a different conversation in a different atmosphere, but she didn't so that must have happened for a reason. Maybe this is your second chance with her; show her and Quinn how happy you are for them."

"If I make it past today; I don't know what Rachel's going to say and I don't exactly remember what she remembers so…"

"Guys it's time to go," Burt states walking into the room.

"Okay hun," Carol stands up and holds Finn's hand walking out the door.

"All rise for Judge Samuel Loss."

"Please be seated…alright today first witness please."

"We would like to call Finn Hudson to the stand your honor."

Taking a deep breath and looking back at his mom, he leans over to his lawyer, "they don't mess around do they?"

"Cut right to the chase Finn, just you, Noah, and Rachel were there so there aren't many witnesses."

"Okay," he goes to the bench.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me; I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God."

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Sitting down he looks at Rachel who has her head down not looking at him in any way.

"Finn…you're a senior in high school, on the football team, popular with many friends and a ladies man. You must have been celebrating something big that night."

"Puck and I were just doing our normal routine before a game."

"Drinking and driving?"

"Well too be quite honest that night we drank more than we normally do; normally we would only do like three each, but I've been going through a lot and he was just trying to help me relax."

"By drinking an entire bottle of Jack?"

"Yes."

"Okay then who's smart idea was it to then drive home knowing that both of you were intoxicated?"

"Both of ours; Puck insisted on driving, but I thought I was in better condition."

"You thought you were better condition? At what point did you realize that you probably weren't in the better condition; was it as soon as you saw Miss. Berry in the road or after you hit her?"

"I…" looking at Rachel who is now starting to cry as she wipes her eyes, Finn looks down. "Rachel I'm sorry."

Turning around and seeing Rachel visibly upset, "that's all my questions, but your honor I would like to call for a five minute break to give my client time to regroup."

"Well will regroup in five minutes," the judge announces as Rachel runs out of the courtroom with Quinn following her.

"Rachel it's…"

"I can't do this Quinn, I can't; he talks and I hear tires screeching and I can't do this."

"Rachel look at me, I love you and I hate when I see you in pain or when I see you hurting and I want you to stop hurting so tell me what you want to do."

"Are you serious?"

"You know that if it were up to me I would have him be found guilty and got to jail, but you have a better heart than I do and I'm trying to learn from you even though to be quite honest, it would kill me to watch him walk away."

"Quinn I can't even look at him so I think that's punishment for him," shrugging her shoulders she smiles as Quinn wipes away a tear from her face.

"Okay then that's what we will do."

"I can't go back in there…"

"Wait for me in the car and I'll tell everyone."

"I love you!"

"I know…I love you too."


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Okay Q what happened," Santana states walking into the house.

"It's done."

"Great…how long will he be locked up for?"

"He's not," sitting down she crosses her legs and heavily exhales.

"What the hell do you mean he's not?"

"Shhh…Rachel's upstairs sleeping; she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't go up there and testify because she could only see headlights."

"I don't care because now he's going to be wondering around the halls and she's going to continue to hear tires screeching and seeing headlights. What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything because I just went up to the judge and told him and walked out."

"Wow Quinn I'm sorry; what are you going to do now?"

"Be there for her and protect her as much as I can."

"I love you Quinn," Rachel states walking into the living room.

"I love you too Rachel."

"I know and you know how I know that; you were sitting in the hospital with me every night praying for me to wake up, you didn't go back to school until you believed I was ready, and the biggest reason why is because after everything that you have been through with Finn, I asked you to walk away and let me walk away from the whole thing and you did. If I had any questions about this and what we are doing, they all went away yesterday when you smiled and said tell me what you want me to do."

"Rachel…"

"Okay before you two finish this let me leave," laughing Santana stands up.

"Rachel I have never felt like this before, but this is a feeling that I believe everyone should have. That feeling of hanging out with you and as soon as I leave or leave, not waiting to see you again; the feeling of being on cloud nine and not wanting to get down, or just feeling weightless. We have been through so much and together for such a short time, but I know that I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"I feel the same way Quinn; not wanting to let you go with you are in my arms, or just accidently showing up where you are just to see you. First movie we watched together was Titanic…Quinn if you jump I jump because you have jumped plenty for me already."

"If you're a bird I'm a bird."

"Quinn…Quinn are you home?" Jane asks walking into the house.

"Yeah mom we're in the living room."

"How did it go?"

"Rachel decided to drop the charges because…"

"You don't have to explain to me honey," sitting down and smiling, Jane reaches across and grabs Rachel's hands. "Honey I know that I was hard on you when you two first came out to me and I want to strongly apologize for that. I see how much you mean to my daughter and getting to know you more, I have learned to respect. I know that you don't have a mother so I would like to let you know that if you ever need a female to talk to, you know where I live." Kissing her hand she smiles and walks away.

"I would have never expected that," Rachel leans back onto Quinn laughing.

"Yeah me either; so what would you want to do now?"

"Just lay her and hear your heart beat while I fall asleep."

"Sounds good to me," lying back they fall asleep.

"I can't believe it's over," Finn states walking into the house with his mom.

"You got lucky Finn."

"I know…"

"Do you; Finn you have been under watch ever since I bailed and bailed you out and you think that you got lucky? No offense Finn but your hell is just about to start; going back to school and getting stared at, going to the store and getting stared at. Rachel might have decided to drop all charges so that you don't waste away in jail, but that doesn't mean that everyone else is going to. Drinking and driving is frowned on by most people and then adding on that you almost killed someone…I love you honey I do, but Burt and I have done some talking you have to move out."

"What?"

"You're not the boy that I raised and I can't look at you without disappointed." Walking upstairs she slams the door.

"Burt…you're kicking me out?"

"Yeah sorry Finn, but your mother and I can't look at you the same way; she wakes up in the middle of the night crying cause she's dreaming about you in jail or getting hurt."

"I didn't mean for you two to go through this."

"I know that, but as soon as you decided to go into the car after drinking you really did decide to put us through this." Slightly smiling he walks upstairs as well.

"Will you move in with me?" Santana asks Brittany while sitting on the couch watching Titanic.

"What?"

"I just see everything that Rachel and Quinn are going through and it makes me realize how short life is and I love you and don't want to waste any time with you not being with me so will you move in."

"You're serious about this huh?"

"Yeah I am and I hope that you feel the same way."

"Of course I do and of course I will move in with you!" Leaning over she kisses her and then leans into resting her head onto Santana's chest. "You know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"She says she'll never let go, but as soon as she sees the boat…bye Jack."

"It's a figure of speech sweetheart."

"Who's speech?"

"Oh geeze," leaning over she answers the phone. "Hello?"

"I think we need a girl's night." Quinn states.

"Why?"

"Cause all this chaos is over, Rachel and I are in love, and because you two helped us get to this point."

"Okay…what do you wanna do?"

"I say we go to New York."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah; I mean all because Glee club is over and we can't go to New York for Regional's, doesn't mean that we can't go and have fun."

"Alright I'm down."

"Good…this weekend we'll go; I'll get the plane tickets and you get the hotel."

"This sounds good…is there any specific reason why you wanna go?"

"No not right now; I mean I would love to take Rachel to see a Broadway play and maybe a picnic in central park?"

"Sounds good Q; I'll tell Brit and get back to you."

"What sounds good?"

"Want to go to New York this weekend?"

"Sure, under one circumstance."

"What's that?"

"You tell me who speech is."

"Okay," laughing they lie down and finish the movie


	35. For The First Time Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Wow Finn you have some serious balls showing up here," Quinn states finding Finn on the door step.

"I just wanna talk to you and her."

"Well anything you say I don't want to hear, and as for Rachel she's not here; she's at her house packing even though I highly doubt she would want to hear anything you have to say."

"Packing for what?"

"None of your business," she states trying to shut the door as Finn keeps it open.

"Quinn please…I just need a few minutes."

"Yeah and those are a few minutes you could have taken to sober up before you drove," slamming the door in his face she then turns around and locks it.

"Who was that honey," Jane asks peaking around the corner.

"Finn."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah; he wanted to talk to Rachel and…Rachel," running to the counter Quinn picks up her phone. "Rachel hey."

"Hey girlfriend…what's up?"

"Finn was just here and I'm afraid that he might be coming to your house."

"Well if he does no one will answer; Santana and I are out shopping just in case we end up at a beach where we might possibly have to wear a bikini…or a hot tub."

"You in a bikini; now I absolutely can't wait to go."

"Just two days left! How did your mom take the trip news?"

"She took it well actually; she said that we've been through so much that it'll be good to get away."

"That's exactly what my dad's said and…Santana there is no way in the world that I am going to wear that," Rachel yells at the sassy Latino while she holds up an editable bikini suite.

"What won't you wear?"

"Nothing…so my dad's said that they wouldn't mind if you slept over the night before so that we can just drive to the airport."

"Okay I'll run that past my mother and see what she says."

"If she will feel better about me sleeping over at your house we can make that a decision as well."

"Okay well I'll ask her first and then make that an option."

"Sounds great…see you tomorrow."

"Wait why tomorrow?"

"Because Santana and I are hanging out today and then she needs me to help her with something."

"With what?"

"I don't know but she said that…"

"I'm stealing your girlfriend for a day Q, but don't worry she's all yours tomorrow," Santana states hanging up the phone and handing it back to Rachel.

"What was that for?"

"Because I don't know if I want to actually do this cause I hate rejection so I would prefer it if you didn't say anything to anyone."

"Of course Santana; but in all honestly you and Brittany have been dating for years so for you to do this is not going to come as a shock to us."

"To Brittany?"

"Of course," walking up to the check-out Rachel heavily exhales when she sees Santana place the edible bikini down. "Santana I told you that…"

"Relax Berry; if you don't wanna wear it that's cool I will, but I'm telling you now when you and Q are alone and you want to spice it up a bit…"

"Okay Santana I'll take it if you stop," looking around she smiles and starts to blush.

"You're too easy Rachel…I love it," walking to the car Santana's phone goes off. "Ugh if my Grandma calls me one more time."

"Why is she calling you and why aren't you answering?"

"She wants to remind me to pick up her dippers when they are under the sink just like they always are."

"Ew."

"Yeah well you're just lucky you don't have to…"

"Stop please," laughing she looks at her phone and suddenly stops.

"What's the matter?"

"Finn texted…"

"Oh sweet Jesus," pulling over Santana takes Rachel's phone and dials. "Hello jail man listen and listen well; if you text Rachel or call Rachel again without her giving you the okay to do so, I will personally make your life a living hell okay…bye." Hanging up she throws Rachel's phone in the backseat and starts to drive again.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because until you are ready to talk to him he should learn to leave you alone; so until he figures that out I am your bodyguard."

"Well I greatly appreciate it Santana, but I think I can handle Finn by myself."

"Really?"

Hearing her phone go off again, Rachel looks back at it and rolls her eyes. "Okay maybe a little bit of help."

"That's what I thought; and besides you're helping me out so I figured why not."

"Why not…" Laughing they pull into her driveway.


	36. For The First Time Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Now remember Brittany don't look up and stare at the buildings okay?"

"But I don't understand why; I mean in order to look up at them you have to look up."

"Yes but when you look up at them you point and yell 'wow they are so tall'."

"Well they are," crossing her arms she starts to walk away as Santana pulls her back by her waist.

"Slow down Brittany we just don't want people making fun of you okay babe," asking she wraps her arms around the less aggravated blonde.

"Fine I'll believe you," smiling she puts her arm around the Latino's neck.

"So where to first?" Rachel asks proudly walking the streets as if it was her home.

"I don't know tour guide why don't you tell us," Santana states trying to keep Brittany from looking up.

"Guys can we please not fight or anything remotely close to that for the next two days." Quinn states walking next to Rachel wrapping her arm around her girlfriends.

"I'm not meaning to fight Quinn, but this is Rachel's home turf so I thought I would ask her where she has planned for us first, but of course that's just me assuming Rachel has one which…"

"Okay as always you are right Santana; I was thinking that maybe we could start our day off with a nice walk through central park."

"What about the Wax Museum?" Quinn points as they all stop.

"Berry?"

Looking at Quinn, the now out of control brunette smiles when the blonde mouths please smiling back, "fine I guess we rearrange the schedule for today." Crossing the street they all go inside.

"Hi Ms. Fabray…is Quinn home?" Finn asks trying to look around inside.

"No she's Finn; he, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany went to New York for the weekend.

"Oh okay well…"

"Come inside Finn," moving to the side she lets him in and leads him into the living room. "How are you Finn?"

"I honestly don't know."

"And why's that?"

"Kurt moved out, my mom and Burt can't look at me, and Rachel…"

"Well what do you expect Finn; I mean you hit her almost killing her, and you assume that everything is going to be okay and back to normal. I know that you're a good guy Finn because of that I've seen when you were with Quinn, but you really messed up."

"I know I did and all I want to do is look at her and tell her how truly sorry I am."

"I know that Finn but you need to give her time and space in order for her to forgive you."

"But…"

"No buts Finn look at you…you're a mess. You need to just take time to yourself and think about what you've done."

"I know what I did…"

"I know you know, but do you really know and have you really thought about it?"

"I just understand why they wouldn't even say hi to me," Brittany states walking back onto the street.

"Brittany honey we told you they're waxed."

"I know but I get waxed to and you don't see me being rude and not saying hi to anyone; Rachel if you ever get like that when you become famous I'm never going to talk to you ever again.

"Okay Brit," she laughs as the four of them try to figure out where to go. "Maybe we should check into the hotel so we don't worry about being late.

"Yeah why don't you and Q do that," Santana raises her eyebrows and nods her head to the side towards Rachel.

"Okay…Planet Hollywood for dinner?"

"Sure; how does 8 sound?"

"Wonderful," Santana smiles and walks off with Brittany as Quinn stands there with her arms folded tapping her foot.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," starting to walk she tries hard not to smile.

"Rachel Berry I know that face, you are hiding something so unless you plan on telling me I can make this a very long two days."

"Fine I'll tell you but you can't say anything in case it doesn't work out as planned."

"Okay…"

"Santana is taking Brittany to the Empire State Building…to tell her how much she loves her."

"Ewe, they're gonna have sex?"

"What ewe no…they aren't that rebellious, well I don't think they are. Santana has realized how short life is with everything you and I have been through and that has made her realize how much she loves Brittany."

"So…"

"She's going to propose to her."

"No way?"

"Yeah."

"No freaking way?"

"Yeah…she's really nervous and I've never seen her like this so she might not even do it so…"

"I won't say anything, but if she does and if Brittany says yes…I think I might know a way to top off this weekend."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, lets go find our hotel and I'll explain on our way cause I have no idea where we are."

"San this is really beautiful," Brittany states looking out the window.

"I know something that's more beautiful than what you're looking at now."

"What?"

"You."

"Well Santana I can't look at myself right now so that's kind of cheating."

Walking over to the blonde the now shaking Latino sits her down and takes a deep breath. "Brittany I love you…"

"I love you too San…"

"Please just let me talk because I never do that, and I actually have something to say. Brittany I love you and it might have taken me awhile to realize that since I'm a stubborn bitch, but when I stopped being one I came to realize that you're more than a friend to me. You make me feel happy and you've helped me look at life differently and try to understand where people are coming from before I tear them down. Helping Rachel and Quinn find their feelings for each…it just helped me understand how much I love you and would do anything for you. I asked you to move in because of how much I love you and the feeling of needing to protect you. I don't ever want to feel like this with anyone else Brittany and I hope you feel the same way…you can answer that if you want."

"Santana I love you too and of course I feel the same way…you're the only person that hasn't called me stupid and tries to help me when I get confused or corrects me when I'm wrong, which is a lot of the time."

"Most of the time…"

"See…I said yes because you already protect me and you don't even see it."

Smiling pulls something out of her pocket, "Brittany I love you and I wanted to know…well I was wondering if you…Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?"

Looking down Brittany sees a dolphin ring in Santana's hand, "are you serious?"

"Yeah...well not if you don't want me to be."

"Of course I want you to be serious."

"Okay then I'm serious and I'll even get down on one knee if you want me to."

"No because that would be the typical thing to do and let's face it…nothing about you and me is typical."

"So…"

"Yes Santana I'll marry you," smiling she wraps her arms around her and kisses her.

"Quinn that is fantastic idea," Rachel states walking into the room.

"You really think so?"

"Yes and I think they will think so as well; that is of course Santana doesn't chicken out."

"I don't think she will."

"Me either, but you never know; how long do you think we have until they come back, if they come back at all before dinner?"

"I'm just going to say dinner will be the next time we see them," lying down on the bed she smiles when Rachel lies next to her.

"Thank you Quinn."

"For what?"

"This weekend…I needed it."

"I know you did Rachel."

"This just lying here in your arms…it feels right."

"And how does this feel?" Leaning over Quinn gives her girlfriend a kiss.

"Amazing…you know there is one thing I would like to do tomorrow morning."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Watch the sun rise so I can compare it's beauty to yours."

"Okay," laughing she gets up and starts to unpack.

"What are you doing?"

"We have a few hours before dinner so I was thinking about getting into the shower."

"But the city…it's right there," Rachel pouts pointing to the window.

"Rachel honey…we have a few hours of peace and quiet and right now I am taking off my shirt to get into the shower where I will be completely naked. Would you rather walk the streets that you are soon going to walk every day, or get into the shower with me where I will be completely naked as I am now taking off my pants?"

"Um…" turning to look out the window she turns back to have a bra hit her in her face. "Shower."

**Please guys don't forget reviews and feel free to suggest where you would like this story to go!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"I'm so happy for you guys; no offense Santana I thought you were going to chicken out." Rachel states as they get seated.

"I kind of did too, but as soon as I saw Brittany standing there all of that fear went away."

"Well while you were proposing Quinn and I were discussing a way that we could make this weekend get better."

"Oh really?"

"Yes; Quinn would you like to explain since this was your idea?"

"Certainly…"

"Hello ladies my name is Sara and I'll be your waitress; can I start you off with something to drink, maybe some appetizers?"

"We'll have waters," Santana states staring at Quinn.

"Same here please."

"Okay I'll be right back with those."

"Thank you; so anyway…I was thinking that since you two are extremely in love and now engaged, why not get married here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I mean if you want to you can get a marriage license tonight and be good to go by Sunday."

"You really looked into this haven't you?" Santana states moving her napkin to the side as the waitress puts their drinks down.

"Are you ladies ready to eat?"

"Can I have a L.A. Lasagna."

"I'll have the same."

"Can I just have a salad with ranch."

"Pene ala vodka please," Brittany states finishing the group.

"Alright I'll put those right in for you."

"Quinn do you think that this could really work?"

"If you want it to…why not?"

"Well who would marry us?"

"Oh that would be me," Rachel states raising her hand.

"Excuse me?"

"I looked into it and I came become an ordained minister…ess, over the computer and marry you two."

"Rachel I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure that when Santana and I get married you can't marry us too cause that's illegal."

"Brittany she wants to…be the host of the ceremony, not marry us."

"Ohhh…well why didn't you just say so."

"You would do that Berry?"

"Here you go guys; if there's anything else you need just let me know," Sara states putting the food down.

"Santana you have been there for Quinn and I a lot this year and I kinda of consider us friends. You have assisted Quinn and myself out with finding our feelings for each other, and when I was in the coma you were talking Quinn through it. I've been trying to figure out how to repay you and this is it."

"Um…" looking at Brittany who already looking at her, smiling, she smiles back. "Where do we sign this piece of paper?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…that is if Brittany agrees?"

"Of course I do Santana."

"Well it's settled then," pulling paper out of her purse, Rachel lies it down in front of Brittany and Santana. "Assuming you were both going to say yes, I took the honor of going to the hall and grabbing the marriage license's myself."

"Of course you did," smiling she grabs a pen out of her purse to sign then passing it Brittany. "So when can we do this thing?"

"I believe Sunday will be the day."

"Brittany we're going to get married!"

"Legally…I already consider myself married to you Santana." Smiling they kiss as they continue to eat.

"Oh my God," Kurt states dropping the phone.

"What…did Blaine run out of hair get?" Mercedes asks.

"Brittany and Santana are getting married on Sunday."

"You're joking."

"No I'm completely serious, but it gets better; Rachel Berry is marrying them."

"Okay…now you're joking."

"I wish I was; do you think they've had this planned for awhile?"

"Rachel keep a secret?"

"Okay that's true, but her and Quinn?"

"Touché," Mercedes laughs as Finn comes walking into Breadsticks. "Ass alert."

"Hey guys, I just came to say bye."

"Where are you going?"

"Moving to California with Puck to start his pool business."

"But school isn't over yet?"

"Yeah well Puck isn't graduating and I need to start over without anyone about my mistake."

"You mean your accident that almost killed someone?" Mercedes states rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…so bye." Turning around he walks away as Kurt watches.

"I think I'm going to miss him."

"Are you serious?"

"He is my brother…"

"Step-brother and yeah okay maybe he might be missed a little…oh wait he's not going to. He got away with murder; I mean he should be sitting in jail right now and instead he's moving to California."

"I know Mercedes but it was a onetime mistake and yes I can't look at him the same just like the rest of us but…"

"But nothing Kurt, he almost killed someone because he was being idiotic and now has the chance to do it all over again." Standing up she grabs another breadstick and walks away.


	38. For The First Time Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Good morning Santana; time to wake up and seize the day…today's your wedding day!" Rachel states walking into the groggy Latina's hotel room and opening with her normal cheerful attitude.

"Rachel I really do appreciate you and Q doing this, but there are still plenty of hours until the big showdown and I needs my beauty sleep." Rolling over she throws the sheets over her head as Rachel jumps on.

"Santana…are you getting cold feet?" Ripping off her blankets, Rachel stares at Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'm not having cold feet; today is going to be the best day of my life. Today I am marrying my best friend and having someone that I couldn't stand to be around marry us. I am going to legally be married to the only one that I have ever loved and that accepted me for who I am with no judging or criticism…"

"Well legally in New York…"

"Rachel I be havin' a moment right now so please; I use to wake up not really knowing what the day would hold and I kept that a secret by being a bitch to people…mostly to you, but when I was with Brittany I always knew who I wanted to be even though it took me awhile to admit it out loud. My…our whole lives are changing today and at the age of 19…I'm okay with that."

"Are those your vows?"

" Mierda…I have to write those too."

"Santana can I give you my opinion?"

"Since when did you start asking permission to give your opinion?"

"Since I started dating Quinn; you can write your vows now 50 times before the time of your wedding, but as soon as you get up there and see Brittany walking towards you…all of those thoughts are going to disappear. No one can truly write their vows until they are standing up there and staring at the one that they are going to be with for the rest of their life."

"Wow Rachel that actually made a lot of sense; how do you know the right things to say sometimes?"

"Because the heart is unexpected."

"Word; alright Berry I'll get up and do what you want me to today because I'm assuming you have plans."

Jumping up…Rachel starts clapping and giggling with joy, "Yay…okay so I made an appointment to get your hair and nails done and we have to be at the hall at 530."

"Rachel you do know it's 9am…we have plenty of…"

"Santana do not argue with me because Quinn is in Brittany's room telling her the same thing right now."

"Brittany can you please get out of bathroom; we have appointments to get your hair done." Quinn bangs on the bathroom door staring at her watch.

"No…it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day." She states while sitting on the floor leaning up against the door.

"Brittany that only counts if you see Santana or vice versa."

"Who's vice versa?"

"It's a figure of speech; it's okay if I see you not Santana."

"Okay," Brittany opens the door and smiles as she hops on her bed.

"Okay? You…never mind; are you excited for today?"

"Of course I am…I've loved Santana since the first day I met her and have loved her ever since so today, I guess you can say, is one of those days I've been waiting for."

"That's really sweet Brittany."

"I know…when are you and Rachel getting married?"

"Married? Brittany her and I just started dating so a marriage proposal is nowhere in the near future."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy with her?"

"Yes."

"Is she all you think about day and night even when she's with you?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see the problem."

"Brittany it's not normal for people to get married before they reach their six month anniversary."

"Yes but nothing about your relationship with Rachel or mine with Santana is normal; I mean we are in one of the city's that actually approve of our life style and you're telling me that you aren't going to get married?"

"Brittany marriage is not just a spontaneous adventure that people take on the weekends because they are bored." Getting up, Quinn lightly smiles and pushes her hair out of her face while pacing.

"No it's not, but Q if you think about it…who's going to know besides Santana and I?

"Are you saying we get secretly married?"

"Maybe…" Brittany smiles as she rocks back and forth on the bed.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Yep…now let's go get ready." Taking Quinn's hand they head out the door.

"You said what?" Santana yells on the phone as she and Rachel sit in the salon. "Well what did she say…really? I don't think she'll be down for that, but I'll try." Hanging up the phone and throwing it on the chair next to her, Santana looks over to Rachel who is reading a book on how to succeed on Broadway. "So Rachel…have you and Q said the "L" word yet?"

"Love?"

"Yeesss…"

"Why yes we have Santana I thought you knew this already."

"Yeah I was just making sure."

"Why?"

"Because Brittany was thinking and you know she never really does so when she does she only has the best intentions behind it."

"What did she do?"

"It's not what she did…it's what she thinks you and Quinn should do."

"Okay…what does she think Quinn and I should do exactly?"

"Get married…"

"What…are you insane?"

"Why does that make me insane?"

"Because Quinn and I have just recently started dating and that would be even more spontaneous than you and her."

"Yes but if you love her and are happy than her…than what's holding you back?"

"The fact that it's so new and I don't know and I assume she doesn't know how we are both going to feel for the rest of our lives…let alone the next week."

"But that's what makes it so exciting."

"I'm not talking about this anymore…"

"You do this all the time you know that right?"

"Do what?"

"You try to change the subject so that you don't have to face the situation you're put in."

"I do not…"

"Oh you do Berry…"

"I…"

"Like all the time…"

"You…"

"Almost as many times as Finn eats a day."

"Alright Santana I get it," Rachel laughs as a slight smile comes across her face. "I would be too nervous…I mean I don't know how she would feel…"

"Ask her…I mean it can't hurt."

"Brittany when I first met you and we started our sweet lady kisses sessions, I was lying to myself everyday about my feelings for you. I was scared about everyone judging me, but I should have just told myself to grow up and admit that I am in love with my best friend and anyone that doesn't approve can just suck it. I have loved you for every second of everyday and watching you walk down this ghetto ass aisle with your smile that goes from ear to ear just made me the happiest woman alive. I love you oh so very much Brittany Susan Pierce." Santana wipes away some tears and smiles as Brittany hugs her.

"Santana when you finally told me about your feelings for me…I was so relieved that you finally were able to open up to me. You are so strong and full of so much potential that you just have to forget how people would judge you and just be you because that's what we are doing right now. Who else would come to New York and get married? I love you as much as Lord Tubbington loves cheese, and no one will ever be able to change that because from this day on my love for you will only grow." Leaning in Brittany kisses her new wife and then hugs her.

"You guys…that was…" Rachel tries to speak but only tears come out.

"I know…amazing!" Santana finishes her statement smiling with her arms around Brittany.

"That's the word…okay we have dinner reservations at 8 for your reception at…Planet Hollywood for Brittany because of all the TV's."

"Yes…" Running out the door Santana follows leaving Rachel and Quinn behind.

"Are you ladies next?" The judge asks looking towards Faberry.

"Um…no…I mean…"

"Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

"Do you want to get married?"

Reviews Please…let me know what you would like to happen next!


	39. For The First Time Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Congratulations!" The Glee Club yells as Brittany and Santana walk into the choir room.

"Thank you guys," Brittany smiles as her and Santana go around hugging people. "We wish you guys were there, but…"

"You guys weren't so ha," Santana laughs smiling at everyone. "In all seriousness guys we do with you all were there."

"Where's Quinn and Rachel?" Kurt asks looking out in the hallway.

"Oh they're still in New York," Brittany giggles while sitting down and showing their friends pictures of their wedding day.

"Why?"

"Because they…"

"…wanted to see a show and spend some time together alone in the city they both love." The quick as a wit Latina cuts in.

"Well yeah that and…"

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Puckerman moved to California with Finn and run?"

"Because you were too busy getting hitched in New York," Tina responds covering her face in fear of what Santana might do.

"Well a text would be awesome…you know an awe that's cute you two are getting married congrats, oh and Finn and Puck quit school and moved to Cali."

"Not a normal conversation Santana."

"What about me is normal," smiling at her phone she leans over and shows Brittany a text she got from Rachel.

"That's a very good question Santana."

"I think you're perfect," Brittany smiles looking at her new wife.

"Thanks Britt!"

"For what?"

"Saying that."

"Saying what?"

"That you think I'm perfect."

"I didn't say that…Rachel did." Brittany points to the phone and playfully taps Santana's leg.

"Oh…well yeah they're still there."

"Well I'm glad you guys are back and we can get along with the next project," Mr. Schue writes Senior Year on the white board.

"Oh my God…please don't tell me we're doing a High School Musical Number," Kurt states shaking his head.

"No Kurt I wouldn't do that to you guys; graduation songs are a good way of saying good-bye to all of your friends. One of the most popular songs is Vitamin C's graduation. Principal Figgins has asked us to perform at graduation and I think the best way to do that is to write our own graduation song. Seniors talk about moving on and growing up…juniors talk about your upcoming senior year."

"How are we going to start this?" Mercedes asks.

"The juniors are going to start off and then the seniors will take over, but ending with the juniors taking over the school."

"Sounds like this could be fun," Santana states while twisting her wedding band around.

"Really Santana…you have no problems with this assignment?"

"No Mr. Schue I think this one is probably the best one you've had…ever."

"Thank you Santana; now lets break off into groups and get started."

Rachel paces around the hotel room holding a note pad and chewing on a pen. "Rachel what are you stressing out about?" Quinn asks leaning up against the wall under the covers.

"We've made a pros and cons list…"

"You made a pros and cons list."

"Okay I've made a pros and cons list to us actually getting married and I still don't know what to do."

"Well read them out to me and maybe I can help; I mean we did sign a marriage license just in case."

"Okay so the cons are that we just started this relationship and even though we've already been through so much you never know what the future hold which brings me to different colleges, my dads won't be here to see it and your mom is just starting to like me, non of our friends are here, and we won't legally be married where we live. For the pros I have I know that you're mine for the rest of my life and that just makes me the happiest girl in the world, I'll be able to wake up next to my best friend every day, we can laugh at the ones who judge us because they're probably jealous of our love, we can spend the rest of our long lives trying to find new ways to romance each other, we'll be inspiration to each other for whatever the rest of our lives have in store for us, and…" walking over to the bed she leans down and kisses Quinn slowly letting go of her bottom lip last. "And because that right there can make me happy no matter what kind of mood I'm in."

"I think the pros win out," Quinn smiles and tugs at the bottom of Rachel's shirt.

"So do I but…"

"No buts Rachel; I have never been this happy in my life and when you were in that coma and I thought that you would never wake up…I think we should."

"This is not very Quinn Fabray of you; doing spontaneous things."

"Nothing about this normal Rachel, but that's what I love."

"Then let's do it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..let's go get married," she pulls Quinn out of the bed and walks out the door.

"Shut the front door," Santana yells as she reads her phone.

"What is it wife?" Brittany asks as they sit in Breadsticks waiting for their food to arrive.

"Rachel and Quinn finally decided to do it."

"I thought they already did."

"No…it…" Santana quietly says lowering her head and looking around to make sure no one hears her.

"Ohhhhhh…"

"You still don't get it do you sweetie?"

"Nope."

"They decided to get married."

"Oh yay," clapping her hands together she starts tilting her head in excitement to the side.

"You can't tell anyone though okay B…it's their secret to tell not ours."

"Of course S."

"I mean it Brittany…you know how you are with secrets sometimes."

"Yes, but I won't tell anyone about this."

"Good…do you want to go home and make sweet marriage kisses?"

"What about our food?"

"I'm not hungry for food anymore." Getting up she takes Brittany's hand and leads out the door.

" Quinn…I love you and like I've said I'll be there to back up and decision you make, and say whatever you need to say…especially if that helps you make your decision. I'll always be here for you whether you are here or at Yale. I'm only a phone call or text away and it's probably going to be a text since neither of us like to talk on the phone. Remember day or night, rain or shine, 0 degrees or 1000 degrees, I'm here for you Lucy Quinn Fabray…forever and always…always and forever. I seriously feel like I'm one person when I'm with you and someone completely different when you're not there…like I'm missing something. I honestly believe that you are the one I'm supposed to grow old with. Anyone that meets you is going to have a crush on your mind, fall for your personality, and your looks are just going to be a big bonus. You just need to understand how incredibly gorgeous you are; your gorgeous eyes that can hypnotize anyone, your radiant smile that even makes the sun come out on its bad days, your laugh that is so contagious it can make a mime laugh, your personality that makes anyone that's going through a bad day feel even better and I could go on, but I don't wanna make your head grow. If you ever feel stressed or upset just remember to take a deep breath, close your eyes and picture yourself on a beach with no one around. Just you andthe sound of the ocean with the sand between your toes with wine in your hands listening to music; As Zac Brown puts it… "put the world away for a minute and pretend you don't live in it". They say things get better with time and if that's the case then the world better watch out for us because if the first year of our friendship is any indication of the future…the the worlds in trouble! Love you beyond words Quinn."

"Rachel I had everything planned in my head with what I wanted to say to you since the idea of you and I getting married started floating around, but the words you just said don't compare to the words I was going to say. I love you so much because of how strong you are as an individual; you always take any criticism to make yourself a stronger person and you never let anyone bring you down. You are so much stronger than you will ever know Rachel Berry and I love you more and more everyday for that. Something you taught me was to accept myself for who I am without caring about what other people had to say. You have made me such a stronger person and I wish that I can be as strong as you one day, but if not I hope I can be as strong as you need me to be. Today is the happiest day of my life and I know that our future together is going to be the best adventure of our lives." Leaning over she kisses Rachel as they are pronounced wife and wife.


	40. For The First Time Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Rachel I'm so happy you're home," Brian states as he watches Rachel giving Quinn a piggy back ride into the house.

"Thank you daddy I missed you so much," giving him a hug and walks into the kitchen.

"So what's this big news that you have to tell us?"

"Oh we can't say it now without dad and Miss. Fabray being here." Smiling she hands Quinn a bottle of water and sits down.

"Rachel…I promise I'll look surprised."

"Not gonna happen daddy and there is no way that you can get it out of Quinn or myself so…"

"Where are the two newlyweds at to celebrate with the…right here is where we are to celebrate with the two love birds…" Santana slowly starts to change her statement seeing Rachel's dad in the kitchen.

"Is that the surprise?"

"What that Santana and Brittany got married?"

"Well yeah…"

Rachel deeply exhales and smiles, "well yeah of course it is daddy. I mean of course I would want to tell you about Santana and Brittany's relationship status."

"That's not it is it?" Brian asks looking back and forth between Faberry and Brittana.

"I wish I could lie to you daddy and say that it is it."

"Rachel…did you and Quinn get married?"

"Oh course they didn't Mr. Berry; they just started dating that would be crazy." Backing up she takes Brittany's hand and smiles before quickly turning around and walking out the door.

"Rachel…"

"Mr. Berry I love your daughter very much and she wanted you there…"

"Excuse me one second Quinn I need to hear this from my daughter's mouth. Rachel…did you and Quinn get married in New York."

"Yes."

Deeply breathing in and out of his nose a smile grows on Brian's face, "Well that takes a weight off my shoulders; I always thought that you would for some reason go back to Finn, but now I know you won't." Sitting down Rachel smiles and gives her father a hug.

"Of course I wouldn't daddy; that would be completely crazy," looking a Quinn who nods her head further, Rachel pulls her seat over to her father and smiles. "Daddy…since you know now about Quinn and I…we were wondering if you and dad could kind of leave us alone tonight and go do something so we could have the house to ourselves?"

"Like a honey moon night?" Quinn cuts in.

"Didn't you have one in New York?"

"Not really…we kind of got married last night and then came right home."

"Oh well then absolutely," standing up he looks in the fridge and picks up the phone. "Do you guys want Italian, Sushi…"

"For what?"

"Well if you are going to have a honeymoon here, you need to make sure that it's an actual honeymoon. I'm going to order you guys dinner, go to the store and get you a few things so you have to leave in order for me to set this up."

"What about dad and Quinn's…"

"Don't worry about them I'll take care of them; you two just enjoy the day until tonight." Pushing them out of the house they stand on the doorstep and stare at each other.

"Well that went better than I expected," Quinn states walking to the car.

"A lot better than I expected, but my father is setting up a honeymoon for us, I'm kind of nervous."

"Yeah I am too but knowing that he's going to be doing it with love and acceptance is only going to make it better."

"That's very true; so what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go see the newlyweds."

"My bad guys…I didn't mean to rat you guys out like that."

"It's okay my dad took it relatively well; what did you come over for anyway?"

"Finn and Puck moved to California."

"What?"

"Yeah they just picked up and left," Santana gets out of the hot tub and helps Brittany out.

"I kind of feel more…relaxed," Rachel sits down looking at the ground.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah…I just thought that I was okay with everything that happened, but once Santana said that, I kind of feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I know what you mean Rachel, sometimes I feel like there's a weight on my shoulder." Brittany dries her hair and sits on Santana's lap.

"Yeah?"

"Yep and then I open my eyes and see San…"

"Okay Brittany that's enough; listen Rachel you have every right to feel that way and I say we all celebrate tonight because Finn moved and because we all got married."

"Well my father is setting up the house tonight so that Quinn and I could have a honeymoon night, maybe you can come over for a little bit."

"Sure thing…what time?"

"I don't know he didn't say I'll let you know when though." Walking back to the car they get in and Quinn leans over and kisses Rachel. "What was that for?"

"Thank u Rachel so very much for everyday we have spent together, thank you for letting me be me and loving me the way that I am. You're truly my best friend and I could not ask for a better friend/wife. I know that we go through our moments where you're mad at me for like a day at the most but that's what best friends do. I love you so very much and you're the best gift I could ask for on Christmas."

"Quinn if anyone is to say thank you right now it's me; I mean you could have left and you stood by my side. You and I were brand new at that point and you decided to see where we could go and look at us now. We are married and I can't see my life with anyone else and I can't think of being with anyone else but you. For the first time…I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Rachel…if you're a bird I'm a bird?"

"If you're a bird I'm a bird!" Leaning over she kisses her wife and drives away.


End file.
